


The Walls We Build

by DarkWrathEQ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Jealous Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 87,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWrathEQ/pseuds/DarkWrathEQ
Summary: When you thought no one could save you from you. Regina Mills believed her walls were secure. In a world she created and came out on top, she was unbeatable in her fortress, That was until a certain blonde came crashing in.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 33
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

“I do believe we can finalize the deal by the end of the week.” Said the brunette confidently as she looked at her mother who was looking at a file with her glasses resting on the bridge of her nose.  


“I know we can dear but you're forgetting you are not the only one who is bidding here” her mother said looking up from the file at her daughter who was pacing back and forth in her office.  


“Mother you know very well that no one has ever won the bid other than us. I make sure of it.” she smirked confidently. Cora was not impressed with her daughter’s over confidence.  


“Regina Dear, I know you have always got your way and have never backed down from a challenge, but sometimes there are things that need to be taken into account and done without your over confident persona” she said firmly making sure her daughter knew not to toot her horn until she had all cards in one hand, that to the winning cards.  


“Oh mother, you worry too much” she said as she sat in her chair, looking at Cora who had years of experience to back every comment she made. A notification sound made Regina turn her attention to her laptop as she clicked it open her face changed when she saw the email. She abruptly stood up grabbing her jacket.  


“Where are you going?” Cora asked her as she saw her taking quick strides to the door.  


“I have to meet with the factory some problem at the cider manufacturing plant” she said leaving Cora alone in her office. Her mother shook her head knowing how Regina was with the Cider plant, her very own baby and smiled before she headed back to her own office down the hall from her daughter’s.  


“Ms. Mills, we are terribly sorry for the issues caused at the plant, but the machine just gave up on us” the plant manager and foreman were just standing there embarrassed that she had to come down all the way to sort this issue out. 

“Mr. Leighton, you know we have to make the deadline for the production of cider by tomorrow. Why wasn’t the maintenance team called for this?” she was irritated not waiting for them to answer and angry that they would not do the first step in their worker’s manual that clearly stated to call the maintenance team in case of equipment failure. She reached for the service phone and called down the maintenance team. With a few minutes a group of men in coveralls and yellow helmets presented themselves on the plant floor.

“Ms. Mills, what brings you here.” Said the head maintenance man with a scruff stubble something that Regina absolutely detested. She just looked at him and pointed to the smoking machine. He just looked down in embarrassment. “We will be dealing with this issue once you are done fixing the machine. I expect it to be up and running in half an hour and if there is something that cannot be fixed I want you to tell me, so I can have a replacement brought in” she growled at them. 

She turned her attention to the Plant Manager and motioned him to follow her up the stairs to her standby office she had when she had work at the plant. She took her seat and gestured for him to sit down.  


“Now Mr. Leighton, explain yourself” she rested her elbows on the table waiting for him to speak.  


“I-I”  


“Stop mumbling man and spit it out.” She was disgusted with incompetence of this man she had half a mind to fire him. “I am really running out of patience here”  


“I called them, the second the machine broke down, they said they would be there in 10 minutes, but they never came” he quickly blurted out. Regina’s face turned red with anger.  


“Are you trying to tell me the machine broke down earlier than when I was alerted?” she asked him her face clearly ready to burst  


“Well it broke down at 10 am and I sent you a message at 12”  


“Two hours wasted!” she stood up towering over the now frightened plant manager. She picked up the phone and called her main office “Sarah connect me to the HR Department” she looked at the plant manager who sat there sweating and looking like he was about to have a heart attack. Everyone in the business knew Regina never gave anyone a second chance, he would be lucky if he had his job in the next 10 minutes.  


After the plant work was sorted she decided to head home. She was exhausted from the nonsense she had to deal with today.   


“I would love nothing more than to soak in a tub of warm water” Just as she pulled up in the driveway she received a call. She rolled her eyes looking at the caller. She wanted to avoid taking it but then the aftermath would be persistent calling from the pleasure pussy.  


“Lenore” not bothered to be polite to the other person in the phone  


“Hi Baby, don’t you miss me?” the voice on the other end said sarcastically sweet  


“Listen Lenore I am not in the mood today.” Regina leaned back in her seat and let out a puff.  


“Oh but you will be, if you get with me I will tell you something juicy and you can get a pleasurable relaxing night” Lenore said sexily on the phone.  


“Okay, I will come to your place but only for the juicy information nothing else, I rather pleasure myself with a cactus” she said as she pulled her car out of the driveway and drove down to Lenore’s home.   


Lenore was Regina’s pastime when she was bored. She had been her on off pleasure service. Regina never had any steady relationships as she felt it would hinder her in the business world. First of all being a woman it was hard to maintain a standard because men who didn’t know her would think she was the PA, that made her blood boil, and she made it a point to give them a hard time after.   


Lenore lived outside the city, she preferred to be away from the hustle and bustle that her job brought her every day. Being a model always took up most of her time with travelling, and photo shoots. She had done several for Regina and that’s how they met. The heiress was charming in the beginning and Lenore felt she was in a dream relationship. However, within a month of dating Regina she saw what Regina really wanted her for. She was using her to get information from various companies that Lenore modelled for. Heartbroken Lenore confronted the cold-hearted heiress who just laughed in her face.  


“Why will I want a relationship when I can have anyone I want and just at the snap of my finger” she remembered seeing the cold look in Regina’s eyes, telling her she was nothing more than a pastime toy for the heiress. Today Lenore didn’t know why she even bothered calling her up with this information, but she wanted to see her, her heart had still not accepted the fact that she was used and thrown away. The door bell rang, and she waited a bit before opening the door to the ice queen on the other side.  


“Welcome” the tall blonde model came walking over to Regina in her black lingerie, she started to kiss Regina’s neck and tried to kiss her lips. Regina grabbed her by her arm and pushed her off her onto the sofa.  


“I am not here for you to pleasure me Lenore, tell me what you know” she said not bothering to sit.  


“Well, a little birdie told me that Nolan Industries is in the bid with you for the new cider contract” Regina glared at Lenore, the little bitch had lied before about things, she grabbed Lenore’s jaw and pulled her towards her she was inches away from the model’s face, and she narrowed her eyes as she looked into those blue eyes  


“And why should I believe you about this piece of information” Regina said patronizingly at her.  


“Because you know that I have nothing to gain from this, but since you are a good fuck I thought I’d be helpful knowing how much you hate Nolan Industries and most of all the new little princess of Nolan, Emma Swan.” Lenore said tying to get closer to Regina.  


Regina just snorted when she heard Emma’s name. She pushed Lenore down to the floor leaving Lenore with two stacks of 100 dollar bills. As she drove home she called her PA Sydney and informed him of what was to happen the next day and how they would need to proceed if they needed to get ahead of the game. She was not about to lose to Nolan Industries.  


Regina Mills, belong to old affluent family of New York. Coming from a long line of business women and personally trained by her mother Cora Mills who always believed in refined knowledge supported by regal grace and refined manners. She knew her world, and she knew how to get what she wanted. As head of the biggest chain of companies that specialized in various fields but her pet project company was Dark Apple Cider. She made it a point to know her competition. And her current competition was Emma Swan. Nolan Industries only dabbled in things such as fashion, hospitality etc, recently they decided to dip their hands into Regina's field of expertise Cider. She remembered the day she found out there were newcomers in her line of expertise. She had a good laugh, and she was going to crush them out of every contract.   


Regina had been the youngest business woman to start up her own manufacturing line and triple her business in 6 months. She had also gained monopoly over the market which in turn shunned older brands of cider to the side paving way for her brand to dominate. She learnt from a very young age as taught by her mother that everything is achievable if you have the need and desire for it, but in turn sacrifices had to be made to get the best results. Regina set aside her personal life and made her business her life’s goal.   


Although confident with the ability of her company's manufacturing units knowing her cider had monopoly over the market since it used her very own secret ingredients, she still kept a watchful eye on Nolan industries. Emma Swan could be persistent, she had seen that on several occasions when they had met at a business seminar or tender meetings. Today was a particularly special day, they had tender for manufacturing of a special new cider for a company that would pay millions. Regina was determined to win this and crush Emma.   


The building was in the upper side of Manhattan when Regina stepped out of her black limo. Her black Louboutin stilettos were the first out of the limo as she stepped out. She was dressed in an immaculately pressed grey suit with her black Dior overcoat draped over her shoulders. Her hair fell effortlessly on her shoulders and swayed gently in the breeze. Her sunshades sat perfectly on her, her red lips pursed in a pout. Confidence screaming from her presence. She looked to her left to see a white Lincoln town car pull up. The uniformed driver opened the door, and she saw the blonde Emma Swan step out clad in a black suit and her red overcoat covering her body. She glowed in the sunlight. Regina looked at her, Emma nodded her head to greet her. Regina smirked at her as she strode into the building doors held open by the door man followed by her PA Sydney Glass.  


Emma followed smiling to herself knowing Regina was going to try and outbid her today to take the contract. Emma’s best friend Ruby Lucas followed her into the building keeping an eye on the Mills heiress. Regina and Emma met at the elevator like to warriors ready to win a battle. They looked each other sizing up the competition. They were greeted by a receptionist who had far too much makeup on much to Regina’s distaste she looked like an over dressed clown. Both the PA's stepped forward to give their company details and to give their reason for the visit. After they were admitted on their way in Emma turned to Regina.  


“May the best lady win” Regina looked at the extended hand and snorted as she walked past Emma.  


“Why do you even bother with her?” Ruby whispered to Emma in dislike towards Regina's aloof attitude and behaviour towards Emma.  


“Because it's polite to wish someone before any battle that they are going to lose.” Emma chuckled. Ruby had to admit her friend's way of making light of every situation no matter how bad it was. Emma was always the one who was the shining light in every situation regardless of whom it was Emma was there for them. She was like a white knight...a saviour.

They were led in by the PA from the director's office.The conference room was rather cold. The furniture was grey and so where the carpets. There was a massive panoramic view of Manhattan through the windows that stretched from corner to corner, on the wall was a white board with faint writing of probably a previous meeting. A large rose wood table stretched in the centre of the room with chairs lined up along the table that didn’t quite blend with the decor of the meeting room.

“Please be seated Mr. Denerim will be in shortly” she was a young girl, well dress and not over done with make up like the clown that greeted them at the reception, her red hair fell straight down her shoulders Regina noticed. She watched as the girl walked away her hips swaying with every step and her butt cheeks moving in time within her tight black skirt. She suddenly heard a chuckle, she turned to see Emma and Ruby looking at her. She glared at them.  


“Do you find something funny Ms. Swan?” she asked in a deep sultry tone. Emma smiled at her clearly showing that she saw exactly what Regina was watching.  


“Oh, nothing at all Ms. Mills. We just didn't know you liked apples that came in tight skirts” they giggled.   


Regina felt like lunging across the table and choking Emma. But she just took a deep breath and composed herself after all she wouldn't have to deal with this immature girl after this meeting. Once she had won the contract she would walk away and Emma will have to hang her head in shame, she smirked at Emma and Ruby who just stared at her wondering what was going on in her head.  


“Good morning Ladies” they saw a man walk in a black Armani suit. He had black hair greying on the sides and intense grey eyes.  


“My Name is Clay Denerim. I will be handling the project with the tender winner.” he smiled looking at the two women who were now leaning forward in their seats waiting for him to announce who would take the prize. He found it amusing to see these two powerful women wait anxiously. He was no fool he had made a study of each other backgrounds and knew that they were arch enemies going back to before the two ladies had taken the reins from their parents. Regina and Emma looked like they were stalking him for the answer.  


He held two files and had his PA hand them to Regina and Emma.  


“Congratulation Ladies, you both won the tender” Regina's jaw dropped open and so did Emma's. They looked at each other trying to wrap their heads around what just happened. Until Regina spoke up in disbelief.  


“I'm sorry, but I think I heard you wrong. Did you say both of us?”  


“Yes, we found both your tenders had the same bid, its strange but very good for us”  


“I can bring it down further” Emma quipped in before Regina could speak. Regina narrowed her eyes at the ever eager Emma.  


“I am sorry Ms. Swan, but our decision is made. We would like both your companies to manufacture for us. So I guess you ladies will be sharing recipes” he laughed as he picked up his files. 

Regina didn’t find his humour the least bit amusing, she was still trying to get her bearing about what just happened. Sharing was something she wasn't very good at, let alone with Emma Swan. Regina looked at Emma, she had no experience in the field of manufacturing cider, maybe she knew how to drink it but creating an award-winning recipe was not something Emma Swan knew.  


“There must be another way” she said in one breath as if trying to cling on the last bit of rope before falling from a cliff and landing in Emma Swan’s lap.  


“Well, you can forfeit your tender and Ms. Swan can take it completely” he looked at her grinning. From what he knew of Regina Mills, she was not the kind to back down from anything, certainly not to Emma Swan. 

“I will do no such thing” she bellowed at him looking at him in shock that he even suggested she give up her right to the contract. She was going to have to swallow her pride and deal with Emma Swan and put up with her for longer.  


“I don't have any problems working with Ms. Mills” Emma said looking at the utter disgust and defeat on the brunette's face. She could have almost died laughing right now. She knew Ruby, and she had a lot to talk about with regard to Regina and their working together.   


Regina was known to be a strict disciplinarian and had a code of ethics which she applied in her work. Emma on the other hand went with the flow of things.  


“The terms and conditions are in your contracts you can have your lawyers look them over and get back to us in 2 weeks with all your queries and amendments if required. Have a great day ladies” he stood up and left the office followed by his PA. 

The silence in the room was deafening. Regina thought she could hear her heartbeat in her ears.  


“So how do you want to go about this?” Emma asked her. Although, Regina resented working with Emma she had no choice. She decided to use her best business acumen to keep contact with Ms. Swan to bare minimum.  


“Let our lawyers meet up go over the contracts together, we can have a joint meeting with all our requirements and then decide” Regina's tone all regal.  


Emma stood up and walked to the brunette who just watched her. She waited for the blonde to do something, like maybe say something nasty instead she extended her hand “I concur” and smiled. Regina stood up and shook hands with her. She picked her coat off the chair and headed to the elevator followed by her mousey PA Sydney.  


“Maybe it won't be that bad” Sydney said looking at Regina's face knowing all to well that she was not happy with the outcome of the meeting and all hell was going to break loose at the office.  


“Yes maybe I can invite her for a bonfire party and sing cumbaya with her too” her voice was calm but there was hint of sarcasm in it.  


Regina was now formulating a plan on how to get the blonde to give up her side of the contract. Regina was not about to work with her, maybe just maybe if she could get her to forfeit the contract then she wouldn’t have to work with her at all, but how was she going to do that?   


Emma and Ruby decided to grab lunch on the way back to their office.  


“Mom and Dad are not going to believe what happened today” Emma looked at Ruby who looked at her amused at the whole Regina Mills situation  


“I still can't get over the fact that she was looking at the PA's butt” Ruby laughed slapping Emma's arm.  


“Yeah, that was a surprise. But then again I have never really seen her with a man.”  


“Maybe she has a toy boy locked up somewhere in her cellar”  


“I hadn't thought about it. Maybe she is into S&M” Emma felt her ears burn at the thought of Regina in leather and a whip. She did find Regina's attitude arousing.  


“Getting hot down there are we?” Ruby playfully moving her hand down Emma's leg.  


“Stop that!” Emma chuckled as she slapped her hand off her leg.  



	2. Chapter 2

Regina wasn't a happy camper that day, her office bore the brunt of the meeting's result. She was snapping and biting everyone's head off until Sydney told her to go home. Regina took his advice, she wanted to soak into a tub of warm lavender it always calmed her. She got out at her stately mansion which was white with large Roman pillar that stood tall to the second floor. Her butler opened the door to let her in. 

“Good Afternoon Ms. Mills

“Good Afternoon Marcus” she handed him her coat and her bag, as she walked up the foyer stairs her mother greeted her.

“Hello Darling”

“Mother” she said kissing her on her cheek as she usually did.

“You home early? Did something happen?” Regina had walked to her study to her mini bar to fix herself a drink. 

She looked at her mother standing there in her usual black suit.A lady as always never letting her emotions get the better of her. Cora Mills, had built a fearful reputation in the business world. She was known to be cut-throat not sparing anyone who crossed her path wrongly. Cora had built her empire after she had taken the reins from her mother's small scale business. She had met Regina's father at one of their business meetings and for her father it was love at first sight but to Cora it was all about the benefits of marrying an heir to a larger empire that would give her gain over more area of the business market that she held. After a few months of marriage Cora fell pregnant with Regina. When she was born her mother was there, but never really there. She raised Regina to be like her. 

Regina on the hand was a kind girl, with an open and honest heart. However, at the age of 18 she was dealt with the worst fate anyone could have imagined. Her love Daniel was tragically killed in a horse riding accident. The blow made Regina's heart cold and she now realised what her mother always told her that 'Love is weakness'. She closed her heart completely to everything that would make her feel. 

“Ask me what didn't happen” she took a swig of her drink and let the liquid burn down her throat. 

“Okay then what didn't happen”

“I didn't get the contract”

“What do you mean?” her mother raised her eyebrow at her comment almost ready to lecture her.

“I mean I got it but with Nolan Industries. I have to work with their annoying brat Emma Swan” she sat down on her sofa kicking off her shoes she pressed her toes they hurt like hell. 

Clearly Cora could see her daughter was not used to defeat or sharing and least of all with Nolan Industries. She sat next to her daughter and looked at her smiling . Regina looked at her mother and knew she didn’t like that smile. Whenever that happened, her mother’s gears were turning. That smile that she had seen God knows how many times and then things would happen magically out of nowhere exactly as Cora wanted it to happen.

“Regina dear, it is better this way. At least you didn't lose the contract entirely. You can still lead on the project, since they are fairly new to the business of cider manufacturing and you have years of experience in it. And moreover I have been very curious about what the potential of David Nolan and his empire really are.” Cora said smiling at her aghast daughter

Regina couldn't believe her mother actual found a silver lining in her misery. Her mother Cora always had a knack for making the most of a situation. It never ceases to amaze her that her mother could calculate the pros and cons and come up with a solution from just one sentence of the entire situation.

“Maybe it won't be bad working with a novice” she shrugged sipping on her drink again, hoping she wouldn't have to behead Emma Swan somewhere down the line for her stupidity. The girl was far from a business person. After her teenage remark regarding Regina’s sexual preference she sure had her work cut out for her. What was her business anyway if she liked women.

“Mother I am going to the stables. I want to do some riding before dinner” 

She went upstairs and entered her room with a large double door that led into a sitting room and then a bedroom. She fell back on her bed and as she enjoyed the feel of the purple sheets against her skin. It felt cool against her skin. She stared at the ceiling and noticed there was a little fly. 

“Just like Emma. Buzz Buzz”. 

She got up and walked into her closet. It was wall to wall with her suits for work that opened into another room with her evening wear, shoes and other necessities. She had taken pride in her closet and had an entire separate room for her riding gear. She took out her riding outfit, as she slid into it, she thought of Emma Swan the flawless white skin, the pure aroma of vanilla that emitted from the soft blonde hair and 

“What the hell am I thinking!” she shook her head as she pulled her tan pants over her thighs they clung to her like second skin, she put on her black shirt and pull on her black boots before heading downstairs. She stopped in front of the mirror by the door and brushed back her short black hair before putting on her sunglasses and heading out the door. 

She took her own car she didn't want anyone with her that afternoon. On the way she stopped to buy some sugar beets and apples for her horse. She always bought them from a shop where her father, and she used to go to when she was little. She always owed her love for riding to her father. She remembered the first time she rode her horse the feeling was exhilarating. She was free and the air felt alive. 

“Ah! Good afternoon Ms.Mills. The usual?” asked Mr.Fuller 

“Yes thank you Mr.Fuller” she smiled at him. He was in his 70’s with Grey almost silver hair. His glasses were round and sat at almost the tip of his nose. But he had the warmest grey eyes . He handed Regina a bag with everything in it. 

“How’s business now a days Mr.Fuller?” she called out as the old man got her packages ready

“Same old Ms.Mills, some days business is booming other days we have a slow moving day barely enough to sustain business” Regina was deep in thought.

“Since you are selling food for livestock why don’t you think of sourcing up with the local businesses around?” Regina suggested.

“If it were only that easy” he sighed as he handed her the packages

“How about I help you to start up and then we can take it from there?” she offered, the older gentleman’s eyes lit up and was teary 

“You would do that ?Are you sure about that?” he asked to make sure he wasn’t dreaming

“Yes, how about you come to my office on Monday and we can have a discussion with my team and see how we can go about it. The old man nodded with gratefulness, Regina nodded and smiled 

“Will be seeing you Mr.Fuller” He waved to her before he headed to the back of the shop. Regina got into her car and put her seat belt on. Her phone rang, she was in no mood to pick it up, but she did. 

“Regina Mills” she waited for the other person to speak, but all she heard was breathing, irritated already by her horrible day and with all that was happening she just said. 

“Well when you catch your breath call me back” she hung up and turned the engine on and drove to the stables.

Mills Stables was situated in a forest reserve where there were riding trails, her father owned and he had opened part of it to the city for people to use as he never wanted to restrict his love for horses only to his family and she was met by her stable boy.

“Good Afternoon Ms.Mills” he greeted her with a smile.

“Good Afternoon Jake. How is my horse Ryker doing?” she looked at her beautiful black modern Friesian horse. 

Ryker was specially bought by her father as a gift for her from Netherlands. His pedigree was from the best of the best at 16 hands he was a big boy. She kissed him on his nose and touched her forehead to this majestic beast. He neighed in response to her affection. She gave him some of the goodies she bought for him. 

“How are the other horses doing?” she said looking at her other babies in their stalls.

“They are all good Ms.Mills. Star was a bit ill but I called the vet and she took a look at her. She has given her the necessary medication and she is doing fine now” he said looking at the Appaloosa mare in the stall next to Ryker. Regina when over to Star’s stall and looked at the mare who was happy to see her. She gave Star a gentle rub and some sugar beets as well much to Ryker’s dismay.

“Don’t worry I have plenty for you after our ride” Regina said laughing at him as he shook his beautiful black mane.

“Let me get him ready for you” Jake said admiring the bond between Regina and Ryker

“Thank you” Regina was grateful for Jake. He had been there with her family stables since Daniel was there. And he learnt everything about horses from Daniel who was not only Stablemaster but also a horse riding instructor.

She walked to her locker in the building opposite the stables to get her riding helmet out. She was deep in thought when she heard a familiar voice. She bent backwards to peep from the side of her locker door only to find Emma and her PA there. 

“What the hell are they doing here?” she thought as she hid her face and quickly took her helmet out and placed it on her head hoping to avoid any interaction with them. She turned her back and took quick strides to her horse waiting for her saddled and ready. As soon as she mounted Ryker she heard that voice! She rolled her eyes and plastered her famous smile.

“Ms.Mills, what a pleasant surprise” she saw Emma standing in her riding gear, black boots, black pants and a red top. Her blond hair neatly done in a braid that came around the front of her head. 

“Ms.Swan, fancy seeing you here. I didn't know you liked riding” she said quickly hoping she wouldn’t have to continue this nonsense conversation with her.

“Oh I don't I just come to take in the scenery” she winked at her “ If you know what I mean” Ruby giggled beside her. Regina couldn't believe that she would have to work with this childish woman. She always loved riding and was taught by her father to love and respect her horse. She believed riding was to be respected not to be made fun off by these two uncouth women.

“Forgive me if I don't share your sentiments. But I must take your leave” She gave Emma a half nod and took off on her horse. 

“Damn, that woman looks fine in anything and on anything. Did you see that gorgeous creature she was riding” Ruby nudged Emma who was still watching Regina riding away.

“Mmmm” said Emma chewing her lower lip.

Regina was preoccupied as she rode , she was thinking of the day and how she was going to handle it down the line. She tapped her horse to go faster she closed her eyes feeling the breeze on her face this was what she loved, the feeling of riding such a beautiful, powerful animal. She could feel all the troubles of the day blowing away from her body with the breeze. Everything that she had felt in her life always felt better when she was out riding. The horse’s hooves against the earth felt like thunder. 

She then slowed down till she stopped under her usual tree. This tree held many memories for her and it was old. Dismounting her horse she walked towards the oak tree she usually sat under enjoying the sun. Raising her hand she touched the old bark taking her back to memories when she and Daniel had kissed and spend many lazy afternoons under. She lay there looking at the blue sky and the white clouds that went by not a sound other than her horse who was pacing around. The sun felt warm against her skin and she soon fell asleep. She opened her eyes to find Emma stroking her horse. Regina never let anyone touch him, and Emma was no exception.

“What the hell are you doing to my horse?” she roared at her as she charged towards Emma who obviously seemed shocked at Regina’s behaviour for just stroking her horse. 

“I saw him roaming and thought something happened as I didn't see you, so I came down here and you were sleeping” she explained 

“Remember this Ms.Swan, no one and I mean no one touches my horse” Regina grabbed the reigns from Emma's hands. 

Emma winced as she felt the leather burn as it was being ripped from her hand. She looked at the brunette who clearly was mad about what happened earlier today. She decided to leave before things got out of hand. 

Regina couldn't believe how impetuous Emma could be. Didn't she know not to touch what was not hers? The horse didn't even know her and she could have been hurt. She mounted the horse who was clearly feeling different now. Regina thought it was best to take him back in because the horse was clearly showing signs of distress. On her way back, she rode him fast to see if it would loosen him up to get back into the frame of riding like before. He was fine and was thundering back when she felt the horse tense. Before she could slow down the, animal neighed suddenly stopped kicking up mud and grass bucking wildly. Regina tried her best to calm the animal and stay on. But it was too strong for her, she lost her grip on the reigns and went sailing over the horse's head .


	3. Chapter 3

Emma and Ruby were sitting and having a coffee at the stables deck which gave them a clear view of the whole riding ground. She was watching Regina get on the horse and saw her heading back. 

“Maybe I should apologise to her?” She sipped her cocoa looking at Ruby who was watching Regina ride. 

“I don't think that would be wise right now, judging she is still flared up about the morning meeting” she took her sip of her coffee trying to read Emma’s emotions on her face.

“Yeah but you know-” Emma was cut shot by a scream that came from the direction of the riding path. She jumped to her feet looking in the direction the scream came from. She saw Regina flying through the air and bouncing off the ground not moving.

“Shit! Ruby get help” she yelled as she made her way to the motorbike. 

She rode to towards Regina and the distressed animal. Emma was never one to ride horses and she sure as hell didn't know how to calm the animal. When she reached the spot the animal kept stomping the ground dangerously close to the unconscious brunette. Moving her out of harm's way was out of the question as she didn't know the extent of her injuries. Using the bike she blocking the animal from getting closer to Regina. She tried to grab the reign's to calm the animal down but she knew it could sense her fear. In the distance Emma relieved to see Jake coming towards them, he grabbed hold of the reigns and calmed the animal down. Emma rushed to Regina’s side. Emma could see she had a cut on her forehead and her leg rested in a rather odd position. 

“Help quick!” she shouted as she saw the in house medical team rushing towards them. Emma stepped aside as they attended to Regina who looked pale.

“She is losing blood, we need a air med”. Emma looked at them confused she only had a cut on her head, when they turned her over Emma realized what they mean. Regina’s leg was broken badly and the blood was soaking through. They cuffed her neck to keep her head immobilized . 

“Anyone going with her?” The paramedic called out looking at the crowd that gathered

“I am” Emma said as she climbed into the helicopter. “Ruby meet us at the hospital” she threw her keys, Ruby ran towards the parking lot. 

“Ms.-”

“Ms.Swan”

“Ms.Swan what can you tell us about her”

“Her name is Regina Mills. She is 30 ,I just heard a scream and then she was on the ground not moving”

“Okay and your relationship to Ms.Mills?”

“Business associate” Emma said as she didn't really have a relationship with Regina other than business. 

They reached the hospital in no time and , Regina was put on a gurney and rushed into ER, Emma felt she needed to call someone for her. She called the Mills office and spoke to Sydney to inform Cora. Emma waited in the waiting room worried for Regina. After awhile Cora and Sydney reached the hospital. Emma saw them frantically looking for a doctor who was caring for her. Emma walked to them. Sydney recognized her

“Ms.Swan” he greeted her

“Mr.Glass, Ms.Mills” she greeted both of them.

“Where is she?” Cora asked in a firm tone. Emma explained everything.

“So we don't know what Regina's condition is yet. ” Emma said. This wasn't the first time she had seen an accident or death. Clearly Regina's mother was distraught but not showing it one bit, she led her to the waiting room while Sydney went to get them cups of coffee while they waited. A good two hours later the doctor came into the waiting room. Cora rose from her seat

“Doctor, how is my daughter?” Emma looked anxious as well.

“Ms.Mills your daughter has sustained a injury to her right femur suffering a compound fracture , we will have to reset the bone and she took a hit to her head, we have done a scan and it seems she has a concussion. ” Cora looked at him she looked irritated at the doctor.

“We have given her pain killers and sedated her till she is ready for surgery” 

“When can we see her?” Emma asked

“You can go now but you will have to keep the visit short as she needs to rest. One of you can stay behind”he walked away.

“Ms.Mills, everything is going to be alright” Emma assured her knowing all to well that things can take a turn for the worse with these kind of injuries. 

“That stupid girl, always doing things that puts her in danger” 

Emma frowned at the older lady's choice of words towards her daughter who didn't deliberately put herself in harms way. She kept quite knowing reasoning with her was of no use after all she raised her and maybe the situation had just got her worried.

Cora turned her attention to Emma and Ruby looking more composed.

“I am sorry, I didn't introduce myself properly, Cora Mills” she extended her hand to Emma and Ruby, not that Emma didn’t know who she was but didn’t want to be rude.

“Emma Swan and this is my friend Ruby Lucas” Cora raised her eyebrow at Lucas.

“I know your grandmother, Ms.Lucas. She owns a chain of diners am I right?” 

“Yes she does, Ms.Mills” Ruby smiled at her proud of her grandmother and proud that a lady like Cora Mills knew about her grandmother’s diners.

“I don't know why this foolish girl never listens and now she is here, in this condition. I don't even know how long it will take for her to recover from this” Emma was taken aback at the fact that Cora looked at Regina’s accident as a inconvenient dent in her busy schedule. 

“Ms.Mills, your daughter is a formidable force to reckon with she will pull through and be back in no time.” Emma looked at her saying it with affirmation of her previous meetings with Regina. 

Cora smiled at Emma at her confidence in her daughter. Clearly this girl had seen Regina at her best.

“I think I will go and check on her now” she rose to her feet and made her way out the door leaving Emma and Ruby to themselves.

“No wonder Regina is like that” Ruby finally spoke up after holding her comments in Emma wondered how she held out for so long. Ruby was one of the most outspoken people Emma had ever come across. 

“Yeah, I get your drift” Emma felt a shiver run up her spine remember Cora's demur. They saw Cora alone as they watched from the glass outside.

“She looks so lifeless and pale” Ruby came up beside Emma who was watching Cora hold her daughter's limp hand in hers. 

“I just hope she gets better soon. We need to get home as well, Mom and Dad are expecting visitors for dinner and I don't think Granny will be too happy with you staying out too long. Lets wait till Ms.Mills comes out and we can tell her we will be leaving and will see her in the morning” Both ladies waited patiently outside until Cora came to meet them. She straighten her jacket and looked gratefully at them.

“Thank you for everything Ms.Swan and Ms.Lucas” 

“Please call me Emma, Ms.Mills we will need to leave now as I have a prior commitment but I will be back in the morning.” 

Emma handed her a card “This is my mobile number if you need anything at all please call me or even if it is just to talk” Emma smiled.

“Thank you Emma but I think we should be fine” Cora said accepting the card. She watched the two ladies walk away and was impressed with Emma.

“Maybe Regina needs someone like her in business as well as personally” she thought to herself.

“Emma sweetheart, where have you been? Your covered in mud and and is that blood?!” her mother Mary-Margaret looked at her shocked as she walk through the doors of Nolan estate.

“I am fine mom, stop!” she pushed her mother's roaming hands checking her for any injuries. “Its not my blood.”

“Where you anywhere near a crime?” her mother quizzed still checking her for injuries

“Mom! its Regina Mills's blood” she said irritated at her mother’s ever prying hands and questions

“Regina Mills?” she turned to see her father walking from the living room towards them. 

“Yes, she was thrown off her horse and sustained a compound fracture to her leg . Ruby and I have been there since afternoon”

“Oh no, poor Cora she must be devastated” Mary-Margaret looked at Emma thinking that she would have been in shambles if anything happened to her precious girl. 

“Yeah she is but she sure has a funny way of showing it. After all Regina is her only child” Emma cut through her thoughts

“She isn't her only child. Regina has a sister Zelena” David took a bite of his apple.

“How come you never mentioned Zelena before?” Emma was now curious about the family.

“Well, Cora had her before she was married to Regina's father and she gave her up for adoption. But years later Zelena came looking for her. Zelena has a successful production company. Wicked Inc.”

“Damn! That's Regina's sister?” Wow beauty runs in their family Emma thought to herself smirking and having a picture of Regina and Zelena together before her mother’s cheery invasive voice invaded her thoughts

“So Emma, are you going to get ready?” Mary-Margaret was obviously pointing out to Emma's current sad condition.

“No mom, I intend to greet our guests covered in mud and blood a new trend” she said making a mock bow

“There's no need to be sarcastic.” Her mother chided

“Can I call Ruby, I am going to be bored listening to you guys talk” 

“Fine you can call her” Emma watched her mother walk away. She went up stairs to her room. It was where she could just relax and kick back without her mother hovering over her. She took off her soiled clothes and dropped them in the hamper. Her room was white with red motifs and black. She entered her en suit and turned on the water to soak in the tub, she could used some quite time before her guests arrived. She dialled Ruby's number to give her enough time to dress up and come over.

“Are you serious? You want me to join you for a boring dinner. Emma I love you but that doesn't give you the right to destroy my happiness”

“Stop My! I need you please.” Emma begged after a long and tense pause 

“Fine I will come but you owe me big time” Emma laughed to herself as she hung up she wondered how lucky she was to have her as a friend. She remembered the time when she had no one and had no family the thought of being alone again scared her, she never wanted to feel the tears, the darkness and the constant rejection. She shook her head and went back to her bath enjoying the scents of vanilla in her tub. She wondered what Regina smelt like after a bath or what she liked to do.

“Maybe I need to look at her from a friend point of view rather than business all the time.” she smiled to herself at the thought of having someone as sophisticated as Regina as her friend . She heard a knock on her door

“Who is it?” 

“Its me” she groaned it was her mom who always hovered around and over her.

“What is it mom?” 

“Emma I just brought you dress that you would be wearing for dinner?” Emma perked up “Dress?”

“Mom, I am not wearing a dress, I said I would be there but I never said I was wearing what you wanted”

“Emma stop being so spoilt and just wear it I am leaving it on your bed” she heard the door close. She sulked as she submerged herself in the water. She wished she could stay there for the rest of the evening. 

At 7 pm she heard the door ring, she saw their butler open the door to let in Ruby. 

“Finally, what took you so long?” she looked at her brunette friend dressed in red and hair all done up. 

“My, My Ms.Swan I do say you look absolutely ravishing” she looked at Emma in a black A line dress. Emma held the seams of her skirt and mocked her with a curtsey. 

“Ruby” Mary-Margaret greeted her. She was dressed in a white and blue suit and David in a black dinner jacket.

“Mr &Mrs.Nolan, its good to see you this evening. Thank You for having me.” she smiled at them both. As Ruby spoke to Emma's parents her phone began to ring.

“Hello?” 

“Ms.Swan, this is Cora Mills”

“Yes Ms.Mills” Emma walked out to the deck away from group. “How is Regina?”

“They are taking her in for surgery now. I thought you would like to know” Emma cringed at the thought of someone resetting her bone. 

“Thank you for letting me know Ms.Mills, I will definitely stop by in the morning to see her” she hung up glad to know Regina was going into surgery. She walked back to the group.

“Who was that sweetheart?” Emma rolled her eyes, her mother was constantly over compensating for what she had done to her long time ago but it was getting to be a nuisance as she was always in her face and her business.

“Ms.Mills, she was updating me on Regina's condition”

“Cora Mills called you??” Mary-Margaret seemed shocked that Cora would call personally to talk to Emma. The woman was known to never make anything personal unless it was a grudge.

“How is she?”

“They are taking her into surgery now, Ruby and I will stop by in the morning to visit her” Emma looked at Ruby who quickly nodded to confirm what Emma said.

“Please say Hello to Cora for us and wish her for us” 

“Will do mom” Emma looked at Ruby thinking of how formal they keep getting with everything. 

Their guests arrived at 8 pm. Mr.Gold and his wife Belle. They were business friends with the family for a long time.

“I am surprised your son Neal didn't come along with you Mr.Gold” 

“Neal is away on business, he will be back only next month” Gold said as David handed him a scotch. 

“Did you hear about Cora's daughter?”Mary-Margaret said out of the blue. This is what Emma hated the most her mother gossiping about things that didn’t concern her.

“No we didn't. Is something wrong?” Belle asked looking concerned. Emma smiled at Belle but glared at her mother who ignored her.

“Yes, she was thrown off her horse . They just took her into surgery” Emma was shocked that her mother would discuss Regina with the Golds like she was a hot topic and a must know to all. 

“Our Emma took her to the hospital.” She said beaming as if Emma had won a purple heart, Emma wanted to slap her forehead “I can only imagine what's through Cora mind” she continued.

“I do hope she gets well soon. It would be sad to see such talent snuffed out because of a horse riding accident again”

“Again? What do you mean by Again? And I am sorry but she is going to get better. She is not going to die” Emma said passionately. She disliked the way they spoke about Regina as if she was going to die.

“She better, she is the heiress to the entire fortune and she is also the creator of their secret cider recipe, it would be a shame to see something happen to her” Emma couldn't take this talk anymore. 

She excused herself and Ruby followed , both of them went to the deck and parked themselves on the chaise lounge, sipping their drinks. 

“What's on your mind Emma?” she looked at her friend

“I don't know why, but I want to be at the hospital right now. To be there when they bring her out of surgery, I don’t know what Mr.Gold meant by again?” Emma looked at Ruby. 

She knew Emma had a heart of gold and she always would see through anything till the end. She smiled and squeezed Emma's hand. 

“I'm always with you Swan” she smiled

“I know Red” Emma squeezed her hand back. 

Emma got off the chaise lounge and pulled her father aside explaining to him that she needed to be at the hospital. David smiled at his daughter with pride knowing her heart was always in the right place. He told her to go and let them know what was happening. Emma and Ruby ran out before Mary-Margaret could protest.


	4. Chapter 4

Cora sat in the waiting room alone, Sydney had left hours ago. She could only think of Regina lying there lifeless. 

“Why did she have to go riding? You stupid girl” she closed her eyes and scrunched her fist against her forehead. 

Regina always loved riding ever since she was little with her father Henry who had taught her to ride at their estate. She had always found it away to get away from her busy life. It always took her back to her best memories of her and her father. Then there was the accident with Regina and her fiancée. She looked up to see Emma and Ruby smiling at her. 

“What are you two doing here?” she asked shocked to find the girls there all dressed up.

“We didn't want you to be alone and we knew that when Regina came out you wouldn't want to be alone” They sat on either side of her. Holding her hands. Cora had never met anyone like Emma before and she saw this girl for all the kindness she had in her heart. All things that Regina needed in her life. 

“Regina never had friends, she was always too busy working, I blame myself for that” Cora looked at them sadly

“Well, guess what Ms.Mills, we are Regina's new friends” Ruby said confidently smiling at the older woman who smiled gratefully back at her.

After several coffee's and long chat Emma learnt a lot about Regina from her mother. It was 1 am when the doctor finally came in to tell them that the surgery had gone well and that Regina was now resting in recovery. He asked them not to go in but they could see her from outside because of the possibility of infection. They all stood outside looking at Regina lying there with wires coming out of her from every side. She looked so young without her make up. Her right leg was in a cast. An oxygen tube ran from her mouth to a machine. Emma couldn't believe she was looking at the same woman she saw the previous morning. She looked so small and helpless and not intimidating as she usually did. Emma looked at Cora who looked tired.

“Ms.Mills, why don't you go home, we will stay here and call you if there are any changes” Cora looked at Emma.

“I can't trouble you with this” 

“You can and it’s no trouble we are just waiting for a friend to wake up” Emma smiled. She told Ruby to drop Cora to her home as she had come there with Sydney. Ruby left with Cora, Emma phone buzzed it was her mother, she would never leave her alone.

Mom: Where are you Emma?

Emma: Out partying mom.

Mom: I thought you were going to the hospital?

Emma: Mom! I am at the hospital and will be staying the night here with Ruby. 

Mom: Why?

Emma: Because Ms.Mills was tired and alone and we wanted to.

Mom: Fine, let me know about Regina

Emma: Why so you can gossip about her?

Mom: No, because I would like to know how she is doing?

Emma:Fine! Goodnight!

Mom:Goodnight Sweetheart. 

Emma couldn't believe how infuriating her mother could be. Constantly questioning her and always hovering about her. If Emma had to go anywhere there was a million questions that followed that request. Emma leaned against the glass it felt cool against her forehead. She saw a nurse go into the room to check on Regina and monitor her vitals. As she came out Emma stopped her

“How is she doing?” 

“You wife is going to be fine, she is heavily sedated” Emma turned red in the face “W-wife?” 

“She's-she's my friend not my wife” she managed to say

“Oh, I am sorry, the way you have been looking at her and waiting I thought she was your wife. My bad” the nurse apologised and left. Emma stood there looking, did feel something for Regina, she felt it the first day she went head to head with her two years ago at a business seminar. The power and grace Regina displayed during their seminar stirred feelings in Emma for her. But was it just respect and admiration for her? or more?

Flashback - Two Year Ago

“And yes with the proper supply the demand will also grow and with the increase in demand there would be supply and increase in income of a company.” Regina said looking at the young business people looking at her as she spoke. 

“Does anyone have any questions?” she said raising her head looking at some of the curious faces and some absolutely blank faces. She knew half of them here were probably just sitting because they were forced to be here, while some sat with a smug look as if they were above her. 

“I do” a voice came in from the shadowed part of the room. Regina tried to focus so she could see the person asking the question.

“Yes, Ms.”

“Emma. How do you know what product would be a success and what wouldn’t?” she asked

“Well Ms.Emma, you don’t bring in a product unless you have done the proper testing, surveys and research. Reginary product needs to be carefully researched with the general public” she said “Is that all?”

“No, I have another question. What if there are other products that are the same as the one you are launching?” 

“Well then just like a car in the same category you need to give better features and up the quality” she smiled at the crowed. “Is that all Ms.Emma”

“Yes Ms.Mills Thank you” Emma was amazed that Regina had the answers to her questions so easily. 

Emma waited in the waiting room till a nurse came up to her to tell her they were shifting Regina into a room. It was 5 am. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep. Ruby was walking towards her with a cup of coffee.

“Why didn't you wake me up?” She groaned at Ruby taking the much needed caffeinated ambrosia from her hand, knowing all too well this was no specialized coffee but brown water from a vending Machine, for the time being this would have to do till she can get hold of some good stuff.

“I fell asleep as well, but woke up before you thanks to move overactive bladder” laughed Ruby “So much for a night vigil” 

“We need to call Cora and tell her that they are shifting Regina.”

“Okay do you have her number?”

“Yes she called me earlier when we were home” Emma looked through her call log to check the most recent numbers and found it.

“Ms.Mills, Goodmorning its Emma”

“Emma, Is everything alright with Regina?” even though composed there was tension in her voice

“She is fine Ms.Mills they are shifting her to a private room just wanted to inform you we will be with her” Emma heard Cora sigh in relief.

“I will be there within the hour, Thank you Emma” Cora was grateful that Emma was there with Regina. Right now she knew she could rely on Emma’s discretion regarding the accident as she didn’t require the press getting hold of it. The Press had long hounded their family and especially Regina with everything that had happened to her in the past. Cora sighed thinking about her daughter’s fate most of which she was responsible for.  
“See you then” Emma hung up and returned to Ruby who was waiting for her by Regina’s room. 

The room was a large en suite with a beautiful view and another bed for anyone staying over. There was a large screen TV and a couch. It looked like a mini apartment. Emma smiled to herself as she and Ruby made themselves comfortable while Emma sat next to Regina's bed. She watched the brunette sleep, her chest moving in time with the beeps of the machine. Emma looked down at the perfect hands and wanted to feel them , tracing her fingers on the brunette’s hand they were so soft, she didn't notice them from her handshake the previous day as she had her leather gloves on. “She is so beautiful” she smiled to herself. 

“Emma quit being creepy, she looks like a helpless victim and you look like a serial killer/stalker” Ruby said laughing as she closed her eyes to sleep.

Emma’s thoughts were disturbed by Regina’s phone buzzing. Emma reached for it just in time to see R.Locksley as call registered as missed she saw her wallpaper. It was a young Regina with an older man at the stables. Emma smiled looking at Regina's warm smile and the happiness her face held when she was holding he man’s hand. She loved the way she smiled though she had never really seen it that much being business rivals and all. Regina always locked herself away from the world kept her life private where no one could use any of it as her weakness. Emma on the other hand was an open book thanks to her parent’s announcement when they found her.

After an hour, on the dot Cora showed up. Emma looked up to see Cora with coffee and breakfast for both of them from Granny’s. Emma smiled know all too well that Granny must have sent her bear claw in it.

“Ms.Mills, good morning!” she greeted Cora. Cora greeted the two ladies as she handed them their breakfast in a bag . She sat next to Regina's bed while Emma sat on the bed opposite and Ruby sat on the couch. Just as Emma opened her breakfast bag she heard Regina moan softly. She stopped and looked at her, Cora stood up gently holding Regina's hand as if trying to reassure her that she was there.

“Em...ma” 

Emma was shocked to hear her name come out of the unconscious brunette’s lips.

“She is here” Regina opened her eyes but couldn't focus, her head was pounding and her right leg throbbing, her back hurt, she could barely move. The lights were so bright she squeezed Cora's hand as she trying to get into focus.

“Ruby get the doctor” Emma told her friend who was on her feet and out the door in a second. 

“Hey Ms.Mills” she said smiling as Regina tried to focus on the voice. Emma turned the light off so she could see better. After a good few minutes she managed to adjust her eyes on the blonde.

“Sw-Swan?” she was surprised to find the blonde there, she raised her arm to touch her thinking she was dreaming but then she winced as her shoulder hurt like hell . Her right leg was throbbing and the pain was excruciating. Tears flowed from her eyes as she tried to suck in the pain. The doctor checked Regina while the others stood aside waiting for him to finish . 

“She seems to be doing well. We will have to keep her here for a few days till she is completely stable. Her cast will have to be left on for another month because of the bone healing. We will give her painkillers but if the pain is too much we will have to start her on intravenous morphine” Cora thanked the doctor as he left. 

“What is she doing here?” was the first thing to come out of the brunette’s mouth although still not wide awake.

“She was the one who saved you from your horse and brought you in. They have been with you since yesterday afternoon” Cora told her daughter. Regina eyed them suspiciously, but couldn’t quite concentrate with the pain and sedation she just nodded her head and fell back to sleep.

“I think she needs time to recover. We will take your leave Ms.Mills. I will call in tomorrow to check on how she is doing” Emma said as she stood up.

“Thank you for all your help Emma” Cora stood up and shook hands with Emma. The woman was a beast in business but the side Emma saw to her was that of a woman who loved her daughter.

“Regina looked startled to see us there, she must have thought we kidnapped her” Ruby said laughing as she tasted the familiar coffee her grandmother always served. 

“I thought she was going to yell at me good thing she was out of it” Emma said with relief knowing how vicious Regina could get.

“So what are we going to do about the contract?” Ruby knew that with Regina out of commission they would have to take the lead on this till she was back on her feet.

“I guess we will have to wait and see if Regina will be heading it or Cora, either way they are both not the most easiest women to deal with” Emma laughed thinking of how the two women would sit down and have a conversation.

It had been a week since the accident and Emma had made sure she visited Regina and her mother at the hospital every other day. Regina on the other hand always had a suspicious eye on the blonde, wondering what her motive was to be so pally with her.

“Hi!” Emma waved cheerfully at a now fully awake brunette. She looked well and the color had returned back to her skin. 

“Ah Emma a pleasure to see you again. I cannot thank you enough for all that you have done” Cora said gratefully.

“Why?” came a sudden question from Regina. Emma rolled her eyes count on Regina to be suspicious of her even when she tried to save her life.

“Well if you must know Ms.Mills I was hoping you would tell me your secret cider recipe while in a state of unconsciousness” Emma dead panned

“I knew you were after something”

“Regina Mills! How dare you be ungrateful?” her mother's voice was stern and authoritative. Emma looked at Cora and knew this woman meant business when she needed to.

“That's alright Ms.Mills, I am sure she didn't mean it” trying to calm Cora down

“I so meant it Emma Swan, you may have won a contract with me but there is no way I am going to be chummy with you in anyway. The last person I need help from is you” The brunette snorted making sure she emphasised on the You. 

She didn’t want help from her competition and definitely not this childish woman who should be a barmaid or something low in her career. Emma face fell at Regina's words. She forced a smile on her face and mumbled an excuse as she backed away slowly and choked down a sob that rose in her throat. 

“Ms.Mills, we will take your leave. We have to get home too.” Emma wished Cora a quick goodbye before she and Ruby walked down the hallway to exit the hospital.

They got into Emma's truck. Both women rode in silence. Emma dropped Ruby off at her home before heading to her own. The last person she wanted to see right now was a mom with all questions possible. When the butler opened the door she was relieved. She managed to make it to her room where she took off her clothes and crashed into bed letting her pillow absorb her tears. 

“Why did what Regina say hurt so much? Its not like there was something between us?” Exhaustion and crying put her to sleep. 

All Emma ever wanted to do was to help people who needed her help and be able to give them what they needed. Did Regina expect her to ignore her and walk away?

“I cannot believe you were so rude and inconsiderate to Emma, after she showed you nothing but kindness” Cora reprimanded her daughter. Regina on the other hand could care less. She never trusted anyone, because everyone she trusted and loved would either leave her or die.

“I did what I did mother and there is nothing to change that, and what's with you on first name basis with her?” she retorted trying to get comfortable in the hospital bed that was set at an awkward angle

“I don't care you will apologise to Emma” she handed Emma's number to the non apologetic brunette who made a face, she turned her head the other way refusing to take the number. Cora had enough of Regina’s childish behaviour she grabbed Regina’s hand and shoved the business card Emma had given her on the first day. Regina looked shocked at the force her mother used and stared at her while her mother stared her down. 

“I will call her later, once she had rested. Whose at the office?” she asked like a grumpy little child.

“Sydney is there and I will be going there myself. You can sit here and sulk with your attitude” Cora said in distaste as she walked off. 

Regina turned the card in her hand and saw the card was all black with accents of white on it. On the front of the card with Emma's name on it and her direct line and mobile number. 

“What do you really want Ms.Swan?” Regina said as she narrowed her eyes at the card as if waiting for the card to give her a clue or some form of information on Emma Swan . 

Regina had never really had anyone go out of their way to be nice to her or help since Daniel. The only friend she truly trusted after Daniel was Kathryn. Daniel was now just a memory. She wanted to scream as she lay there in bed but no amount of screaming or anger would bring back the man she loved. She looked for her phone and decided to call Sydney before her mother got to the office. 

“Ms.Mills! How are you?” his chirpy and energetic voice always made her cringe. The man was always eyeing her and trying to please her hoping he stood a chance in her life. Regina on the other hand just needed him for work or to do her dirty work.

“I am fine Sydney, in pain but fine. Now listen to me. I need the files on Nolan industries and I need you to keep mother away from our new contract okay?” Sydney could feel the firmness in her order.

“Fine I can do that. I will get you the files shortly” he hung up. 

Regina wanted to read up on Emma and see if she could find anything that could help her with the girl helping her or wanting to be friends with her. She never had friends except for Kathryn who was her friend since her college days. But Kathryn had been so busy with her family business and travelling that she never had time for Regina other than the few odd calls and occasional visits when she was in town. Regina on the other hand was constantly drowning herself in work that she barely had time to socialize unless it was for business or to ease her stress. 

Emma woke up just after 2 in the afternoon, she licked her dry lips as and looked at the clock.

“Shit!” she jumped up from her bed and quickly made her way to her bathroom where she brushed her teeth, showered and dress up in jeans, boots and tank top. 

She didn’t have to go to work today as her father and mother were taking care of business. She was thinking about Regina but was also hurt by the way she spoke to her. She looked at her phone and saw 3 missed calls and two voice messages. One from Ruby, one from her mom she groaned and another from an unknown number. She frowned looking at it. She listened to the voicemail from her mother and then the other one from Ruby. No call from Regina, but then again why would she expect any from the woman who clearly made no effort in hiding her dislike and mistrust of her. 

Grabbing the keys from the key bowl she got into her truck to head out to Granny’s to have some lunch. Granny always made the best burgers and fries that she loved so much. And her hot cup of cocoa topped with cream and cinnamon. She smiled to herself as she sat in the never ending traffic of New York. When she finally did reach the diner an hour later she was greeted by a waitress who knew she was a regular and took her to her favourite seat by the window. Emma loved watching the people walk by going about their day. She always wondered what they were thinking of. She sometimes wished she was like Mel Gibson in ‘What Women Want” maybe she could see inside the brunette’s head. Regina’s head, her soft dark hair that smelt like apples and cinnamon, her dark eyes and soft skin. Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice

“Fancy seeing you here” she turned to meet the gaze of an older lady who she knew was the owner of the establishment and Ruby’s grandmother. 

“Hiya Granny!” she greeted the older lady with a hug and she loved the familiar aroma’s that the older lady always had. It always reminder her of home that she never had growing up.

“Your pal is still asleep, you guys must have had some party last night” she took a seat next to Emma

“Well actually we were at the hospital looking after a business associate”

“The Mills girl?”

“Yes ”

“Yes she told me about her. I have known the Mills family for ages. Very sad story of the girl though” the fact that Granny knew something about Regina peaked Emma’s curiosity. It's one thing getting information from Regina’s mother and the internet about her it's another hearing it from a non related person who had been in this city for ages. 

“What do you mean sad story?” trying to sound as casual as possible while feeling flutters in her stomach. 

“You didn’t hear about the loss of her loved one, I think he was her fiancée” Regina was engaged?? Emma thought to herself trying to digest the information. 

“Yes, I think his name was Daniel, he was killed in a horse riding accident a few years ago. She was charming girl but the accident changed her completely. She shut herself completely to the world. She does have a reputation of being a playgirl, because of the amount of lovers she had had since. Women though.”

“Lovers? But no relationship? ” Emma couldn’t hide her curiosity anymore, she wanted to know more about Regina.

“No, she never had a relationship after Daniel” Granny shrugged.

“I see” Emma said thoughtfully

“Well, I heard that her mother, Cora had gotten her married to a rich older man a month after Daniel’s death, however that turned bad as well. The guy used to abuse her. I think she ended in the hospital twice due to the abuse as well, if I am not mistaken . But he died after a year not that she cared, infact she was happy to be free of him”

“Regina was married to an old man?” 

“Emma out of everything I told you, you picked up on that?” Granny raised an eyebrow at her

“No, I am just shocked at what happened to her. She seemed so composed and powerful you would never expect these kind of things to happen to someone as smart as her.” Emma now wanted more than ever to be friends with Regina. 

To be there for her. But how was she going to get through to her with all her walls up. The woman was like a impenetrable fortress. Emma couldn’t see anyway in. But Emma Swan was persistent and she was not about to give up.

“Here are the files you requested” Sydney handed the files to Regina who lay on the bed clearly in pain.

“These painkillers really don’t provide much of relief do they?” Sydney nodded his head in agreement. Regina rolled her eyes at the man, he was always going to agree with her even if she said white was black. She pressed the buzzer for the nurse to come in. A few minutes later a young, blonde with scrubs entered the room. 

“Yes Ms.Mills?” 

“I need more pain meds” she asked as she tried to adjust herself on the bed

“Ms.Mills we just gave you some 15 minutes ago, I will have to ask the doctor if we can increa-“

“Listen to me very clearly, I need pain meds, because I am not going to lay here and let my leg throb while I wait for the meds to take their effect! I need something quick” she growled at the nurse who look at her and smiled. Something about her reminded her of Emma Swan!. 

“Ms.Mills, if you're going to get like that then we will have to sedate you” she continued

“Excuse me? Are you threatening me! Don’t you talk to me like I am a child” Regina was now sitting up even though her leg hurt like hell won’t have it, she could just choke this woman who denied her pain meds.

“I will talk to the doctor but you are going to have to stay put till then” she turned and left the room and Regina fell back on her pillows cussing. She looked at Sydney

“Stay put it's not like I can go anywhere in this condition! Why are you still here?” she glared at him. He averted his eyes and mumbled a goodbye before he left.

After making herself as comfortable as she could get she opened the files on Emma. Her eyes got big when she realized that Emma Swan was abandoned as a child due to her mother being unmarried to her father. The family didn’t want to face society with a dark secret so they had the child left to the state and its system. 

She read on as she saw that only recently had the Nolan's found her and had official accepted her into the family. During her time in foster care Emma had been through a lot and she especially had to bear the brunt of being taken advantage off. Regina felt sick at the thought of a helpless child in New York being venerable to the evils of society while desperately wanting to have a family she never had. 

She never really thought that Emma would have such a sad life, something like hers. She felt that although she had a mother, she was never really loved. She still had to work with her and she still had to understand her. Because the file may say something but this has been a few years old and so there is no telling how she has changed as a person. Because people change, due to circumstances. Regina read on and there was a huge part of Emma’s life missing from the file. Damn it! Regina hated information that was incomplete.

Emma drove to the hospital she knew Regina wouldn’t be happy to see her, but she felt responsible for her. She parked in the hospital parking lot and made her way to the hospital main entrance which was always bustling with patients and ambulances. As the automatic doors opened cool smell of sterilized hospital air hit her. She walked down the hallway making her way to the elevators she saw many other patients with broken bones, head injuries, overdoses etc and doctors and nurses attending to them or relentlessly working to revive them. Emma was nervous to meet the brunette again, as she pushed the button to the second floor. Last time Cora was there as a buffer this time God only knew what would happen this time.

When she reached the room she knocked on the door but got no response. Peeping in she saw Regina was alone. The only sound in the room was a ECG machine monitoring her heart beats. Emma didn’t want to disturb her so she walked quietly to her bed and looked at her. She was sleeping peacefully, her right thigh elevated with a pillow under her cast. Her foot was swollen but then again it would happen with such an injury. Emma looked at her lips they looked so lovely, the very same lips that could hurt people. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. It was a red file. Emma carefully pulled it from under Regina’s arm without waking her up to keep it on the stand next to her bed. Her eyes grew wide when she saw her name on it. She opened the file and read through it as her eyes filled with tears. She was checking up on her, she didn’t trust her. Her chest hurt, it was like someone was digging into her life something she wanted kept locked and never opened. Here was this woman who was a business associate and had no right to know anything about her.

Leaving the room with red rimmed eyes she bumped into a nurse, without raising her head she ran down the hall desperately trying to get away from this person, desperately wanting to forget what she saw. Regina Mills now saw Emma Swan bare open, something Emma didn't want her to see or know. She needed to get away from there, away from Regina Mills. She was a horrible person, someone who could probably never care for anyone. Emma got into the lift and made her way to her truck. She rang Ruby and asked her to meet her at their local pub, Muligans.

“Emma, I think your reading too much into it” Ruby said taking a swig of her drink

“Am I Ruby? Because she had a fuckin file of my whole life in her hospital bed” Emma was really upset that Regina would do something like that to gain an upper hand over her in their business dealings. 

“I have not done anything like that, infact I felt sorry for her and was going to be her friend and be there for her” 

“Emma, you are really reacting strangely to someone who is just a business rival. Do you feel more for her?” Emma’s jaw dropped

“I don’t feel anything for her; I just thought she could use a friend. But I don’t need a person like her in my life” Ruby put her hand on Emma’s forearm

“Calm down. Maybe you need to confront her about it and see what she says about it okay?” Ruby knew that anything concerning Emma’s past was a sensitive issue that Emma tried her best to avoid. But having Regina Mills who Emma admired to dig into her past without her permission was a breach of trust.

“No Ruby, let’s just keep this professional and nothing more” Emma was clearly disgusted and hurt by what she found out and didn’t want to have anything more to do with Regina other than their business deals. 

After a few hours and many drinks later Ruby dropped Emma back home. At 6 pm Emma’s phone began to buzz, she groaned as she pulled the pillow over her head hoping it would stop. But it kept on so she finally picked it up. 

“Yeah?” she said in a croaky voice

“Ms.Swan?” Emma raised her head with her pillow still on. It was Regina, what does she want.

“Yes, who is this?” she said knowing well who it was.

“Its Regina Mills. I just called to Thank you for helping me and apologize for being rude to you ” Emma heard her tone was firm, it must be hard for someone like her to apologize knowing she was the kind to generally get people to apologize to her. 

“Ms.Swan are you there?” 

“Yes, I am. Thank you, have a good evening Ms.Mills” Emma said and hung up. She didn’t want to talk to her right now and she didn’t want to hear her voice. She hated Regina Mills.

Regina was shocked at the abrupt disconnection of her call. She gently pushed herself up only to feel her caste rubbing against the stitches. She sat back down and rang the nurse hoping the blonde one wouldn’t come. She didn’t need to be treated like a child right now especially with her blood boiling with Emma Swan’s lack of courtesy towards her call. The door opened and an older nurse with pepper and salt coloured hair entered. She reminded Regina of one of her nanny’s she had at her home when she was younger. 

“Yes Ms.Mills?” her voice was kind and filled with genuine concern for Regina

“Would you Please help me sit up I can’t seem to get myself propped up” As the nurse helped her up, Regina noticed Emma’s file was on the side table she found that strange, but didn’t bother about it until

“Your blonde friend seemed really upset earlier today”

“Yes I know I was rather rude to her this morning” Regina said casually.

“No, I wasn’t here in the morning, she came by in the afternoon” Regina felt her blood freeze. Emma was here in her room when she was asleep! She looked at the file and knew that she must have seen it. That's why she was cold to her.

“There, all done. If you need anything else please buzz” the kind old nurse said 

“Thank you” She left the room leaving Regina to her thoughts.

There was no way she could explain to Emma why she was doing a background check on her and she definitely knew why Emma was cold towards her during their call. Regina had always had a hard time trusting people because promises were made to her were broken and she was left alone standing there while she faced the darkness that took her very essence of happiness away. She had learnt to harden herself, to protect herself from hurt, she wasn’t going to change it for anyone. Her walls would be down when she was asleep but when she woke up from her nightmares screaming in the night they would instantly come back up. 

She gasped to see her mother looking at her. 

“Mother, when did you come?” 

“I have been here for 5 minutes Regina, but you seemed to be deep in thought, I thought it was best I left you to it” Cora eyed her curiously, knowing that look all too well.

“No that’s alright mother, I am actually glad to see you”

“Did you call Ms.Swan and apologize?” Regina nodded she was not about to tell her mother that she had made matters worse by snooping around into Emma’s background and worse that Emma found out. 

“How was the contract terms reviews?” Regina was very keen to know about the newly acquired contract, she felt left out lying there in the hospital when she should have been at the forefront of this project.  
Cora took her seat next to the bed , as she adjusted her black suit and dusted off invisible fluff from her jacket she turned her attention to her daughter.

“It’s done. We are having a meeting with Nolan Industries Lawyers tomorrow. They will be at our office at 10 am with their terms on the contract so we can form one single joint contract to present to Denerim”

“May I see the contract before it is handed to Denerim?” Regina looked at her mother, but she knew what the answer would be even before Cora opened her mouth.

“I will have Sydney bring it over once its done” Her mother’s lips curled at the corners, she didn’t like being predictable and as much as she daughter thought she knew her she always surprised her. 

“Maybe Ms.Swan may come by with her lawyers since she will be handling the project with you” Regina’s head shot up hearing Emma’s name. She hoped the blonde wouldn’t tell Cora about the file. 

“Regina are you alright? You seemed preoccupied” Cora probed and Regina saw her mother was poking her for information she must have already known.

“No mother, I am fine, just want to get out of here” Regina said as if she was ready to get out of bed and run.

“Well, that won’t be till the end of the week. Did Ms.Swan come to see you today? She said she would visit?” Cora said as she checked her messages on her phone

“Yes she did in the afternoon but I was asleep” Regina was hoping her mother wouldn’t make eyes contact, because she was one person who could read Regina like a book.

“Pity, she is such a nice girl. You ought to make friends with her” Cora looked up with a smirk as she put away her phone

“Yes mother that’s true” Unfortunately my lack of trust may have destroyed any chance of being friends Regina thought.

“Dear, I will be leaving now, I am rather tired from my day in the office. I will see you in the morning” She kissed her daughter on the forehead before she left. The brunette closed her eyes longing to be loved and held, longing to have someone there with her right now. She closed her eyes and cried silently as she fell asleep for the evening. 

“Emma wake up” the only response Mary-Margaret got from her daughter was a intoxicated groan. 

“Emma its dinner time, wake up” She saw her phone buzzing, she looked to see that it was Regina calling.

“Ms.Mills how are you?” Mary-Margaret said in cheery tone 

“Hello, I am fine thank you, who am I speaking to?”

“This is Mary-Margaret, Emma’s mother” the lady who caused sadness and pain for Emma Regina thought bitterly she was surprised at herself for the sudden anger and bitterness to the woman. 

“How are you feeling now? I hope you leg is better and healing well”

“Yes it is thank you for asking. Is it possible for me to have a word with Ms.Swan?”

“I am sorry Ms.Mills but Emma hasn’t woken up since she came back earlier, she seemed upset so we let her sleep in” 

“Please let her know I called and if she could call me back as its important”

“Definitely Ms.Mills” 

“Thank you, and have a good evening” Mary-Margaret looked at Emma 

“What have you gotten yourself into Emma?” she brushed a stray blonde lock from her daughter’s face. 

When Emma finally woke up her mouth felt like dry cotton, her head felt like she was hit by a truck

“Last time I drink Jameson” she groggily pushed herself up from her bed and made her way staggering to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before she headed down stairs. It was 9 pm! . Gosh, she really slept in. Her phone was full of messages and missed calls. She realized that someone had picked her phone when she saw Regina’s number as incoming and picked. Mom! 

“Mom! Mom!”

“What’s the matter Emma?” her mom came running towards the stairs where her daughter stood anxiously. 

“Did you speak to anyone on my phone?” she asked waving the phone in front of her mother’s face

“Yes I did, Regina Mills, she asked that you call her back as its important” 

“Did she say why?”

“No she didn’t, Emma is there something that I should know?” her mother looked at her questioningly

“No mom, nothing. I will call her later. Right now I am starved what’s for dinner?” she wanted to avoid the subject of Regina with her mother. She had no intention of calling her back ever and she sure as hell had no intention of seeing her. 

“We have steak with the works” Mary-Margaret said 

“Great, I can’t wait” Emma rubbed her hands together excited for dinner.

After dinner, Emma plopped down on the couch in their home theatre room. She just wanted to sit back and enjoy her bowl of ice cream and watch a movie. As she settled in and pressed the play button her phone rang. She picked it up to find Regina calling her. She put her phone on silent and continued watching ‘Tears of the sun”. After the movies was done. Emma put the TV off, since she slept through the day she was now wide awake and couldn’t sleep. She got up and looked at her phone. 20 missed calls! What the hell?! As she slide the unlock on her phone the screen popped up with Regina’s name from top to bottom. What the hell does she want?. Emma turned her phone off and went back to her room and decided to read a book or surf the web. At 3 am she started to feel sleepy. She put her laptop in the night stand and turned off the light and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. I will do my best to post a chapter weekly. Thank You for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma opened her eyes to find it was morning and she had slept in. Shit! It was 9 am! She had to be at the Mills head office for the 10 am meeting. She got up and rushed to the bathroom to get ready. She changed into her white Dior suit with her black overcoat. She grabbed her keys and ran out the front door. She got into her Audi R8 and drove to the Mills head office. She made it there by the skin of her teeth. When she reached the 60th floor the lift opened out into a giant world of black and white. Emma felt she had stepped into a world of chess, but then again dealing with Cora and Regina was like a game of chess. The receptionist greeted her in a polite yet professional manor. She took her down a long hallway that was adorned by pictures of the company’s cider and other products. On the other wall were paintings. The receptionist stopped at a large double rose wood door, she spoke to the PA that sat outside. Who was clad in a three piece dress suit. She spoke to someone on the intercom and then opened the door. Emma stepped into a large office that had white marble floors and black and white walls with mirrors and silver steel furniture. 

There was a large marble table and behind it was the open view of the upper side of Manhattan with a skyroof. She saw a large painting of Cora seated and Regina standing behind her. 

“Emma, it's good to see you again” Cora said from behind her. Emma spun around to meet the same brown eyes that Regina had.

“Ms.Mills, it's good to see you too, I hope I am not late”

“On the contrary dear you are quite early, the meeting was postponed to 2 this afternoon. I am surprised your office didn’t inform you” Cora smiled as she moved to her chair, she motioned to Emma to have a seat. 

“I haven’t been to the office, I came here directly” Emma wanted to slap herself.

“Slept in?” Cora asked amused looking at the blonde who clearly did not have a poker face.

“Er,Yes” Emma said embarrassed. 

“Dear, why don’t you make yourself comfortable, I have to take your leave as I have a few meetings before ours at 2” she said standing up.

“Oh no I won’t stay I will head to our office and will see you at 2” Emma stood up and shook hands with Cora as she left the office awkwardly. Cora smiled she had taken quite a liking to this girl and her honesty.

Emma got into her car and banged her forehead on the steering. She just made a fool of herself infront of Cora Mills. She picked her phone to call the office to yell at Ruby, then she noticed her phone was off.

“FUCK!” she turn it on and was flooded by 35 messages and the 30 missed calls from the previous night. 2 messages from Ruby telling her about the change in the meeting time and another one hurling abuses for turning her phone off. She turned red in the face 33 messages from Regina. Why is this woman harassing me? She was not going to bother talking to a woman who didn’t trust her. 

Regina looked at her phone, she was fuming that Emma Swan had the gall not to reply to any of her messages or calls, she gripped her phone hard and threw it against the wall. 

“Damn it Emma Swan I am not used to begging” Regina knew that Emma couldn’t hide from her. It was only a matter of time before they would meet face to face and then she would let her have it. A nurse came in to check on her and to see if her vitals were fine. She checked her leg to see how the healing was going. 

“You’re going to have a few months of therapy for that leg” she said as she plumped up Regina’s pillows. 

“Can you tell me when I can leave from here?” Regina was clearly agitated 

“Not till the doctor gives the okay. Sorry Ms.Mills” she was about to leave when Regina stopped her

“Can you stay alittle while longer, it boring and I would like to talk to someone” her voice was gentle and soft. The nurse nodded as she sat next to Regina looking at her as if she was a little girl waiting for a story.

“Doesn’t you family come to see you?”

“My family is just my mother, she is busy with work, she comes to see me for 10 minutes and leaves” Regina said sadly remembering the feeling when Cora kissed her on her forehead.

“I am sorry Ms.Mills” the nurse placed a reassuring hand on Regina that made her smile sadly

“Please don’t be I have learnt to live with it.”

“My name is Amy Brenman, I have been working here for 15 yrs as a resident nurse. Seen my fair share of battles, bloodshed and loss come through those doors. Some have families to be there or mourn them, some come in nameless and die nameless” She said shaking her head sadly as if trying to shake away the memories of sadness.

“How do you deal with it? The sadness?”

“It's not about dealing with it, it's about accepting the reality of it. Sadness is no stranger to life and it is always right beside happiness. Just like when a baby is born on one floor, on the other floor someone dies. I have learnt to accept it and have come to know   
it's part of life that you need to let go to move on” Amy’s words struck a chord within Regina. 

The truth that her words rang out with made so much sense to her after all she has lived the whole concept of battle, bloodshed and loss. But what she lived through the most was the loneliness that constantly haunted her like a shadow. The constant fear of finding someone to love and losing them. The fear if attaching herself to a person and then not being able to protect them.

“I am sorry to hear that” but what the nurse said next shocked her

“Don’t be Ms.Mills, because I am at least there when they take their first and last breath so even if they were lonely in life they don’t die alone and even when they are born they are born with someone if they are not wanted by their mother” she smiled at Regina and stood up.

“I am sorry but I have to leave now for my rounds but I will be back to check on you” she gave Regina’s hand a gently squeeze. 

“Thank you nurse Amy” Regina leaned back on the pillow. She realized that her whole life she had been fighting to keep alive what was gone instead of letting go and moving forward. She had stopped and shut down a whole part of herself that was loved so much by Daniel, she had become what she had despised the most. A cold hearted person.

Emma sat in her office and was staring at the computer screen, she was thinking of Regina and why she felt so betrayed by her. She had known the woman only in business and never personally. Yet she had gone to the extend to do a background check. Emma opened Google and typed in Regina Mills. She found a lot of links connected to her, she read one link in particular. Mills heiress loses fiancée in freak horse riding accident. Emma gasped as she read through it. It said that Daniel was out riding as he did every morning but that morning something happened and the horse went berserk. The horse he was riding was the heiress’s horse. Emma stopped reading, her thoughts went back to Regina on the day of her horse riding accident. The horse somehow seemed stressed and Regina was known to be an excellent rider so why wasn’t she able to control the stallion There was a knock on her door

“Hey Emma we have to get to the meeting” Ruby stood in the doorway in her red and white pant suit.

“Yeah sorry got lost in reading something online.” Emma wondered if she should tell her about what she read online, but then she would say she was reading too much into it. She grabbed her coat and purse as she headed out to join Ruby in the hallway . They were met by her mother.

“Emma here are your messages, I have no idea why you have diverted all your calls from Ms.Mills to me” she seemed bothered that Emma was avoiding Regina and would not explain.

“Well mom, since you loved talking to her the other day and taking a call back message I thought you would like to take more” Emma said sarcastically. Mary-Margaret just shoved 20 yellow slips into Emma’s and stormed off to her corner office. 

“Wow those are a lot of messages” Ruby elbowed Emma in her ribs, Emma just shrugged and dump them in the waste paper bin nearby. 

“Aren’t you going to read them?”

“Nope”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Nope”

“So shall we go?”

“Yup” Ruby shook her head at her friend, taking a deep breath she followed Emma.

“Emma and Ruby it's wonderful to see you again” Cora greeted them as they entered her office. 

“It's great to see you too Mrs.Mills” Ruby said but Emma was pre occupied with what she found out earlier online.

“Emma?” Ruby nudged her

“Huh? Oh sorry Mrs.Mills my mind was elsewhere it's good to see you again today” she smiled extending her hand to Cora. Ruby looked at her confused. Emma mouthed she would explain later.

They sat in the black leather chairs that almost made them feel like putting their legs up and relax. 

“What can I get you both to drink?”

“I will have a coffee with milk, Please” Ruby said

“I will have a coffee too black please” Cora motioned to her assistant to get them what they needed.

“So how is Regina doing Ms.Mills?” Ruby asked knowing Emma was in no mood to know about the brunette or anything connected to her.

“She is fine abit frustrated that she is confined to bed, she was hoping they would let her out today but the doctor has said she will be there for the whole week as the initial healing needs to be perfect before they can move her home with a 24 hrs nurse. ” Emma cringed at the recollection of Regina’s wound. Cora noticed her and smiled

“I see your not too good dealing with blood?” Emma just looked at her and smiled trying hard to swallow what rose in her throat.

“I am fine with blood but not when someone’s bone is sticking out of their flesh” Emma shook her head making a disgusted face. Cora laughed at her openness in expressing herself. The assistant walked in with their coffees

“Emma I thought I would get to meet your mother today, I didn’t think she would send you for a meeting on contract terms” Cora said opening the a black file with CM monogrammed on it in gold.

“Oh she has left the entire project to me so she said she wouldn’t interfere, God knows she is dying to since she keeps hovering over me for everything else” Cora chuckled. Ruby looked up she had always heard Cora to be stern and a lady who believed in refine behaviour. Here was her dear friend Emma openly talking about herself with absolutely no restraint and Cora paying complete attention to her ranting.

“Ms.Mills we are ready for you all in the conference room” 

“Yes Leah thank you” Cora pushed herself off her seat and got to her feet “Shall we?” she held her arm out motioning towards the door. Both girls stood up and walked to the door followed by Cora. 

The conference room though decorated with purple and wood gave a warm pleasant feel of both royal and chocolate. 

“Do you feel like eating the table right now?” Ruby whispered to Emma. 

“Yeah, is that weird?” 

“No, I have the same urge” as they grabbed two seats near Cora and their lawyers

“Now that we are all here under one roof, I would like to welcome our friends from Nolan Industries in this joint venture, hope this will be the first of many to come for our two empires. Emma and Ruby smiled in acknowledgement to her warm welcome. 

“Now let's get down to business” It took them three hours and after lots of discussion, mugs of coffee, jacket removing, tie loosening and apple turnover. Their comparison, selecting what was best for both groups they came up with a final contract. 

“This is it. It's perfect for all of us. Now we can choose who will prepare it?” Cora said looking at Emma

“What would you prefer Ms.Mills?”

“We can draw it up and then we can have an original and copy sent to your office so you can look it over and then we can proceed. How does that sound?”

“Perfect, then we will wait for your office to send it to us in the next two days?”

“No dear it will be on your desk by tomorrow morning. I believe in efficiency and so does my team, we don’t believe in procrastination” Wow Emma though that’s a mouth full. 

As the ladies stood up to leave,

“Emma, May I have a word with you?” Cora smiled as she moved towards Emma.

“Yes ofcouse, Ruby I will meet you in the car” Ruby nodded and headed to the elevators

“Emma, I know my daughter has been snooping around in your past, and I must apologize for that. I know she has tried to contact you, and her frustration is a clear sign that you haven’t been intouch.” Emma was dumbstruck at Cora’s knowledge of everything happening around her. 

“I have eyes and ears everywhere dear, my daughter doesn’t realize that yet” she smiled.

“I-I can’t get past the fact that she was snooping into something that was so personal to me. I know I have not had the best past and now that I do have a new life with a family, I would just like the past to be past .” Emma’s voice was soft and hurt was evident as she looked away. Cora was apt in reading people through their body language and tone of voice. 

“Emma” Cora walked to the blonde and put a hand on her arm 

“My daughter has trust issues. but please don’t think for one second that she doesn’t like you. Because she is not the kind to apologize or feel sorry for what she has done.” Emma looked at Cora she could always tell when a person was lying and Cora’s eyes showed nothing but truth. Emma felt reassured and felt maybe she was being too hard on Regina.

“Maybe you right Ms.Mills. Perhaps I may have over reacted. I will see Regina but right now I need to wrap my head around it.” Emma knew that eventually she would have to see the brunette and there was no avoiding it.

“Take all the time you need dear, after all once Regina is back you both will be working closely and I think mending broken connections is the best way to start any new project. Also it would be nice to meet your parents for dinner this week. I will be calling them later today.” Cora walked with Emma to the elevator as she bid her goodbye.

Regina stared out to the world that was so close yet so far. She was wondering what was happening at the meeting. For the first time in her life she felt let down by her body. This was her project her baby, that she wanted to lead in. She wondered if Emma Swan had attended the meeting. Whether they had come to an understanding? Whether she was going to call her to tell her about it? Her phone rang it was her mother

“Hello Mother” she sounded too eager

“Regina Dear, how are you feeling?” Cora knew it she decide to prolong the wait and see Regina’s reaction.

“Other than being bored out of my mind, I am fine mother. How was the meeting? Did any one from Nolan industries attend with their lawyers?” she asked trying hard to cover her anxiousness in her voice. 

“You mean did Ms.Emma Swan attend?” she could hear the teasing in her mother’s emphasis of Emma Swan’s name.

“No-No I meant whether any management came?” Regina desperately trying to hide her feelings now.

“Foolish girl, I can see you blushing through the phone. You have feelings for the blonde girl don’t you.” 

“Mother I do not” Regina spat

“Regina dear, she is not one of your one night stand affairs. She is not someone you can use and discard. She was clearly hurt by you’re snooping around in her past” Regina gasped but then again this is her mother and Sydney being the butt licker that he was must have probably caved under pressure from her mother.

“I know that Mother, I have no intention of getting involved with a business associate, and I hope this is the last business venture we will be doing together”

“On the contrary Regina, you will be working much closer than you think with Emma Swan. I do hope we work with them more in the future. I have grown quite fond of Emma.” She could hear Regina hiss on the other side.

“Are you in pain?” Cora asked her daughter knowing all too well what the hiss was for. 

“No mother, I am tired I want to rest.” Regina wanted to end the call now

“Alright dear, I will see you after I finish here and I will bring the final contract for you’re to view and sign. Bye Bye darling” she hung up. What was her mother up to?

“Mr.Nolan?” Cora had called Emma’s father

“Yes this is David Nolan”

“Its Cora Mills. I was wondering if you and your wife are free this week to join me for dinner”

“Yes absolutely Ms.Mills, when were you planning it?”

“Today is Wednesday, let's say tomorrow night at 7 pm in the Olive Garden?”

“That sounds great, Mary-Margaret, Emma and I would be happy to have dinner with you” 

“Let's leave Emma out of this as it's a matter of a joint venture I don’t want her to know about” 

“Okay, we will be there tomorrow” David was wondering what Cora was up to this time. He just shrugged and called Mary-Margaret to his office.

“What’s the matter Honey?” she asked as she walked into his office

“Cora Mills has asked us to dinner tomorrow” Mary-Margaret raised an eyebrow. 

“She wants something” she blurted out

“I thought so too, but we can’t say anything until we talk to her tomorrow and she specifically said to leave Emma out of it, so I know it has nothing to do with the contract” 

“Well whatever it is, anything to do with the Mills name is always a pride and benefit for any business” Mary-Margaret said as she kissed David on the lips and headed back to her office.

Regina looked at her phone which had a cracked screen due her throwing it in anger. She looked at the picture of her father and herself. She kept staring at it till the backlight dimmed itself and went off. Regina thought how much her life was like her phone, rang only for business, there was brightness for some time and then it dimmed and went away completely. She slid the lock to open again this time she looked into her call log, the last number before her mother’s was Emma’s. Should she call the blonde again and see if she would accept her apology? Why was she being so difficult? “I know I snooped, but it’s not like I saw her naked” Regina blushed thinking of what Emma looked like naked. She was strangely drawn to blonde. She wasn’t sure whether it was the adrenalin from being competitive or something else. 

Emma was back in her office. After her conversation with Cora she couldn’t help but wonder as to why Regina had trust issues. Why would a lady like Regina Mills have a problem with anything for that matter? She had everything, yet there was something that she seemed to be missing. Something Emma couldn’t quite put her finger on. The brunette intrigued her. She knew alot about Regina but there was always the private areas that stood as a mystery for her.She heard a knock it was Ruby.

“Hey you, what are you doing?” she walked up next to Emma and sat on the desk. 

Emma leaned back in her chair, thinking of all that she found out today about Regina Mills. Was she going to ever forgive her for snooping or was she just trying to get to know her without having to ask. But it was still an invasion of her privacy and Emma was a private person with both her past and her emotions. Yes she was open and honest about her feelings towards people, but she was no way going to be open to people ever hurting her again. Rejection was something that constantly loomed over Emma as a fear she couldn’t get past. It was the one thing that prevented her from fully bonding with her parents. The feeling of having a family, being complete, being accepted and growing to love, and then being rejected was something no one should ever endure.

“Just thinking about our day, the meeting-“

“And Regina Mills” Ruby grinned at her because she got her answer when Emma jerked up listening to Regina’s name.

“No” Emma looked at her screen, then back at Ruby. Ruby had this sixth sense going for her. She knew what was going happen. Sometimes Emma thought she was clairvoyant or something or maybe she was just a werewolf.

“Let’s get some drinks” she didn’t want to continue a conversation of Regina Mills. She wanted to keep her mind clear of anything that could influence her decision regarding Regina. She knew drinks with Ruby meant a therapy session or a give me the dirt session. She didn’t want the brunette to be the hot topic of discussion. Emma wanted to talk about something else, but everytime they did it would always go back to Regina. 

“Ms.Mills, You leg is healing well.” Regina bit her lip as the doctor poked and prodded her wound and stitches. They had cut open the caste to clean her wound and re moisten her stitches because she was complaining of a pulling pain as the stitches dried. 

“Would you not do that” she grimaced 

“I am sorry Ms.Mills but we need to see if there is any infection” he touched some of the stitches which made Regina cringe. She just wanted this over and done with, she wanted to go home. 

“When can I leave?” she asked 

“Judging from the healing and I have spoken to your mother regarding your after care, she has said she will hire a nurse to care for you at home till you're up and about” Regina was relieved that her mother was going to get her out of this place. 

“So when can I leave?” she asked again

“I can discharge you tomorrow” Regina closed her eyes and said a silent Thank you. He had the nurses recast her leg. She looked at her mother who was talking to the doctor outside in the hallway. She smiled at the doctor and shook his hand before he left. 

Cora walked back in the room and looked at Regina who was smiling to herself at the fact that she was going home.

“Dear just because you’re going home doesn’t mean you will be working from home” Cora smirked

“But mother” Regina pouted like a little child

“No buts, that is my final decision and I expect you to stick by it. I will have a nurse appointed by tomorrow to look after you”

“Mother I have a nurse in mind, her name is Amy Bernman. She has looked after me here and I have a good working relationship with her”

“Fine dear if that’s what you want I will request for her to look after you, but I don’t know if RN’s are allowed for home care” 

“ Mother please ask them” Regina wanted Amy because she felt she had built a bond with the nurse after one conversation. 

“Here is the contract that we have jointly drawn up, since you wanted to see it and sign before we handed it over” Cora handed her the file. She went through the entire contract while Cora went to get herself some coffee and to have a word with the nursing staff. After a good while she returned.

“So are you okay with the terms and conditions?”

“Yes mother I am and I have signed it as well” Regina handed the contract back to Cora.

The next day in the morning, Cora brought over a change of clothes for . A pair of black sweats and her T-Shirt. She was helped into them by the nurses, and then carefully put into a wheelchair. They took her out to the ambulance that was waiting to take her back home. When they reached the Mills mansion, Regina took in a deep breath, she loved the smell of the apples that emitted in her garden from the apple trees that she had looked after all these years. They lifted her into her home and she was taken upstairs to her room where everything was ready for her current condition. Nurse Amy was waiting for her to welcome her home. 

“Amy, its really nice to see you” Regina said smiling as her leg was propped up on a pillow. 

“Its great to see you too Ms.Mills” 

“Please call me Regina” 

“Regina” she gave her a warm, genuine smile. 

Regina’s room was tastefully decorated with soft off wooden floors and a large off white rug. Her bed was a king size 4 post bed which was oak reflecting the color of the wooden floors. There was a fire place at the side with a large portrait over it . A chaise lounge sat diagonal from the window’s in built sofa. There was a large en suite bathroom which was decorated to look as if she was somewhere on exotic island with a water fall, separate 8ft stone tub and a sauna room. Regina always used her bathroom as a getaway from her reality. 

“What would you like to have now ?” 

“I am fine for the moment thank you. Do you know when I could maybe go out?” Regina wanted to be out of the bed as she was tired of just sitting the whole day waiting for someone to keep her company or help her to the bathroom.

“That will be awhile because once your leg has healed we still need to take into account your body and how it will adjust to walking so you will require therapy for that. But you can go out in a wheel chair after two weeks”

“TWO WEEKS!” Regina groaned and sunk back into her pillow. She was going to be stuck again this time at home.

“Do you have friends who visit you?”

“I don’t actually everyone is too busy with their lives. You see people either are my friends and get busy with their lives or they just leave me” Regina gave a weak smile, trying hard to hide the hurt that came with the reality of her words.

“Now, I think you can definitely make more friends. Let’s start with me okay” Amy smiled at her and Regina never looked more grateful and happy with those words. She heard a knock on her door it was one of her maids with a bouquet of white lilies.

“Ms.Mills this came for you” she handed them to her, she inhaled the scents of the lilies that she loved so much. Who would know she loved lilies? There was a card sticking out. She opened it 

“Get well soon and hope to see you at work .Nolan Industries” she smiled. 

“Shall I put them in water for you Ms.Mills” the maid said extending her hand to take the bouquet 

“Yes please and keep them over there by the window where I can see them” she handed the bouquet to her.

“So you do have friends”

“No, it's one of our new business partners Nolan Industries” Regina smiled, hoping it was Emma who sent them and had forgiven her.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma was talking to Ruby who was perched on her desk like she usually did every morning with her cup of coffee and Emma with her bear claw in her mouth as she typed away on her computer. They heard a knock on the glass door . Emma looked up clearly shocked to see Cora Mills there.

“Good morning Ms.Mills” she quickly strode over to the door to greet Cora.

“Good morning Ms.Swan, Ms.Lucas” Cora kept it formal as she was in their HQ.

“Ms.Mills I didn’t know we were meeting this morning” Emma pulled out a seat for Cora to sit in.

“Oh we weren’t dear. I was on my way to my office when I thought I’d come and drop off our contract” she handed over a black file with Mills Industries logo in gold on it. 

“Thank you Ms.Mills but if you called I would have come and collected it from you” Emma said taking the file. She dialled a number and in 2 minutes a man walked in. 

“Ms.Mills this is our company lawyer Carl Price. He has been dealing with the legalities of the contract. Carl can you please go over this and let me know” she handed it to him and he left.

“What would you like to drink Ms.Mills” Ruby asked 

“Nothing Dear, I came to hand over the file.”

“How is Regina doing?” Ruby asked knowing Emma wanted to know but would never ask.

“She is fine and thank you for the flowers you sent. They directed them to our home from the hospital. She is back home now and will be looked after by a home care nurse” Cora smiled at Ruby for her concern. She knew Emma wanted to know but was still upset about what transpired between Regina and herself. Emma looked curiously at Cora when she spoke about Regina. That was enough to tell Cora she still cared for her daughter’s well being. 

“Let me take your leave then. Regina has already signed the contract and I trust you will deliver it Baeden Corporation by this evening if everything is in order ” she said standing up and adjusting her jacket.

“That we will Ms.Mills and thank you once again” Emma walked with Cora as they made their turn to the elevator they were stopped by Mary-Margaret. 

“Ms.Mills, Goodmorning. Is everything alright with Emma?” she looked at Emma as if she had done something wrong. Cora caught on to the look 

“Everything is perfect Mrs.Nolan. And no Emma has done nothing wrong” she smiled at Emma who gave her a grateful smile “ Infact I must say you have a true gem in your daughter” 

“I am so glad.” Mary-Margaret looked proud as if she was responsible for Emma’s success.

“But I must cut this short, as I am required at another meeting in 10 minutes” she shook hands with Mary-Margaret before saying a final goodbye to Emma. 

“Mom! Why do you keep thinking I have done something wrong?” Emma annoyed at her mother’s lack of faith in her business acumen

“I am sorry darling but Ms.Mills won’t come to a company unless there was something wrong-“

“or if she is seriously impressed with someone” Emma finished her mother’s sentence. 

“Mom I know I have come into your life recently and that you missed out on my life as a little girl, but please stop hovering over me all the time.” Emma didn’t want to hurt her mother’s feelings but her constantly treating her like a child was really bothering her. 

Regina was bored and was tired of sitting in her bed, she tried moving her leg that felt like dead weight. She tried wiggling her toes that only increase the pain that was starting in her leg. She turned on her phone to see if there were any calls for her. But here were none. She thought she would try Emma. The phone rang thrice until it was picked up

“Hello Ms.Mills”

“Hello Ms.Swan, I see you finally decided to pick my call” Regina said sarcastically 

“Actually its Ruby Lucas, Emma left her phone in her office. Would you like me to give her a message?”

“No nothing she doesn’t reply to them in any case. I just wanted to thank your company for the flowers”

“Oh you didn’t need to your mother stopped by this morning and thanked us already” Regina was caught off guard. 

“My-my mother?”

“Yes she came to drop of the contract and told us about how you were doing” Ruby chuckled on the phone. 

“Oh okay then, it was nice talking to you Ms.Lucas”

“Same here Ms.Mills” she hung up and Regina wondered as to why her mother went there personally when she could have just sent someone from the office. She wanted to be out there, she wanted to be the one meeting with Emma and discussing things this   
was her project with Emma. 

“Damn leg!” she hit her cast and felt the vibration of her hit right to her bone. She winced. She looked at her phone again “Maybe I need to get a new one” 

“Who was that Ruby, I heard the phone ringing” 

“Oh that was Regina” Ruby said watching Emma’s face. She loved how Emma’s face was like a book of emotions that you could read so clearly.

“Regina? What did she want?” Emma asked clearly not looking at Ruby trying to act least bit concerned

“She wanted to ask if you would go on a date with her?” 

“WHAT!?” Emma gasped with her mouth open. Ruby laughed at her reaction , Emma quickly realised what Ruby was up to and gained composure

“No she called to thank us and not you for the flowers” 

“You have a nasty sense of humour you know that right” Emma took her seat at her desk.

“Well that I do, anyway I have a boat load of work to do, join me for lunch at Granny’s, my treat”

“Hey you don’t have to pay at Granny’s” Emma looked at her grinning friend

“That’s why I said my treat” she winked and left Emma staring behind her. “Cheapskate”

Emma wanted to get back to looking up information on Regina’s fiancés death. She read further reports where it stated that his death was ruled as an accident. She read another head line. Mills Heiress to marry. There was a picture of a very young Regina next to a man who was 3 times her age. Emma cringed at the sight of the man touching Regina. She wasn’t smiling in the picture either. Poor woman! Emma thought doomed to marry a man she never loved and then to face the abuse at his hand . She needed to know more on the brunette and she was going to find out all she could before she actually started working with her. 

“Ah David and Mary-Margaret, so glad you could make it” Cora gestured to them to sit down. 

“Its our pleasure to be here.” David smiled.

“Yes, since we would be doing business together for the first time I thought it would be best if we met in person since our girls have been handling it so far.”

“Yes, Emma was telling us about Regina, I hope she is doing better now” Mary-Margaret said genuinely

“She is doing great, infact she is home now. I cannot thank Emma enough for all the help and support she gave us during that time. I have grown quite fond of Emma, she is a wonderful young lady, And I do believe she would be a wonderful addition to our   
family as well” Cora took a sip of her wine and nodded to the waiter to pour out the wine to a now shocked David and Mary-Margaret.

“I’m sorry I don’t think we heard you right. Did you just say Emma as part of the Mills family? As in marriage??” David said with his jaws dropping open

“Yes, that what I meant. It's not just a marriage it will be bringing together our businesses as well zero competition only profits and benefits for all of us” Cora said looking at the two people with deer caught in the headlights look.

“What about the girls, how does Regina feel about this?”

“Regina doesn’t know but I am sure she will have no problem with it” Cora said with confidence. 

“Ms.Mills-“

“Cora”

“Cora, we cannot answer for Emma, we need to ask her about it” Mary-Margaret said knowing how Emma was about her taking decisions for her.

“I will let you talk to Emma about it and do let me know what her answer is” They ate their dinner and continued their talk about business and joint ventures together in the future.

After heading home David and Mary-Margaret decided to talk to Emma who was watching a movie when they came in.

“Hey Dad and Mom!” she greeted “How was dinner?” They sat down facing Emma 

“It was good, very interesting infact” David said

“Mmm, interesting how?” Emma asked her eyes still focused on the screen.

“Cora wants you to marry Regina Mills” Mary-Margaret blurted as they waited for Emma to react

“Okay” she said as she continued to watch the screen. Her parents were shocked at her reaction. 

“Did you hear what I said?” Mary-Margaret asked her again

“Yeah something about Regina Mills?” Mary-Margaret paused the movie and held Emma’s face in her hands

“Sweetheart, Cora Mills wants you to marry Regina Mills and she wants to join businesses” Mary-Margaret explained to her as she saw Emma’s face change colors.

“WHAT!!!???” Emma screamed making her mom fall off the sofa “What kind of a hair brained idea is that! Did Regina agree to this! I am not giving into this business venture of yours” Emma said storming out of the room.

“ Well we have our answer” Mary-Margaret said happy with Emma’s reaction. 

“Yes, but I don’t think Cora is going to take No for an answer” David said knowing what Cora could do if Emma refused. She would probably have Emma kidnapped and bound, then carried to the altar. 

“Hello dear, how are you feeling tonight?” Cora asked as she sat on her daughter’s bed flattening out some creases, Regina rolled her eyes her mother had a constant habit of trying to magically iron out things with her hand.

“I am fine mother, just tired of being cooped up at home all day!” Regina said frustrated.

“Well, I had dinner with the Nolan’s today, and had an interesting conversation with them regarding a business venture where it is gain for all.” Regina narrowed her eyes, a business venture?

“What do you mean by that?” she asked knowing all to well what it meant

“You are to marry Emma Swan ” she stood up “Don’t disappoint me” and she walked off leaving Regina with her mouth open and fuming at her mother again. Her mother always had a way of telling her, never asking her. She always did things for the business   
and this was starting to piss Regina off in a big way.

Regina picked up her phone and dialled Emma’s number

“Yes?”

“Say No” Regina said angrily knowing her mother couldn’t force Emma to marry her

“and why would I do that?” Emma asked in a challenging tone

“Because I don’t want to marry you and I don’t want to have anything to do with you other than business. If you do agree I promise you I will make everyday living hell for you, remember Ms.Swan you don’t know what I am capable of” Regina said threatening   
her.

“Hmm, I was going to say no, but now I think I will say Yes. I know you cannot say No as you have to do what your mother asks you” Regina could hear the arrogance tone of Emma as she continued “and since you have openly placed a challenge, it's not for me to back off. So be ready Regina Mills, be ready to welcome me as your wife” Regina stared at the receiver waiting for Emma to hang up 

“ Oh Regina, you do not know what I am capable of ” with that she hung up, leaving Regina screaming in anger, she threw her phone against the wall shattering it. 

“Oh, you wait and see Emma Swan, I am going to make your life living hell, you will regret the day you set foot in my life!” Regina said her eyes burning with rage.

A month passed before Regina’s caste was finally removed and she was put in a crepe bandage now and given crutches till she was steady on her feet. She hated walking on them because she still needed help. Amy was a blessing in disguise for her and had looked after her like a mother would a child. Emma made no contact with Regina during the month and neither did Regina, after their last conversation a month ago she wanted to enjoy her last month of freedom.

“Regina dear, how would you like to go out to the park and maybe have a picnic?” Cora asked her

“That sounds wonderful mother, it would be a great change and we can catch up on what's happening at the office” Regina smiled at the thought of spending time with her mother something that never seemed to happen often.

“Well dear, I will not be able to make it as I will be flying to Napa this evening to see a possible purchase of a few vineyards there” Cora sipped on her coffee and continued to read her news paper. She didn’t see the disappointment on her daughter’s face.

“Oh, I thought you would be there as well. But work comes first. I will go with Amy” Regina’s tried to hide the disappointment in her voice. She wanted to spend time with her mother something she always wanted since she was a little girl but it never happened then and it was not happening now.

“Don’t worry dear I have made all the arrangements you just have to be there and enjoy yourself, when I get back we will be discussing the wedding where you want to have it and who you want there” Cora stood up and kissed Regina on her forehead “I am sorry I won’t be there to spend the day with you darling”

“I understand mother” she said chewing her lip and looking down to her feet like a little girl about to cry.

“Be ready at 10 the driver will take you there. Bye dear”

“Bye mother” 

Regina was ready at 10 dressed in a sundress and a hat her crutches under each arm and Amy by her side. The limo came out front and the maid and Amy helped her get in. The drive to the park was not too long and Cora made sure she didn’t have to walk far. Regina found that her mother had set up a lovely picnic with everything that she loved and a chaise lounge so she wouldn't have to sit on the ground. She was just making herself comfortable when she heard

“I hope I am not late” she looked up to see her friend

“Kathryn! I don’t believe this when did you get back to New York?” Regina wanted to get up and hug her but instead Kathryn bent down and hugged her friend tight.

“I got in day before and I happened to run into your mom yesterday morning and she told me about all that has happened. She thought it would be great to spend time and catch up since you have been in the house for such a long time” she sat down next to Regina. 

“Tell me first what would you like to drink?” 

“I’ll have an iced tea please” the butler served them their drinks.

“So Cora tells me that you have landed big new contract” Kat said sipping on her iced tea and leaning back to get comfortable.

“Yes, unfortunately I have to also share it with Nolan Industries” Regina snorted 

“I know you don’t like sharing Regina but sometimes good things happen when you do”

“Is that my friend or the mother in her talking?” Regina laughed know how motherly Kat could be.

“I do believe it’s both” Kathryn sipped her tea looking at her friend who looked different when they were back in college. Regina was this open, carefree girl. Her talents in horse riding, cooking, you name it Regina’s name was at the top. 

Although talented she didn’t really make many friends because she had trust issues that wouldn’t let her, until she met Daniel in her final year. But then the accident happened and Regina was never the same again. Kathryn remembered the times she had seen Regina drink herself to sleep hoping to forget. The temporary relief was fine for the night but she woke up every morning with the same heartbroken look on her face. 

“Kathryn? Are you listening to me?” Regina leaned forward to look at her friend who was staring at her but was a million miles away.

“Huh? Oh sorry I drifted away, yes you were saying your contract with Nolan Industries” 

“Yes, so I have to work with this novice Emma Swan she is the daughter and heir to Nolan Industries.”

“Wow, two heiress of the biggest corporations working together, this maybe fun” Kathryn chuckled

“It will be more than just working at the end of this month according to my mother” Regina said thinking about her conversation with her mother earlier that month. 

“That girl has been nothing but be an obnoxious pain in my ass. She has absolutely no idea about what she is doing. She speaks out with no restraint on her feelings or emotions” Regina grudging sipped her Cider. Emma Swan, Regina could just choke her. 

“Regina calm down I can see your nerves sticking out” Kathryn laughed at her wondering what an effect Emma Swan had on her friend. 

“But do tell me what you meant by more than just working at the end of the month?” Kathryn pressed on

“Mother wants me to marry her for business purposes. Let’s not talk about her she constantly effects me in ways I never thought possible. I am going to keep my interaction with her as minimum as possible. My staff can deal with her on daily basis I will just see her for the occasional weekly meetings.” Regina stared straight ahead while sipping her cider, suddenly she saw the familiar golden hair walking to her. She choked on her sip, sputtering and coughing turning red in her face.

“Whoa! Regina” Kathryn sat up tapping her friend’s back. 

“What the hell?! Emma!” Kathryn looked up to see the blonde girl. Regina looked at the girl and realized it was not Emma but another blonde who was just walking that way.

“I think we have a serious problem here” Kathryn said looking at her friend with a fake worried look that was supported by a sneer 

“And what might that be?” Regina choked out trying to clear her throat

“You infatuated with Emma Swan” 

“I am so not. I just want to see what working with a novice is like” She tried to brush it off hoping Kat wouldn’t push the subject further.

“So that's why you see a blonde and you choke thinking it's her” Regina avoided eye contact with Kat wondering herself why she choked. This was Emma Swan they were talking about, the woman brought out the worst in Regina. So why did she even bother with such a reaction to a blonde who on looking at now, did not look anything like the blonde idiot.

“Kat, enough of Emma Swan, let have some lunch” 

The ladies said goodbye in the evening promising to meet each other for lunch during the week. Regina had a great day with Kathryn it was something she needed after such a long time. Kat had been her childhood friend and they had been through everything together. Even when Regina was hit hard losing Daniel Kat was right beside her. She wondered if life would have been different if Daniel was around. She knew Cora never liked him and always told her she could do better. She was enraged when she came to know that Regina had accepted his proposal, though she preferred not to voice it too much knowing how Regina would react. She knew her mother to be a woman of action rather than empty words. She never spoke much but she would definitely do things. She remembered what her mother said the day Daniel died “ Sometimes fate lends you a hand in choosing what’s right”. As they reached the mansion, Regina thought she would call Emma and tell her she wanted to have meeting with her

“Hello Ms.Mills”

“Good evening”

“What can I do for you?” Regina noticed the business like tone in Emma’s voice towards her.

“I wanted to ask you for a meeting at my home sometime this week to discuss the new project” she said authoritatively 

“Sorry Ms.Mills but I am booked for this week, maybe you need to call my PA and check with her on my schedule” Emma said curtly

“I am sorry, but I am calling regarding a meeting for the project that we jointly won, I am not asking you out on a date!” Regina was sick of the blonde’s damn attitude.

“Ms.Mills I am coordinating with your mother and I do believe I have three meetings with her this week, so having a meeting with you would be just double work and a waste of time. On that note, you won’t be needed to attend the meetings since you still recovering from your accident. Its best you rest and –“ That was it! Regina let go of all her resolve and let Emma Swan have it

“Don’t you tell me to rest, I am not glass that I will break from one meeting, moreover I am tired of you treating me like I am a thorn in your side that you want to get rid off. If anything you are a thorn in my side that I cannot seemed to get rid off because you have somehow magically enthralled my mother into getting her to make me marry you.” Regina spat out on the phone. 

“I think we are done with this conversation, have a good evening Ms.Mills” Emma didn’t wait for Regina to answer.

“DON'T YOU DARE HANG-” Regina was fuming at the girl’s insolence. She pushed open the door and forgetting her crutches. 

“Regina wait” before Amy could get her Regina stuck her right leg out putting undue pressure on her leg causing her to fall in the driveway. She groaned with pain as she felt her leg shake uncontrollably. The nurse rushed to her side as she and the driver rushed to the hospital with her. 

The doctors attended to Regina they took her for an x-ray, the bone was healing. 

“She is fine, the pain she felt was because she hasn’t used the leg after we reset the bone. So the pressure may have been sudden” Regina looked at the doctor and her foolishness to be clouded by rage and do something so stupid that it landed her in the hospital again. Emma Swan was the cause of this.

“Thank you doctor, may I go home now?” Regina said composed now and plotting how to teach the Swan girl a lesson she would never forget.

“Yes Regina” Amy came and helped her into the wheelchair. Regina looked at Amy who was clearly upset with what she had done.

“ I am sorry Amy, I didn’t mean to be impulsive” she said touching the older woman’s ha 

“Regina you could have seriously hurt yourself, please don’t do that again” the brunette smiled in agreement to her request. 

“Emma, how was your day?” Mary-Margaret looked at Emma who sat quietly eating her chicken marsala, getting no response from her daughter she continued.

“We had a busy day at work today. Had three new contracts for our textile line” her mother said cheerfully. Emma was still not paying attention, he thoughts far away.

“Honey are you alright?” Her father asked her placing his hand on hers.

“Well, I don’t know. I think I have may have been rude to Regina on the phone earlier. She asked me for a meeting and I brushed her off” Emma looked at her fork as she stabbed the chicken breast on her plate.

“Regina is still in recovery so I find it surprising she would ask for a meeting. Isn’t her mother Cora dealing with the project till she is back?” David took a bite of his dinner

“Yes she is and I do have meetings with her this week, but I told Regina that meeting with her would be double work and a waste of time” Emma bit down on her lip now realizing how it must have sounded to the brunette “Waste of time” making it sound that   
Regina was not capable and that she was not worth the effort.

“I’d say yes, but the choice of words were wrong” David smiled at his daughter giving her a reassuring squeeze. 

“Maybe you can call her and apologize” Mary-Margaret quipped in not wanting to be left out of the family discussion. 

“I am going to my room, thanks for dinner” Emma got up and hobbled up the stairs lifelessly. She stared at her phone contemplating whether she should call Regina or not. After all Regina had been rude to her as well, but then again that was who she was.   
Emma couldn’t be rude to people it was not in her to hurt people. Her current feelings of guilt standing proof of it. Taking a deep breath she dialled Regina’s


	7. Chapter 7

“Hello?”

“Hi, is Regina available to talk?” 

“Oh I am sorry dear she is resting. We just got back from the hospital”

“Hospital? Why what happened to her?” Emma sat up alarmed.

“She had a fall”

“Oh No! Is she okay?” Emma couldn’t believe Regina would be so irresponsible.

“Yes she is. The doctor has given her pain killers and she is resting” 

“Thank you for letting me know. Please tell her Emma Swan called. Thank You” Emma hung up feeling terrible. Regina didn’t need someone who hurt her. Her life had been hell just like Emma’s. She needed to apologize in person tomorrow.

“So Regina, what have you decided about the wedding?” Cora asked her

“I have decided to agree to this marriage proposal” she looked up from her work at her mother who was smiling triumphantly. 

“I’m glad you see it my way” Cora made herself comfortable in a single seater opposite Regina’s desk. Regina smirked because she was going to wipe that smirk off her mother’s face.

“On one condition mother” she saw Cora look at her questioningly

“Which is?”

“6 weeks, I want to get to know Emma before I marry her. After all this had to work and if she is going to be my wife I have to know what she likes and dislikes” Regina looked at her mother through the top of her glasses.

“What are you planning Regina?” Cora knew Regina all too well, and now she was wondering if she made a mistake by asking her to marry Emma.

“I’m not planning anything Mother, that is your speciality to cook a meal and shove it down my throat” Regina said bitterly. Cora took in a sharp breath. She knew very well what Regina was referring to and she was not about to get into an argument with her.

“Fine, 6 weeks” she relented

“Perfect” Regina walked over to Cora with a file in her hand. She handed it to her mother who eyed is suspiciously 

“We can have it in Hawaii with limited guests I rather not make it a big affair and we can deal with the press once we are back after the honeymoon” Regina said knowing that her mother would ask about so she decided to tell her herself. 

“So I see you have thought through everything, I will make the necessary arrangements and will keep the Nolan’s informed so they can do the needful from their side. So the wedding will be in 6 weeks be ready” Cora left Regina sitting in the study. 

Regina walked over to her window, and looked to the garden. There were gardeners trimming the hedges and some watering the plants. But what caught Regina’s eye was a spider web, where she could clearly see a black widow binding its helpless prey in its web as it injected it with poison. 6 weeks Emma Swan, then you will see what it is to be married to Regina Mills.

Cora made sure that she had the best wedding planner handling the wedding planning and arrangements. She made sure she had the best florists handle the flower arrangements and made sure they had backup to match her theme of a Queen and her Swan. Regina on the other hand wanted these 6 weeks not to get to know Emma, but she see how she could break her into a million little pieces.

“So what do you think of the dress?” Emma said spinning around to show Ruby and Mary-Margaret.

“It’s beautiful sweetheart” Mary-Margaret said with tears in her eyes

“Damn Em! You do clean up well” Ruby laughed

“Are you saying I look like a slob otherwise?” Emma looked at Ruby with a raised eyebrow and fake hurt. “I wonder what Regina will think when she sees me this way?” Emma couldn’t believe she took Regina up on her challenge. She knew she was in for the   
biggest challenge of her life. Being married to Regina Mills, the ice queen herself. 

“Honey there is still time for you to change your mind” Mary-Margaret said hoping her daughter would decide this was wrong 

“Mrs.Nolan, this is Emma’s dream come true. She has been crushing on Regina Mills since I don’t know when” Ruby said looking at the blushing bride.

“Anyway we need to get the rest of the stuff for the wedding. Cora has given us 6 weeks and we are now in the 3rd week ” Mary-Margaret said as she rushed the girls along still not happy at the whole wedding but also remembering what David said about Cora   
and what she could do if things didn’t go her way.

David had hired a wedding planner on their side to handle the finest details after all this was his only daughter’s wedding and he wanted it to be perfect. The cake was specially made by the top cake maker with hand crafted ornaments for the cake. Cora and David worked together to select the cake and the ornaments so that it would combine both families' heritage. Regina was blasé towards everything that went on, her focus was on Emma and how to destroy her. She went for her dress fitting with Kathryn who was also her maid of honour. 

“Regina, this is a good thing, Emma is a good person, she will add to your life” Kathryn said as the lady measured Regina’s dress. She looked in the mirror and just smiled in agreement. 

“Emma Swan, you are going to wish you never set eyes on me once I am done with you” Regina thought to herself as she straighten her dress. And tilted her head to the side to looking at herself. She thought she had feelings for Emma in the beginning but then it turned out it was just competitive streak that she was feeling. The fact that Emma agreed to this marriage was the biggest mistake because she hasn’t seen Regina when she wants to get even. 

Finally Regina was given the all okay by the doctors to return back to work but now with the wedding at hand she needed to get that sorted out first before she started work, But she still had to use a walking stick till she was done with her therapy. The first day back to work Regina wore a purple silk blouse with plunging neckline, a black jacket and black pants that were custom tailored to fit her like a glove. Her hair was perfectly done and make-up set to kill. The only thing that Regina felt was out of place was the ugly walking stick. She was helped into her coat by her maid and she headed out to her car that waited to take her to her office. But instead she decided to stop by Nolan Industries to give her business associate and future wife to be Emma Swan a heads up that she was back. 

The limo pulled up outside Nolan Industries. She wobbled abit because she was still getting used to the fact that she had a walking stick. She felt ancient, but she didn’t want to land on bed rest ever again so she walked with her ugly third leg. She felt she needed to get another one as soon as possible making a mental note of it. The elevator doors opened to an open oak wood floors that ran into a white and gold tones setting the contrast to a fairy tale. She rolled her eyes , she felt she was in the snow-white fairy tale castle.

“Goodmorning, I am here to see Ms.Swan” she said looking at the overly made up receptionist. Regina shook her head at the way people put make up on themselves now a day's maybe the company show have a special course just for make up for receptionists. 

“Do you have an appointment with Ms.Swan?” she asked looking at Regina trying to size the beautiful brunette.

“No I don’t” Regina didn’t bother with this woman because she was just the receptionist though she would have loved to lash out at her she did no such thing. Instead she politely continued

“Can you tell her Regina Mills is here to see her, I am sure she will accommodate me” she said through her teeth.

“I am sorry Ms.Mills but Ms.Swan has a busy morning and I don’t think she will be able to fit you in. However I can arrange an appointment sometime next week” Regina pursed her lips in frustration and looked at the woman her eyes now flashing angrily.

“Ms.” the way it came out was in hiss. She said trying very hard to not bite the girl’s head off

“Just tell Emma Swan that Regina Mills wants to have a moment of her time”

“I am sorry” the receptionist was being adamant 

“Will you please get her on the line!” Regina snapped at her as everyone in the area stopped to look and whisper. The girl just looked at her and clearly didn’t want to get into an argument with Regina who looked aggressively intimidating right now. She   
fumbled with the extension line pressing several extensions at the same time. 

“Ms.Swan I am sorry to disturb you, but you have a non appointment visitor.”

"Yes I told her that you are busy and cannot see her. Her name is Ms.Regina Mills”

“Ms.Swan? Hello?” the receptionist looked at the receiver 

“Regina! What a pleasant surprise” Emma said panting as she looked at an agitated brunette, it seemed she ran from her office to the front desk to greet Regina who looked at the surprised receptionist and smirked at her. 

“Ms.Swan, goodmorning” 

“Won’t you come to my office?” Emma gestured to her to follow her

“No, thank you Ms.Swan I just wanted to make this a brief visit knowing how you are very busy this morning as I have been made aware of by this kind girl. I just wanted to tell you that I would be resuming my position at Mills Industries today and will look forward to working with you” Regina looked so regal and elegant when she said that, Emma couldn’t help but stare at her. She also saw Regina was clearly hiding her walking stick. Regina caught her eye and looked up and smiled

“A temporary thing, that I will get rid off”

“For how long?”

“Till my therapy is over, 2 weeks” Regina said smiling trying to hide her embarrassment of the ugly wooden stick that didn’t go with her outfit. She wished she had bot herself a better one.

“Wow, but I do look forward to working with you” Emma smiled extending her hand to Regina as she took it with a smile. Her smiled sent shivers down Emma’s spine not in a good way.

“I will see you soon Ms.Swan” she turned and hobbled to the elevator. She let out a breath that she didn’t realize that she had held in. The blonde’s hand was so soft and felt like velvet against her hand. “Damn it, I need to harden myself against her after all she is just competition even if she going to be my wife.”

Mills Head office was bustling with the busy morning hours the usual that they had. As Regina walked in there was a huge sign “Welcome back Ms.Mills” she smiled at the warm sentiments from her staff. They gave her flowers as she walked to her office, that was opposite of Cora’s. She knocked on her mother’s door and went in.

“Goodmorning Darling” Cora walked to greet her daughter and help her to the chair.

“Goodmorning Mother” 

“So how does it feel being back after 2 months?” Cora asked looking at her daughter trying to adjust her leg that still sported a bandage. 

“It feels great mother. I didn’t expect the smell of papers and ink would get me so emotional” 

“And how was your visit to Nolan Industries?” Cora sipped on her coffee hiding her smirk with her cup.

“Its was good” Regina didn’t look surprised that her mother knew that she visited Emma’s office. 

“That’s good darling, but we need to get back on top of things. I will be handing you all the project files for Baeden Corporation. I am sure you will handle the meetings with Ms.Swan this week once you have gone over the files?” 

“Yes, Mother I will.” Regina replied confidently she was happy to be back in the thick of things and most of all to lead the project.

She pushed herself off the chair and grabbed her walking stick. She headed across the hall to her office which was decorated the same as her mother’s in black and white but with splashes of red. The painting behind her desk was of Father, mother and herself. On her desk she had pictures of her horse and Daniel. She missed him so much. But she would soon have to replace them with pictures of her and Emma. She always thought about their life together and the day her world changed when she lost him. She buzzed her secretary to get her coffee. The door opened and one of her mother’s assistants walked in with a mountain of files. Regina smiled at her workload, she welcomed it like a long lost friend

“Ms.Mills, the files for Baeden Corp”

“Yes thank you ” she smiled as she made place to keep the files on her desk so she wouldn’t have to keep getting up to get them. She opened the first file that was the plan set up collectively but Nolan and Mills industries. She sipped on her coffee that her secretary brought her. As she went through the files she noticed that she would require Emma to be there to discuss all the points on this. She groaned the last thing she wanted was to have the blonde around her constantly. She heard a knock on her door.

“Ms.Mills, this came for you” a long black lacquered box was placed on her table. She looked at the box’s craftsmanship. It was exquisite. She opened it and found a beautiful black walking stick with a silver carved swan head handle. She saw a note 

" Just thought a swan suited you better than a old man – ES."

She smiled to herself. Emma Swan was now trying to score brownie points with her. Was she hinting at anything more than just the obvious? In any case Regina was more than happy to throw away her old man stick. 

“Lesley, please connect me to Emma Swan at Nolan Industries” 

“Hello Regina”

“Hello Ms.Swan, thank you for your beautiful gift. You do have fine taste dear after all you are marrying me” 

“Thank you, I am glad you like it since I am going to be your wife I need to know how to keep you happy at all times” she could hear Emma smile 

“On that note Ms.Swan, we need to meet up and discuss the project as we will be working closely, and since I was unable to meet with you before as you state it would be a waste of time” Regina was back to her business self again. Since the blonde refused to have meeting with her before and said it would be a waste of time. Regina wanted to be ahead with this and take over the project.

“ Im sorry about saying it was a waste of time. When would you like to meet?”

“Apology accepted. How about for lunch today at 1, I will come by to pick you up at 12 45” 

“I will be ready I will get our files and come”

“Excellent see you then” 

Regina was smiling to herself knowing her plan was in full force making Emma think she likes her, she didn’t notice her mother standing in the doorway smiling, she looked up and gasped.

“Mother! Don’t do that.” She mocked a heart attack. 

“I am happy to know that you and Ms.Swan are getting along” she walked to Regina’s desk and saw the walking stick. “And I must say impeccable taste”

“True” Regina said running her finger the length of the stick. 

“So you are meeting for lunch to discuss the project. What time should I be there?” she asked Regina as she walked towards the door knowing that her daughter’s mouth would be opening right now to say something. If her mother comes for the meeting she wouldn’t be able to tell Emma she was going to make her life living hell.

“You don’t need to be there mother I am quite capable of handling it myself” she quickly retorted

“But dear I don’t want you to strain now” Cora was clearly having fun seeing her daughter get flustered at the thought that she was going to join them for lunch.

“It won’t be. I promise I won’t strain myself eating my salad” Regina said sardonically .Cora laughed as she walked out to her office. 

At 12.45 the brunette’s limo pulled up outside Nolan Industries to see Emma just coming out the front doors. She was looking at the blonde in her suit that complimented her curves. Emma was looking around waiting for Regina looking at her watch, she saw a window roll down and a brunette’s head pop out. 

“Ms.Swan!” she called out. Emma saw her and smiled. She walked to the limo the driver opened the door to let her in.

“Hello my wife to be” Emma said smirking. Regina felt her face go red. This woman was really embarrassing her.

“Ms.Swan shall we keep out personal life out of our professional life. God knows I will be seeing you after we get married 24 x 7” Regina retorted rolling her eyes at the blonde.

“Someone is touchy, did you miss me in the couple of hours since you left my office” Emma looked at the brunette, she was really beautiful and she had a smile that could knock the socks off a crowd. 

“ No Ms.Swan and I suggest you deflate that overconfident ego of yours as well. I didn’t want to make a scene in your office as I will be personally announcing our marriage after the honeymoon. Shall we get going then?” Regina motioned to the driver to take them to Granny’s. 

“Honeymoon?? I wasn’t told of any involvement of a honeymoon” Emma swallowed hard, she thought this was just business

“Oh no dear its quite the opposite. After I marry you, you will be mine, my wife.” Regina moved closer to Emma’s face and was near her ear “Mine to do as I please with”.


	8. Chapter 8

This woman was something else. She was out to get her because she challenged her by refusing to say No to the marriage proposal. She was going have to watch her back. There was something threatening in the way Regina said that she was hers. She looked at her who looked at her with a deadly stare, she immediately turned her face away from her and looked out the window as the limo pull up to Granny’s.

At Granny’s Emma was given her usual seat by the window as Regina selected her meal and let the blonde choose hers . 

“Now let's get down to business. I do believe we have to come up with a recipe that stands out in both taste and its liquor level.” 

“Are you talking about combination of fruits in the right proportions?” 

“Precisely. So far ciders have been pure or concoction of two fruits. What if we combine more than two let's say 3 or 4?”

“I think that sounds great!” Emma said brightly looking at the brunette who was solely responsible for her company’s cider division’s profits. Emma noted down what they said during their half hour meeting. There food came and as they ate Regina wanted to know more about the blonde but this time she wouldn’t resort to snooping she would ask Emma directly.

“So how’s life otherwise?”

“It's great, I have been busy with work and preparing for the wedding” Regina looked up at Emma saying wedding like she was happy this was happening

“Yes, how is your wedding preps coming along?” Regina looked at Emma like she wanted to strangle her. If the blonde was trying to press her buttons it was working, but she was not going to give her the satisfaction because she knew that Emma Swan would be at her mercy soon, and she was going to make sure it was hell for her.

“As you know I couldn't care less about this so-called wedding facade with you so I have left it to mother since she is keen on it. Moreover, she is so damn keen on this she should have married you instead of using me as her scapegoat for her business expansion again!” Regina ’s eyes were glaring at Emma like she was trying to burn her. 

“If you think that I will fall in love with you Ms. Swan your sadly mistaken. By agreeing to marry me you are now bound to me by a contract, like I own you.” Emma was taken aback by the way Regina said she owned her . She wanted Regina to be happy and to love her, but the brunette on the other hand was out to destroy her.

“I am done here” Regina pushed herself up using the chair’s arm, Emma got up to helped her. She just raised her hand to tell her not to touch her. “It's bad enough I have to act like we are in love in front of my mother and your family” She walked to the door as she adjusted her jacked and stepped out to her limo. 

Emma was dropped and after Regina said she would be in contact after they had come up with fruit combination. Regina back at her office, completed her remained of her appointments. After a hectic day she decided to sit back and relax . She sat in her office drinking her coffee. Casually looking over files as she enjoyed her brew. Her thoughts went back to the afternoon luncheon with Beautiful, kind Emma. Gentle and sweet. I want to break that, smash it into a million pieces she threw her cup against the wall “ And that's how you will break Emma”

“Regina Dear, I am heading home don’t stay too long” she heard her mother call as she passed by her office 

“Mmm? Oh yes mother I will be home in awhile” she turned her thoughts back to Emma. She goggled places in Hawaii she could take Emma and maybe hurt her in ways she never imagined.

“So how was lunch with Regina?” Ruby was curious to know what her friend was up to with the Ice queen herself.

“Hmm, oh yeah It was great, we were brainstorming” Emma was typing out her ideas, she had no intention of telling Ruby what transpired between the brunette and her and what her actual plan of marriage was. Emma knew that this would just be a business deal, but she was hoping Regina would come around and actual try and make an effort to make their marriage work for real. But after this afternoon Emma regretted agreeing to the deal.

“How about we have a girl’s night out and we can invite Regina to hang with us?” Ruby looked at Emma who didn’t look very keen on inviting Regina with them.

“I don’t think she would be up to it she is still recovering after all” Emma didn’t want Regina there after this afternoon.

“Why your frightened your fiancée might not like what she sees?” she winked at Emma

“No, its-its” 

Ruby rolled her eyes. She always hated the cheating men Emma dated. Regina on the other hand showed loyalty and commitment to anything she put her hands into. And she was seriously hot. Her sex appeal oozed out of her. Ruby could feel her ears getting hot thinking of Regina’s ass in her tight pencil skirt.

“RUBY! Get your head out of the gutter” Emma was staring at her she knew her friend’s head was deep down in the gutter judging from how red she had become.

“So call her”

“I will not” Ruby grabbed Emma’s phone and clicked on Regina’s number while Emma tried to wrestle it from her hand

“Give it back”

“Hello?”

“Regina! Hi!” Emma said embarrassed

“Hello Ms.Swan, is something wrong?” 

“No, no. I just was wondering if you would like to join me and some friends for Girls night out. I mean you don’t have to come, I know your are bu-”

“I would love to Ms.Swan. When and where?” there was something in Regina’s voice that was making Emma really uncomfortable.

“You-You would? Wow, great okay 8 at Purple Mist” she gave a nervous smile to Ruby and gave her a thumbs up, Ruby gave her two thumbs up with her best smile. 

“I will see you there” Regina’s tone spoke volumes and Emma wasn’t liking it one bit. 

Emma was nervous thinking about Regina and why she accepted her invitation. Ruby came up behind her and playfully slapped her butt making her jump

“Emma Swan get your head out of the gutter” She mimicked her before running out the door not waiting for Emma to retort. Emma knew her mind was far from the gutter, all she wanted to do was hide from Regina and the wrath she was about to unleash on her.

Emma, Ruby, Mulan and Aurora where waiting for Regina outside the club that was banging loud.

“Where is she?” Mulan asked looking at her watch. 

“I told her 8”

“Does she know where it is? She doesn’t look like the kind who parties much” Ruby said looking at the Emma who seemed to be edgy and partly glad Regina changed her mind and didn’t turn up.

“Well, let's go in then she will ring us when she comes” They turned around to see Regina standing in the club doorway

“Your late Ms.Swan” she smirked that made Emma shiver.

“We were waiting for you to come since you have never been here” Emma said taken aback that Regina hadn’t informed them that she was already in the club. 

“Ms.Mills your table is ready”

“Thank you John can you ask Cassie to serve us this evening.”

“Yes ma’am” Regina raised her hand motioning for the girls to come in.

“So you’re a regular here?” 

“Yes I am”

Emma and the ladies walked into towards a place that was secluded from the crowd. It was like a floating deck that over looked the entire club. 

“Wow you must really know people here to get this spot, it is always reserved” Ruby said admiring the view

“Yes I do Ms.Lucas” Regina smiled. 

“Damn this spot has its own exclusive bar and barmaid” Aurora looked at the massive selection of wines and other alcohols.

“So who do you know here Regina?” Emma looked around suspiciously waiting for something or someone to attack her.

“You will know very soon Dear” Regina smiled at Emma who didn’t quite catch on, until a man in a black suit strode up to them 

“Ms.Mills, what a pleasure to see you. How is your recovery coming along?” 

“Just fine Ms.Rossi. I am pleased with your work here, the club is doing very well.” Emma and the other ladies now understood the club belonged to Regina and that’s why she was sitting in the reserved area for owners only. After the man left Regina turned her attention to Emma

“Does that answer your question Ms.Swan” she said bending forward so Emma could hear her over the blaring music

“I didn’t peg you to be the kind to own a club” Emma shouted back

“Well, it's just one of my past time when I want to get away from my regular life I come here and live a life I know would raise eyebrows.” Regina wore black and purple dress that accentuated her body . 

“You look great Regina! Emma is lucky to be marrying someone as beautiful as you” Ruby exclaimed over the sound of the music. Emma turned red. Ruby was so direct she could really express herself. Clearly she was hitting on Regina and Regina was flirting   
back. Emma felt jealous at it.

“Why Ms.Lucas, you look lovely yourself” Regina scanned Ruby who wore a tight red outfit and stilettos boots as she bit her lip.

“Please call me Ruby” she said smiling “Ms.Lucas is too formal”

“I would ask you for a dance but I know you can’t right now” she said gesturing to her leg

“And I would definitely loved to have danced with you. I am sure you have very good moves” Regina smiled sexily at Ruby who blushed.

“Well we are off to the dance floor see you inabit” Ruby and the others left leaving Regina and Emma alone. Emma was still flushed from Ruby and Regina’s conversation that she couldn’t say anything yet.

“Hello my Pretties” a beautiful red head said behind the brunette

“Ah Zelena, you took your time in getting here. Emma I hope you don’t mind me inviting my sister Zelena to join us?”

“Oh no, not at all the more the merrier” Emma could see no resemblance between the sister. But then again she knew Zelena was Regina’s half sister. Cora was their mother. Zelena sat beside Emma. She looked Emma up and down with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk across her lips.

“So Emma you’re going to be my new sister in law, you don’t mind me calling you that now do you?” she asked playfully

“No not at all” Emma was watching Regina who was glaring at her sister the moment she sat down next to her.

“So you're working with sister dear on a project, I find that so sweet, because Regina doesn’t usually like to share.” she said with a pout teasing her sister “To be honest she had never had to share anything in her life” She wiggled her eyebrows at her sister who   
rolled her eyes. Regina rolled her eyes because Zelena never missed an opportunity to rub it in her face or to make her out to be the privileged princess.

“I look forward to working with Regina. I have always admired her work” Regina blushed at the compliment that came from Emma. Zelena didn’t miss it. She thought she would ruffle her sister’s feathers abit. She placed her hand on Emma’s thigh acting to get Emma’s attention over the music.

“So Emma would you maybe like to come for one of our new theatrical release?” Emma clearly didn’t see Regina burning with anger as her sister felt up Emma’s thigh

“Yes that would be wonderful. My mom has always been a fan of your company’s productions”

“Excellent then I will have some tickets sent to your home if you give me your number I will have my PA call you for your address” Zelena smiled at her. Emma nodded and gave her number to Zelena who entered it in her phone all the while looking at Regina.   
Regina knew her sister was trying to ruffle her feathers and it was working. She was not going to stand for this charade any longer. She stood up abruptly and lost her balance.

“Regina!” Emma jumped up pushing past Zelena helping Regina back to her seat. She knelt in front of her checking her leg. Regina looked at Zelena with a victory smile. Once again she won and Zelena was the loser. 

“Are you okay? Why the hell did you do that?!” Emma’s eyes were two pools of concern and worry for her. 

“I’m fine Ms.Swan you don’t need to overboard, I tend to forget that I still need to go slow.” She didn’t want to tell Emma she was upset that Zelena was trying to make her jealous.And it was working. That she needed to pull this stunt to show her who Emma belonged to.

“I am going to take your leave, I need to get my beauty sleep” Zelena leered at Regina who knew her sister had a mean streak but she still was her sister. 

“Regina are you sure you’re okay?”

“Ms.Swan, I am fine ” Regina snapped as she took her pain meds from her bag and beckoned for the waitress to get her a glass of water. She sat back as it worked the pain away. Emma left her to relax which she watched the others dance.

“You don’t have to stay up here with me , you can join your friends”

“No, I want to be here with you and want to be there for you, I want us to be friends and maybe more” the words struck Regina like a ton of bricks. She never expected Emma to say that. 

“Ms.Swan, Just because we are getting married it doesn’t mean you have to baby me” Regina stood up and spoke to the manager as she walked off to her office. Emma followed her. She turned around and stopped her. 

“This is as far as you go” she said as she closed the door on Emma’s face. 

Regina took her office elevator down to the car park and got into her limo she asked the driver to take home. 

As the car made its way home her phone kept buzzing. She looked it was her mother

“Yes mother?”

“Regina are you alright?”

“I am fine mother on my way home”

“Fine Dear I will see you in a while then.” Cora always worried about Regina being on her own. She always wanted her to have friends but somehow she never could make any. The last time Regina was alone she had spiralled out of control and needed therapy to help her sort her depression. She didn’t want to lose her daughter. Although Cora had a difficult time showing her emotions and feelings to Regina, it didn’t mean she didn’t love her daughter. She loved Zelena too, but Zelena on the other hand only knew how to fight for Cora’s love she didn’t know how to accept it. She believed that Cora gave her up and she had to suffer while Regina enjoyed her life. 

Regina reached home, all she wanted to climb into bed and drift off into a blissful sleep. Her evening had gone well . She wanted to hurt Emma. But the girl seemed persistent. I will have to show her what it means to be married to me.

“Regina, I asked you to adhere to what I said and I find you talking to a towel boy?” Leopold roared at his young wife. 

“Leopold, I was merely asking him to get us more towels. I would never be unfaithful to you.”

“When I married you everyone kept telling me how lucky I was to get a young, beautiful thing like you” he came up to her, touching her arm, Regina cringed at his touch. She moved over to the window of their mansion. She never wanted to be touched by someone like him. A man who derived his pride and power from abusing her and controlling her. 

“Leopold, I am sorry if I have made you mistrust me, but I don’t think I would attempt to cheat on you ever.”

“Regina, just because you are married doesn’t give you a free pass to flirt” he smirked looking at her as if he had marked her with his seed, claiming her to be his property. 

“I am not using my marriage as an excuse to do anything adulterous” Regina spat back. 

“If you know what's good for you, you will know you place woman” Regina could see him moving towards her now in a menacing manner, she tried to back away. But was against the wall, she shielded her face from the blows she was about to receive from him. The first one connected with her jaw sending her slamming back into the wall. She felt his thick fingers curl around her neck as she felt the second blow land on her eye. The shock the impact made caused her knees to buckle and she was now held up by the choking grip of her husband as her vision started to see red from the wound above her eye. 

He let go and she crumpled to the floor. Gasping hard trying to focus on the next possible blow. She deserved this, she broke his rule, his command and now she was being punished. That’s what Leopold screamed as he kept hitting her. After his onslaught of fists and kicks he left the room leaving Regina unconscious and bleeding on the bedroom floor. 

She woke up with a start, her camisole was soaked with sweat. She placed her hand on her neck and face . She could still feel the man’s vice grip on it. Regina only wanted relief from the past. She decided to watch some TV. There were a few late night talk shows, few news channels. She surfed through the channels till she noticed an old DVD on the side. She picked it up . It was ‘The Notebook’. She remembered the last time she watched this she cried her heart out for days it was after Daniel had died maybe it wouldn’t be so bad now.

Half-way through the movie she knew it was a mistake, the old wounds still seemed fresh as tears rolled down her cheeks. She held her pillow as she let sobs break through as they fell on her pillow. She thought that she was past the pain that she had recovered. But that was never going to happen. Her walls were back up she didn’t need anyone within them. She was not weak and she was not alone. In a moment of silent meditation Regina knew that all that she thought was a big lie just like the mask she wore every day to show the world she was okay. But she wasn’t, she wanted someone to break the walls and save her. As she settled down in bed she knew it was going to be a long night. 

Unknown to Regina, Cora was outside her door, eyes closed listening helplessly to Regina’s cries of sadness.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma sat in the dark her face only illuminated by the light of her phone . Regina’s past was a painful one . Emma’s past was no better. Always having the fear of being abandoned and then rejected, left to the mercy of the system. Before she was found and accepted back into the family that actually abandoned her in the first place all for the face of society. Regina had family, who failed to protect her from her heartbreak and abusive husband. Emma wanted to know more about her past she needed to be there for her and she didn’t care if Regina would hate her she was going to be there for her. Maybe she was failed in the past by people she trusted but Emma was going to make sure she never was in the future and neither was anyone she loved.

Several days past Regina made no attempt to contact Emma. Emma on the other hand was researching Regina’s past. Her office was full of printouts of newspaper clippings related to Regina, her family or anyone connected to the family. Emma was shocked at the reports on Regina’s ex husband and the pain she endure during the 1 year of their marriage. There were three other reports of domestic violence.

“Whoa! Tell me this is not a full scale stalker central” Ruby picked up a paper clipping and was reading it. She looked at Emma shocked. 

“Emma this is horrible, poor Regina” she said as she read the report of her abuse. 

“I know”

“What are you going to do now ?” 

“I am going to find out more about her. I need to know everything about her and how to break down her walls. “ Emma was worried that she might do something that would maybe open old wounds for Regina, but she was willing to take the chance.

“But why , she doesn’t require anyone to break her walls down, she is Regina Fucking Mills”

“Ruby don’t you see. She wears a mask for all the world to see I have seen her without the mask and I know what she really is.” Emma said thoughtfully.

“I don’t think you should interfere in her personal life. I just don’t want you getting hurt Emma. You always put yourself out there for people and get hurt in the process.” Emma put a hand on Ruby’s.This was her friend who had stuck by her ever since she came back to the family. She gave her the strength she needed to face the world, to deal with situations of her family that she was never aware of. Emma’s world was always defending herself from the evils the world threw at her. This was not the first time she would be dealing with a broken heart. The only difference is it would be the heart of someone else, some who she had grown to care about in the past few months.

“Ms.Mills we have come up with a cider recipe and would like to pitch it to you.” Regina looked at the file that contained the recipe and the ad that would support it. She smirked and looked up her eyes challenging the people who stood in front of her. 

“Pitch it” she leaned back in her seat as she watch the men adjust their suits and clear their throats.

“Okay we thought we would use a topical blend of”

“Stop!” Regina glared at them like they were a bunch of fools who have never made seen a glass of cider in their lives.

“You do know that a tropical blend is something that would require the essence of tropical fruits and while it might do great as a fruit juice it would definitely not be great for cider. We need sharp fruits that can lead the flavours after proper fermentation not something that would probably taste like old sweaty socks” she said shaking her head in disappointment that their imagination was limited to combining fruits that was already like pure water in the market. Regina’s inspiration always came from the very character of the fruit and stories linked to it in history. 

“I think we would need a little more time then Ms.Mills” Kyle Yankovic, a young starter in her company had the hots for her but never had the guts to approach her. Regina knew about this but being the professional that she was never mixed business with pleasure.

“Fine you have two days” she closed the file on her desk and dismissed them from her office. She turned her chair as she looked outside to see the busy world bustling with people who look like ants from where she was sitting. She had always wanted to excel in life, but with the choices she made for herself. However life had its own agenda for her and she had always gone with it without question. Her father was always encouraging her to take up riding professionally something she would have done if not for her mother. Cora had a side to her that only Regina knew, a darker side that would only cater to her ego and madness to be at the top. Years of abuse and lack of love made who Regina Mills was today. She had to shut down who she was and become who Cora wanted her to be. Her mind had so much to say but her fear that it would be used by others to get the better of her kept them in her mind and heart. 

She stood up and walked to her window, she stared out into the open sky. A small pleasure that she enjoyed that took her back to the person she was. The times she lay on the grass while Ryker would roam around. The times when she would look at large fluffy white clouds that would sail against the soft wind. The times when Daniel would lie next to her holding her hand and kissing her softly. The sky was her realm of freedom to dream and to relive her memories. Her thoughts were broken by the buzzing of her intercom

“Ms.Mills, you have a call from Ms.Swan” Regina didn’t want to talk to Emma right now she was in a world where this thorn was not part of. 

“Please tell Ms.Swan I am busy” 

“Damn it!” Emma cussed under her breath. 

“Are you alright honey?” Emma saw her mother standing in the doorway looking at her worried

“Yeah I am fine. What can I do for you mom?” 

“I was wondering about Regina and how she is doing?”

“She is fine mom why do you ask?”

“Nothing really just that she has had such a bad life and she has lost so much, yet so brave.”

“What are you getting at ?” 

“Nothing Emma, I never wanted you to get involved with Regina Mills. She is not a good influence on you. Your still young and need protection. But your father thinks the marriage is a good opportunity for both our families.” 

“Protect me from what mom? You and the rest of the Nolan Family?” Emma asked bitterly

“Emma! We did what we had to do, what we thought was best”

“Best for the family name. You left me, threw me away like I was nothing and then when everything was alright you came looking for me. Why?” Emma had never really asked Mary-Margaret or David that questions. Today was different she felt they owed her a answer to it.

“Well, We could now legally say you were ours, you were originally born out of wedlock and that’s why we couldn’t keep you” Mary-Margaret searched Emma’s face for some form of acceptance of her explanation.

“I know when you are lying” was all Emma said to her before she stood up and left her office. 

“Ruby meet me downstairs” she said on her way to the elevator. 

“So what are we doing?” Ruby asked excitedly as she got into Emma’s car

“We are going to Mills HQ” Emma looked at her smiling

“Regina Mills’s office, please hold” Emma and Ruby stood infront of Regina’s office knowing that the last call went through clearly showed that she was inside and there was no way she could escape unless she jumped through her window.

“Excuse me Ms you can’t go in there.” Regina secretary tired to stop the ladies from going in 

“We are here on work” Emma didn’t wait to knock she pushed the door open and saw Regina on the phone her chair backing the door. 

“Yes Mr.Creed we can handle the order. We can send the first shipment by tomorrow, I will ask my dispatch department to contact you, yes thank you” as she turned to place the phone back she was stunned to see Emma and Ruby standing there

“Ms.Swan, I don’t believe we have an appointment or did I miss something?” Regina flipped through her desktop organiser looking to see if she missed to an appointment with Emma.

“Ruby, Wait for me outside” she left the room and Emma was staring at Regina who had already taken a defensive stance.

“Regina, it’s about our conversation the other night at the club. I am willing to work with you on a professional basis, but is that all you really want ? We are going to be married soon, I want us to be more than just business associates” Regina just looked at Emma hoping at the moment her phone would ring or someone would come in. She wished she had put an SOS button in her office. But then Regina felt she was backed in a corner by Emma and she started to feel anger build up inside her.

“Regina, hear me out. I know more now about your past than I did on the night at the club. I know more of who you are as a person. I want to be part of that. I want to be part of Regina Mills’s life not just as a business deal wife but as a friend. I enjoyed the few hours we had together at the club, I enjoyed my lunch at granny’s with you, and please don’t lie and say you didn’t. Everyone only knows you from what you have showed them, but I have seen more in your eyes Regina and I will keep looking for more.” Emma said her eyes showed Regina she was determined.

“Ms.Swan, I know it may come easy for you to extend your hand in friendship but with me its not that easy, moreover who ever said I wanted to have more than just a business relationship with you. The thought of you near me makes my skin crawl. I have to put up with the likes of you because of the damn contract, if not I could care less if you existed or not.” Regina bit back angry that Emma dug into her past.

“Regina, Just to be on the same page-” Emma was cut off by Regina an her usual sass. 

“Same page? We are not even in the same library” Emma closed her eyes in frustration

“ Can we try. I will make the moves all you have to do from your part is try” she said but Regina just looked at her and laughed, Regina leaned forward

“Okay then, Let’s play a game of Fuck off, You go first” Regina growled at her. 

Regina slammed her fist on the table, gritting her teeth. “That woman is exasperating” she closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. Everything about her was about anger and revenge, and now her mother had suddenly injected Emma into her life. Regina had failed before with relationships so she drowned herself in work which didn’t require her personal touch to everything, hence she was a success at this. She didn’t want to be left open and bare to be probed by Emma. But Emma had not left her open to be probed. Instead she offered her an open try at friendship on her own terms. Regina had only known to take by force. She only knew to own and make things and people hers. She gritted her teeth thinking of Emma.

Emma and Ruby decided to have some dinner at Granny’s before Emma went back home. 

“So what did you talk about with Regina?” Ruby asked as she sipped her milkshake.

“Friendship” Emma said flatly as she bit into her burger

“Friendship? Why are you forcing her to be your friend? Your marrying her in any case” 

“Because I can’t just say “Hey Regina I know about your sad past and I want to be your friend and comfort angel. I am not exactly forcing her , I have given her options.” Ruby chuckled as Emma drank a large gulp of her chocolate shake

“You do know Regina looks at you differently” 

“How so? I wonder if she even looks at me at all with love” 

“I have noticed from the time she met you at the seminar in Denver she has been looking at you differently”

“You mean like a piece of meat” 

“No more like a delicate flower which I know you are far from” Laughed Ruby as she playfully kicked Emma under the table making the blonde jump. Emma gave her a goofy grin before resuming her munching session with her burger. 

“Do you think she eats burgers?” 

“Who?”

“Regina. I mean she is so refined she doesn’t really look like the burger kind, at lunch she just had a salad” Emma recalled her lunch with Regina. She also recalled how Regina was alluring in the car and then deathly cold at the end of their meeting.

“That doesn’t mean she doesn’t like a burger once in awhile” she sipped her drink. Emma did want Regina as a friend and a wife. But she couldn’t get past the fact that she did have more feelings for her and she hoped she could have something more. She didn’t know how far she would get with her. One thing she did know was that Regina did have an interest in women, but an interest in her, she doubted. She had made it clear to her she was going to make her sorry she ever came into her life. She didn’t care what Regina would do to her something about her made her want to be around her and be with her. She was looking forward to marrying her even though Regina’s only intention was to harm her.

The evening was quite and Regina preferred to sit and unwind with her glass of wine and read a good book. She wanted to have no work interactions this evening. Her mother was away on at a dinner party with one of her family friends. Regina preferred less interaction with people who fell under the category of ‘Family Friends’. She had know from past experiences that getting involved with Family Friends led to gossip. Regina sipped her wine licking her lips as she tasted it smooth yet robust taste. Reminded her a lot of Emma. Ah Emma! The go with the flow girl who seems to be the only one who could rattle Regina’s cool calm demure. Her persistence although open with options always backed Regina in a corner making her bare her fangs and claws at her. But she would just keep coming back. A fucking boomerang ! Regina was always the one to back people in the corner with her skills of being able to intimidate and bend people to her will, but Emma was a whole new ball game. The woman was either really dumb or just ignoring the warning signs that were in front of her. She took a long sip filling her mouth with the smooth, liquid. She now didn’t want to stay at home with Emma on her mind she needed to go out. She needed distraction. She was going to head to the club.

“So Red, do you want to come with me to Purple Mist?” Emma asked her as she pulled a black sleeveless sequin top on with a V neck. 

“I don’t think I can tonight Emma, I have to help Granny at the diner she seems to be short staffed” Ruby sounded disappointed that she couldn’t go with Emma. She loved to party. She was after all the party animal of the group. 

“Damn, the others are busy as well. I guess I will go by myself then. Maybe have a few drinks and then head home”

“In a taxi alright, no driving!” Ruby made sure Emma was not drinking and driving when she wasn’t around the last thing she needed was Emma doing that and landing herself in the hospital. 

“I won’t do that silly, I am not stupid” Emma had put her on speaker as she did her hair up.

“Okay so will talk to you tomorrow have some orders to take and some money to make. Bye Em!”

“Bye Red” Emma hung up as she applied the last bit of mascara to her eyes and with one last check glance in the mirror headed down stairs. 

“I am heading out tell mom and dad when they get back” she told the butler as she left. The security hailed a taxi for her and she headed down to club. “I hope my evening gets interesting”


	10. Chapter 10

Regina was sitting in the silence of her sound proof office as the blaring music of the club kept on outside. She could see the whole club from her two-way glass. She enjoyed watching people it was like watching experimental rats. She smirked looking at them drinking their liquor, and dancing like the night was young, carefree and foolish. A blonde waitress entered the room with Regina’s drink and something to munch on. Regina sat at the edge of her desk and watched the blonde who reminded her of Emma. A low growl almost animalistic emitted from her throat. She grabbed the wrist of the young waitress and pulled her towards her. She took in her scent. Not Emma. There was a scent of smoke and liquor nothing innocent and open in it. She let go of her wrist, the girl looked at her wide-eyed, blue eyes not green looking at her, clearly tons of turmoil and confusion. 

“Is-Is anything wrong Ms.Mills?” she managed to stammer out. Regina looked at her she had the sudden urge to tell the girl off but she knew it was not her fault.

“Nothing Dear, thank you.” The girl just nodded and left, clearly shaken by what just happened. 

Regina clenched her jaw, why was Emma making her cause mistakes. Every blonde was making her act strangely. She got off her desk and grabbed her glass of wine and walked to the window. She then looked out to the dance floor and through all the crowd she spotted the bright, golden mane that shone even in the club light. Regina gasped “I am surely seeing things” She went to her seat and had one of her camera’s zoom in on the blonde she had spotted. It was Emma! What was she doing here? Was she just here by herself to drink? Regina watched the blonde and saw a man approach her, she felt a sudden flutter in her stomach as she watched the man talk to Emma. She felt a pang of jealousy as she saw the man offering Emma a drink. She could see Emma moving uncomfortably in her seat as the man leaned over she pushed him away. The guy then grabbed Emma’s wrist as if forcing her away with him. Regina knew that she didn’t want the unwanted attention and smirked, she called her security to escort the man out and had one of the waitresses bring Emma upstairs to her. 

The door opened and Emma walked in with a leggy brunette. Regina was still looking out on to the club floor. 

“Good evening Ms.Swan” 

“Good evening Regina” Emma smiled coyly. She knew Regina was playing with her in front of her employee. After the brunette left she glanced at Emma before she walked towards her. “Ms.Swan” she said her voice deep and sultry. Emma felt a shiver run up her spine in a she felt the voice melt into her

“Regina” she said huskily. She walked around the blonde

“I see you are in the habit of getting into trouble wherever you go” Regina smirked at the blonde who just looked at her with nothing to say or protest against the remark.

“Join me for a drink, that is if you have nothing to do.” She sat down on her leather couch crossing her legs. Emma licked her lips as she sat down beside her, and looked at Regina for the first time, she looked at her as someone looking for something. She looked lonely, open and vulnerable. How did she not see all this before. Emma always thought Regina needed a friend but she needed more than a friend she was lonely.

“So, how come your here alone?” Regina asked still looking at Emma who sat staring at her face and making her uncomfortable.

“No one was available to meet up so thought I’d come to your fine establishment myself” Emma smiled knowing Regina wanted to know something more than just why she was there.

“What would you like to drink?” Regina asked as she buzzed a waitress in. 

“Wine is good, trying to go lite tonight” Emma didn’t want to drink anything heavy because she was hoping Regina would open up and start to talk to her and she didn’t want to be intoxicated when she did so. Regina on the other hand had already had a bottle and some.

“So I have thought about your hand in friendship and decided I would not want to be your friend being your future wife is going to be hard enough without adding more to it” Regina said casually watching Emma’s face. Emma kept her face still and didn’t give her any sign of reaction. Regina’s mouth curved downwards. 

“Ms.Swan, I know I have poked around in your past before but I am giving you an opportunity tell me about yourself, I don’t want to be marrying someone I know nothing about.” Either Regina was genuinely interested in Emma and everything about her life or she was already drunk. Why was she being nice to Emma? 

“What would you like to know?” Emma asked not wanting to ruin the atmosphere as the waitress served her wine.

“From the very beginning” she took her shoes off as she pushed herself into the sofa back cushions and stretched her legs something Emma had never seen the prim and proper heiress do.

“That's going to be a long story” Emma quipped

“Then we better get a bottle of wine now” Regina motioned to the waitress to get them a bottle as she turned her attention back to Emma to hear her story.

“Well, I was born in Boston at least that’s that what is says on my birth certificate.”

“What about information about your parents?”

“None. I was like a baby who appeared from nowhere. Obviously my grandparents made sure that no one knew who I really was, they had made sure that every trace and connection to me was well hidden until they wanted me to be known. Guess I was never wanted coz I kept bouncing around foster homes. Returned back everytime they found someone better.” Emma took a swig of her wine her eyes full of hurt. The brunette felt a pang when she saw Emma hurt. “Why am I feeling sorry for her?” she thought to herself gulping down her wine she poured herself another glass.

“I thought I’d be used to it by now but I guess you can’t get used to the fact of being discarded when it wasn’t really your fault” the words stung Regina like bees. She wanted Emma to tell her but not at the cost of making her feel upset and sad. She decided to tell her something about herself.

“Let me tell you something about myself then” she said trying to change the subject. This was effecting her more than it should. She didn’t want to care for Emma. She didn’t want to be bothered about her feels but it was effecting her. Was she going soft?

“I was born in New York to Henry and Cora Mills. My grandparents passed away when I was 3. My father was the one who introduced me to riding and I loved it. He had several ranches in Texas, that he would take me to when I was on vacation although mother thought that a lady shouldn’t be riding horses the way I used to. I love horses they are animals that are proud and dignified. They encompass all the qualities that one can aspire to be. A spirit that cannot be broken easily. When I ride them I feel free, every worry of mine blown away in the wind.” 

As she spoke she seemed to be far away. 

“ I was always under the notion of being an only child until Zelena popped up” she laughed at this. “Zelena was born before me, and mother was not married then. She wanted to keep her but during those times a single mother was not accepted and mother’s family never wanted her to have to face ridicule. So they had Zelena taken by one of our relatives to be raised in London” Emma thought “No wonder the accent”. 

“I of course always raised alone was excited by the prospect of having a sister even though half. I met her for the first time when I was 6 and she was 10. She was someone I wanted to bond with but she clearly didn’t want to have anything to do with me. In fact she resented me, all she wanted was mother. She wanted mother to give her the love and affection she was owed. She made it a point to ignore me or take away anything that was mine” Regina gulped her wine down and pour herself another glass. 

“But didn’t you tell her that you wanted to get to know her” Regina laughed at the innocent childlike woman sitting beside her. Even her laugh although mesmerising ,was painful. 

“Emma, sweet Emma, she would have killed me if she had a chance she saw me a the spoilt little princess” Regina replied nonchalantly 

“Kill you?” Emma’s eyes grew wide Regina did have a sad and lonely life.

“When I was in college I fell in love with Daniel, that was the most beautiful part, but again my life everything I love is always taken away from me. Daniel died in a riding accident after we graduated , I guess I went into depression. For a year I was unable to function even with all the therapy and all the care there was a void that was never going to be filled.” A tear rolled down her cheek. Emma swallowed hard she didn’t want to see this beautiful lady cry not here, not ever. Regina looked at her , Was Emma judging her or pitying her? she hated anyone pitying her, she was not the kind to be weak and she definitely didn’t want this person in front of her showing her any kind of pity.

“Hey Regina, please don’t cry” Emma touched her face as she wiped away her tear. Regina pushed Emma’s hand away, she didn’t want Emma to think of her as weak and needy. 

“Mother thought that if I got married to one of our business partners everything would be okay. “OKAY” how can it be okay when you have lost someone you love. A hole in your heart, the pain” Emma knew Regina had a lot to drink as she looked at the empty bottle on the table and another empty one on her table. Emma took hold of her glass but Regina was in no mood to be stopped she pulled it as Emma struggled to take it from her. 

“Ms.Swan Stop!” she growled, she looked into those green eyes “No , you have had enough” Regina stood up abruptly 

“HOW DO YOU KNOW WHEN I HAVE HAD ENOUGH EMMA SWAN!? HOW?” her eyes were flashing crazy, she threw her glass to the wall and turned to Emma, she grabbed Emma by the arms and pushed her into the sofa and crashed her lips into Emma’s sucking her lower lip holding Emma down. Her hands moved over Emma’s abs as she felt for Emma’s waistband. “Reg-” Emma mumbled. Regina grabbed her arms and held them above her head. She kissed Emma harder. Emma felt her drunken lips and tears on her face. Regina was hurting . Regina’s eyes snapped open, she looked down at Emma and Emma saw it. The fear in her eyes.

She pushed Emma away, she needed to get away from her. “FUCK!!” She ran stumbling to her private elevator in her office. Regina was drunk and didn’t realized she had pressed the emergency button in her hurry to get away from Emma. 

As the elevator when down “Shit! What have I done?!” Regina was now disgusted with herself. She wiped her lips as tears threatened to flow. She attacked Emma and Emma didn’t resist her! Why didn’t she resist her? She looked at herself in the elevator mirror. She looked a mess. The lift doors opened with a ping and Regina bumble out into her private parking area losing her balancing and slamming against her car door. She fumbled with her central lock as she tried to get it open. She needed to get away, to get away from Emma. She got into her car, only to be stopped by Emma who stood infront of her car, lipstick smeared and mascara running down her cheeks.

“Regina wait!” Emma was crying! Regina gritted her teeth angry at herself to see the result of her onslaught standing before her. She wanted Emma to hurt, she wanted her to feel all the pain in the world for saying yes! But then why was Regina feeling so guilty.

“Swan get the fuck out of my way” she screamed 

“Regina you’re not in a condition to drive please don’t-” 

In all the confusion, Regina stepped on the accelerator, the car jolted forward causing it to lurch towards Emma, Emma didn't have enough time to get out of the way as she felt the front of the car hit her in her stomach sending her across the parking lot.

All of sudden everything was quiet. Regina stared in horror as she saw Emma's lifeless body lying on the concrete. She quickly shut the car off and crawled outside towards Emma.

"Emma" she croaked as she held the blonde's head on her lap screaming for help. The parking lot attendant and Security guard rushed to the scene as they called 911. Regina refused to let go of Emma. When the paramedics and police arrived they looked at Regina who was intoxicated and in shock. 

"Ma'am, is there someone you would like to call before we take you down for questioning?" the lady officer asked her. Her Manager called Cora and explained the whole situation to her. Cora was angry that Regina was so irresponsible. She sent Sydney with their lawyer downtown to bail Regina out. 

"We are the Nolans, our daughter Emma Swan was brought here" David asked anxiously. They had got a call from Cora about the accident, and she informed them she would meet them there.

"David" he turned to see Cora standing there in the hallway outside the waiting room. They rushed to her.

"What happened? How did Emma get hurt? Who did this?" Mary-Margaret did not know any of the details of the accident and now it was Cora who would have to tell her everything about what her daughter did. 

"Emma was in a car accident. Regina was driving. Emma tried to stop Regina from driving because she was intoxicated and Regina asked her to move but she lost control of her car and hit Emma" Mary-Margaret was now red in the face. She looked like she was going to burst.

"I told her not to get involved with your problematic daughter. She is no good for my Emma. I told her. But no you and my husband" she looked at David angrily 

"said it was good for our businesses. Now my poor child is lying in the operating room, God knows what has happened" Mary-Margaret collapsed onto a chair as she cried in her hands. Cora had never been in a situation to console anyone, and she didn’t know how to. She felt bad that something like this happened because of Regina, and she was hoping that Emma would be alright. 

Regina wanted to cry, tonight was something that will forever demean her. 

Regina sighed as she looked out the window and saw a reflection of herself in the glass that was moist with condensation as it ran down the outside of the window. She closed her eyes hoping this was a bad dream like the others and that she would wake up and everything would be alright. But it wasn’t when the police car stopped at the front of the NYPD. The arresting office got out to help her, but she just raised her hand and stopped her, She was humiliated enough without having to be a damn charity case for some cop. The officer took her into interrogation along with her lawyer, who followed closely behind. Regina took her seat and her lawyer advice her to say nothing more than what was asked. Nothing really registered in her mind. All she saw was Emma face and her lying on the concrete floor not moving. Now Emma had something to hold over her head and that was not sitting well with Regina who was in complete unrest and turmoil to regain her dignity.


	11. Chapter 11

The hospital was buzzing with the usual amount of people. The phones were ringing, doctors on call where being paged through the hospital intercom. Ambulances coming in with new patients. Mary-Margaret and David sat with Cora in the waiting room for the doctor to appear. It had been an hour since the accident and neither of the families were talking to each other . They sat in silence. After what seemed like an endless, uncertain wait, a young doctor walked in with a file

“Mr and Mrs Nolan?” he said looking at the anxious trio. They all three jumped up and surrounded him, much to his surprise. 

“I’m Emma’s mother” Mary-Margaret said quickly while looking bitterly at Cora. The doctor nodded and continued

“Your daughter is doing fine. She just has a minor concussion and a few abdominal bruising.” 

“Can we see her?” David asked

“Yes, but make it brief as she needs to rest and we would like to keep her overnight for observation” .The Nolans nodded.

“Please let me know how she is doing. “ Cora turned to walk away

“You can see her, I’m sure she would like that very much” she heard David say much to Mary-Margaret’s disapproval. Cora didn’t want to ruffle any feathers so she promised check on Emma in the morning.

They were at Emma’s beside as they watch her sleep. The doctor had just given her painkillers. Mary-Margaret held Emma’s hand as she let tears flow down her cheeks. She never wanted Emma to be alone. She knows that Emma had not forgotten what had happened in the past and they had lost a lot of time with her. But she wasn’t about to let that happen again. She couldn’t believe Regina could hurt her child. The nerve of the woman, but then again she was a cold, calculative bitch who did not care about Emma. As if David could read her mind.

“Don’t you think you were a bit too harsh on Cora when you yelled about Regina. Its not like she did it on purpose” David said from the other side of Emma’s bed. 

“I don’t think I was harsh at all. I do not want Regina marrying Emma, and frankly I hope this incident will break it off. The woman is bad luck for our child and I will not Emma be a scarificial goat in this business venture of yours and Cora Mills” Mary-Margaret said with anger.

“How could you be so irresponsible Regina?” Cora’s eyes burned into her daughter who was sitting before her. The police had let Regina out on bail with a DUI. 

“I was drunk mother! I lost control!” Regina screamed back. She was not about to sit here and be ridiculed by her mother. 

“You could have killed Emma. Thank God she just had a concussion and bruises. “ Cora sat down now. She looked at her daughter, she knew something was bothering Regina to drink so much .

“Yes it's all about Emma Swan now a days with you! Emma this, Emma that. Regina marry Emma and don’t disappoint me. Well guess what mother! I did disappoint you” Regina words were barely understandable the way she was pacing around. 

“Did something transpire prior to the accident between you and Emma?” Cora asked bluntly. Regina looked at her, her eyes red now. She was already interrogated by the police, she did not need her mother laying into her.

“Mother, just leave me alone. I have nothing to say to you, and I am tired” she pushed back her seat almost toppling it over and made her way to her bedroom. 

Emma was discharged later that day. She lay in bed staring at the ceiling. What happened the previous night? She thought back to the moment Regina lost control and grabbed her , the moment their lips crashed into each other, What triggered her to act that way? To lose control completely? Emma wanted to call Regina, but she knew the brunette wouldn’t take her call. Maybe she is mad at me for causing the accident. Damn it! She just said she wanted to be there for her to get to know her future wife and she screwed it up. Emma gritted her teeth she wished she had just stayed at home. Emma saw her phone flash she grabbed the phone 

“Hello!”

“Ems? Hey! What's wrong you messaged me last night. I messaged you back. But I guess you were already asleep.” it was Ruby returning her call

“Yeah Red I had a shit night, I must have screwed up any chance of marrying Regina”

“Regina? You took Regina to her club last night?”

“No, I went there to drink and then suddenly a guy bugged me and then security took him out and took me to Regina who was intoxicated and then decided to talk about our pasts and then she kinda made out with me. Then she just stopped and crashed her car into me and I was in the hospital for the night” 

“Whoa! Wait roll back Emma Swan she made out with you!??” 

“Is that all you got out of the entire thing, not the fact that she almost killed me after that” Emma rolled her eyes, Red only got information connected to the physical aspect of her person’s story.

“Well, sorry but your still alive and so the make out hold’s prominence over your almost got killed part” 

“Okay, so she was telling me about her past after two bottles of wine out of which I had just a glass, she spoke of Daniel and then about her being forced to marry. 

Then she went all sentimental about a void and cried. Next thing she got angry when I told her to stop drinking and she grabbed me... and kissed me holding me down”

“She forced you!” Red was screaming into the phone making Emma hold it away for fear of losing her hearing.

“Not that I fought back but there was something needy in it and all I wanted to do was protect her” 

“Emma! You have just fallen in deep. It's no more about caring, you have fallen for her haven’t you. The second you feel the need to protect someone like that it means you have committed to love her. The question is does she see you as potential love or just a one night stand like the rest of her affairs she so frequently has” Ruby gave Emma something to think about, and she need to find out but how was she going to talk to Regina about it when the woman clearly didn’t want to have anything to do with her. 

“Emma will chat later I need to sleep now, see you at the office, we have a meeting with Regina and her mom at 10 so be prepared!” Ruby laughed knowing Emma’s stomach must be in knots thinking of the meeting. 

“Okay Red see you in the morning, Nite” Emma hung up, with what Regina had done, she may not turn up for the meeting rest assured Emma relaxed as she fell asleep. 

The alarm rang it was Emma’s Led Zepplin tune. She hit the snooze button. She opened her eyes. She crawled out of bed she just got couple of hours of sleep and wanted to sleep in a little longer but she had to get ready for work. She looked at the bruise on her stomach and her forehead. She was going to have to use a ton of make up to cover that.

Regina groaned as she looked at her digital clock beeping she was still in her previous night’s clothes and make up still on, the only difference she had a throbbing headache that reminded her exactly what happened the previous night. She got up and caught a glimpse of her dishevelled hair and smudged make up. She needed to clean up before her mother saw her like this, there would be disapproval and a long lecture all the way to the office. She was going to avoid her mother like a plague today. Damn it! She had a 10 am meeting with EMMA! She practically screamed the name when it hit her that she was going to be sitting with her mother and Emma at the same time in the same room. What am I going to do!!? Calm down Regina you can handle this. She took a deep breath and let it out again as she thought of a way to handle the whole situation with Emma during the meeting. She went to the bathroom to start her transformation process before she started her day of dread. 

“And you have everything ready for the meeting with Mills and us right?” Emma asked Ruby, who shook her head as they made their way to the conference room to do one final check that everything was in order. 

“Are you okay with this meeting Emma? I mean you look like Freddie Kruger on a good day” Ruby looked concerned. Emma had never been so shaken, never been so anxious. 

“I am fine Red, it was like Regina was so angry with me she didn’t even want me near her.” Emma said sadly

“Emma if anyone had to be sorry it’s her, your forgetting she was the one who forced kissed you when she was intoxicated and hit you with her car. I’m surprised she didn’t drive over you”

“That’s the thing, I know she was intoxicated and maybe she kissed me because of that and she had no real feelings towards me. I was just an available mouth for her” Emma looked down at her feet, hoping that what she just said was not true and that Regina was actually starting to care for her. 

She looked up at the clock it was 9:45, Cora was always early, Emma looked up to see Cora in her black suit step out of the elevator followed by Sydney. Emma breath a sigh of relief when she didn’t see Regina, the last thing she wanted to see was the brunette. Ruby and Emma walked to the elevators to greet Cora.

“Goodmorning Ms.Mills” Emma said cheerfully.

“Ms.Swan, Ms.Lucas its good to see you both again. I’m happy to see you are doing well, Emma. I wanted to apolo-” Cora said smiling at both the ladies. 

“Ms.Mills, there is no need. It was an accident” Emma quickly said know that Cora was genuinely feeling bad for what happened.

“So it would just be you and Mr.Glass then?” Emma asked smiling in relief, but that changed in an instant when the elevator doors open and out stepped the brunette in her black overcoat and grey Dior suit, sported by her Manhattan black stockings in her grey Jimmy Choos. Emma noticed that she looked composed and calm like the first time she met her in Denver. Her dark red lipstick was a stark reminder of their previous night’s lip crashing.

“Ms.Swan” she said in her composed sultry tone

“Ms.Mills, welcome” Emma looked at her to see if there was some signs of fear or discomfort in their meeting, none.

“Ms.Mills shall we begin then” Emma led the way to the conference room, as they seated themselves Regina made it a point to sit at the farthest away from everyone.

“Why don’t you sit here dear” her mother’s tone was not asking but telling her. 

“I am fine mother I can see just fine from here” she made no attempt to move or take off her sunglasses

“Okay, so let’s begin then”

“Before we start Ms.Swan, you haven’t given us the agenda of this meeting” Regina looked at Emma condescendingly.

“Well, Ms.Mills, if you would like to take your sunglasses off and pick the booklet in front of you everything pertaining to the meeting is there in it” Emma shot back smiling. Cora stifled a laugh as Regina looked clearly embarrassed. She knew Regina was trying to give Emma a hard time, but it looks like Emma had covered all aspects of the meeting.

“Now if Ms.Mills has nothing to say we can get on” for the rest of the meeting Regina sat quietly just watching Emma move around in her black and white suit. Her hair fell delicately over her shoulders. Regina felt a feeling stir in her core. She remembered the previous night, her lips against Emma’s soft lips .The aroma of her skin, the feel of her abs. She quickly grabbed the bottle of water with no formality drank from it without pouring it into the glass. Cora stared at her from across the table. 

The blonde was making her feel things other than hate. She didn’t want to feel anything for Emma as she would never get the same love back from her, she would never fall for a broken person with too much baggage from her past. She had to keep her tough exterior or she was going to lose the challenge to make Emma’s life miserable. But after the accident Emma was one up on Regina. The brunette needed a way to get Emma back down to zero.

“Ms.Mills would you come to my office I would like to show you a few things” Emma said to Regina who looked surprised. She may want to talk about the night of the accident.

“Mother you go ahead I will meet you once I am done here” Regina didn’t want her mother to be around when Emma brought up last night. She knew her mother had a soft corner for the blonde and wouldn’t want Regina’s antics to destroy any chance of a long term partnership and the upcoming wedding. 

As she followed Emma, she could smell the fresh aroma of vanilla that came from Emma’s hair. It was intoxicating her, closing her eyes she took in a deeper breath until she bumped into Emma. She opened her eyes to meet green eyes looking at hers. 

“Sorry I wasn’t looking” Regina avoided her eyes and looked away. Emma smirked at her. She opened the door and let Regina in. 

“So what is it you wanted to show me?” Regina walked around the office which was a bit smaller than her’s but well decorated with all the things the blonde possibly loved. There was a tv with her gaming system and a little fridge with all her drinks. When she turned Emma was standing right behind her. 

“I am sorry if I made you feel sad that night. I am sorry I caused you to lose control of your car” Emma said, her eyes filling with tears. Regina felt her breath caught in her chest, she didn’t know what to do or what to say. Here was this beautiful blonde apologizing for no fault of hers. When she finally did find her voice

“Ms.Swan, It-its not your fault. That night should never have happened. I am sorry you were the victim of my anger and I know you’re probably disgusted with me right now. I don’t expect you to want to be marry me or anything else.” Emma moved to Regina’s and placed her finger on the burnette’s red lips. She placed her forehead against Regina’s and swallowed hard pacing herself trying to find the right words to express herself.

“Regina, I don’t know how to tell you this, I fell in love with you the second I saw you in person, but I didn’t think you would want to have anything to do with someone like me” Emma said now looking into Regina honey brown eyes.

“Ms.Swan, I-I don’t–” Regina said as Emma pulled her in for a kiss.

“Ms.Mills?Ms.Mills? are you listening to me?” Regina snapped out of it. “Shit! She was dreaming” Emma was standing in front of her but with a large white board with an advert for the cider. 

“No, I was just visualizing what else we could do with the advertisement” Emma came and stood by Regina’s side. The aroma of apples was making Emma want to taste her. She shook her head. 

“So what do you suggest?”

“First we need to formulate a recipe then we need to get the color scheme working according to the fruits we have chosen to make it with and ofcouse add both our company’s branding unless you want to come up with a new one together. ” Emma knew Regina was brilliant when it came to her business skills and that’s why she was the best in it even when she was dreaming.

“Ms.Swan, if that’s all I need to return back to my office, we can meet during the week and hopefully finalize something” she smiled at Emma who escorted her to the elevator. 

Emma wanted to say something, but it was just not coming out. When the doors opened and Regina hesitated hoping Emma would say something and nothing came out she walked in disappointed. She didn’t turn around until the door’s closed. This was going to be another unrequited love that had left her void still open with pain and a now already doomed marriage, so she decided that she was never going to let Emma know how she felt and maybe if she was mean enough to Emma then she would lose this new found infatuation for the blonde.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma walked back to her office cussing. She didn’t have the guts to talk to Regina about the previous night. She was hoping Regina would bring up the conversation, but clearly she was waiting for Emma to make the first move, maybe even yell at her for what she did. She had heard a lot from other people about Regina and her family, but last night was the first time she heard it from Regina herself although not completely there was still sadness in every aspect of her life. She had to meet up with Regina, she was going to ask her out to dinner under the pretext of celebrating something and then hopefully she would be able to apologize and maybe just maybe there would be a chance for her. She sat in her office staring at the wall until her mother came in.

“Emma! We were supposed to meet up after the meeting with the Mills to discuss about the project” Mary-Margaret was annoyed at the fact that Cora was involved and Emma hadn’t even asked her to join in. 

Emma was never going to ask her because her mother was just overbearing, she would probably interfere in everything and knowing how her mother felt about Regina she was not going to put the brunette in her mother’s hate path. Emma had been on her own for a long time and was perfectly fine with the way she worked. She never had to rely on anyone other than herself. She had met quite a few people who relied on her, and she was there for them but once they were adopted they were gone leaving Emma alone again. Emma always wanted to belong somewhere, to be loved and accepted to have a forever family, but none of that ever happened. Now she had her forever family, and she couldn’t accept them because they were the very ones who made her feel all that in the first place.

“Sorry, I got wrapped up in something else” Emma replied barely glancing at her mother who stood with her hands on her hips. Mary-Margaret was tense, but she saw Emma was upset about something and decided to take the passive approach.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” She asked as she sat down opposite Emma and looked into the worried green eyes.

“Nothing is wrong mom” Emma typed aimlessly on the keyboard hoping her mother would leave her alone to her thoughts

“Emma, please talk to me” She pleaded wanting her daughter to trust her and bond with her something Emma never did. The day they found out where she was living they had gone to pick her up, but when Emma learnt who they were all she did was slam the door in their face. Forgiveness was not going to be easily given. 

“Mom, please I need to get this done” Emma said signalling her to leave without even looking up at her. Mary-Margaret left leaving Emma to her work. The moment she left Emma leaned back in her chair letting out a sigh of relief that she had left. “I need to talk to Regina after the wedding” Emma thought to herself.

Regina sat in her office staring at the file she was looking at. Emma didn’t seem worried or upset about what happened the previous night. She still couldn’t believe she lost control when Emma asked her to stop. She touched her lips the feel of Emma’s lips against hers, her skin against her hand, most of all the intoxicating aroma from Emma. A low moan emitted from Regina’s lips. She wanted Emma. She wanted every bit of her. Regina moved her hand inside her blouse as her buttons came undone. She moaned as she felt her nipple hard at the touch of her hand as she remembered Emma’s lips, the moistness. She felt the familiar lusty wetness start to moisten her lace panties. She hiked her skirt up as she moved her hand to stroke herself. She need relief from the throbbing, she stroked herself and moan as she felt her hot erect nipples rub against the coolness of her blouse. She stroked harder, saying Emma’s name over and over. She could feel herself building up as she got wetter. She moved her fingers fast she wanted to get there and scream out, but she knew she couldn’t here at least. She was almost there when Cora came into her office looking into a file 

“Regina w-” Regina jumped from her seat. 

“Yes Mother!” Cora looked up wondering what the sudden outburst was about. 

When she looked at her daughter she just smirked and knew exactly what Regina was doing. Her daughter looked like she was having a roll in the hay with someone. Clearly something had caused Regina to want to relieve herself and Cora was guessing it was none other than Emma Swan. 

“You will have enough of time once your married dear” she said leaving the file on Regina’s table and walking out.

Honolulu , Hawaii

“Everything looks perfect.” David said. He was dressed in white and so was Mary-Margaret. It was a white theme wedding on the beach. The guest were arriving at the wedding venue. The ushers gave everyone garlands and drinks to welcome them and got them seated. 

“Are you nervous?” Ruby asked excitedly Emma as she dressed her up. 

“Ruby, there is something I have been hiding from you” Emma held Ruby’s hands and told her everything that Regina had said to her about destroying her happiness and how she would make Emma wish she was never born . Ruby was shocked

“I am not letting this wedding take place” Emma grabbed her wrist 

“Don’t” she said looking at Ruby with pleading eyes

“Em” Ruby wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her tight. “Please don’t marry her Emma she will destroy you”

“I love her Ruby” Emma’s eyes were full of tears “ I know I can make her love me”

“And what if she doesn’t love you, then what are you going to do Emma, are you going to suffer because she is a bitch!” Ruby was really angry that her friend had hidden all this from her. 

“I have to take that chance” Emma said as she picked up her bouquet. Ruby couldn’t do anything at that moment but she made a promise that she would be watching Emma’s back every step of the way. 

“Do you Regina Marie Mills, take Emma Elizabeth Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?” Regina was facing Emma and was holding her hands. She smiled wickedly at her 

“I do” there was something sinister in the way Regina said I do that sent a shiver down Emma’s spine.

“Do you Emma Elizabeth Swan, take Regina Marie Mills, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, till death do you part?”

“I do” Emma said firmly holding Regina’s hand. The man looked at Ruby for the rings. She handed them over to him as he gave them to Regina first

“I Regina Marie Mills take you Emma Elizabeth Swan to be my law fully wedded wife, this ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am” Regina placed the ring on Emma’s finger.

“I Emma Elizabeth Swan take you Regina Marie Mills to be my lawfully wedded wife, I will forever were this ring as a sign of my commitment and the desire of my heart” she placed her ring on Regina’s finger. 

“If anyone has an objection why these two shouldn’t be united in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace.” Emma looked at Ruby who looked like she was going to burst, but she kept quiet. 

“Regina and Emma by the power vested in me by the state of Hawaii, I now pronounce you woman and wife, you may kiss your wife” Regina wrapped her arm around Emma’s waist and pulled her in hard against her. She kissed Emma . Her kiss was long and deep and then the brunette whispered in her ear 

“You are now officially mine, Em-ma ” she kissed her on her cheek before facing everyone and smiling as she held Emma’s hand and walked towards the reception venue. 

Emma just stared at her. She braced herself for what was about to unleash on her.

The reception was full of dance and everyone was enjoying themselves. Alcohol flowed and there was non-stop music. Emma watched Regina slip away quietly down to the beach. She looked preoccupied. Emma decided to follow her even though she knew Regina wouldn’t want her around her, she took a chance. 

“Hey, you alright” Emma asked her coming up beside her. She didn’t answer her. 

“It's a beautiful night isn’t it. What do you want to do later” Regina suddenly turned to Emma and looked at her with narrowed eyes. 

“Ms.Swan, just because we are married don’t think you can get chummy with me. This is strictly business so let's keep it that way. It’s already inconvenient for me to see your face every time I turn a corner” she said coldly. 

Emma looked at her, she was not about to ruin her night with Regina’s attitude. She just shrugged and walked back to the party leaving Regina alone. Regina watched as her wife walked away leaving her without a second thought or even her usual way of trying to get Regina to talk. 

“Where did you go? Everyone was looking for you?” Ruby came up beside Emma who was sipping her champagne by the drink’s table. 

“Well, I went to see if my wife needed anything since she walked out as soon as the reception started. Thought I’d get some alone time with her, who knew she wanted alone time with herself” Emma snorted. Ruby just shook her head. 

There was nothing she could do now because Emma was married to Regina, but she sure as hell was not going to let Regina hurt Emma. Emma smiled as she raised her glass to her father who was swaying to “ Thinking out loud”. She took a deep breath and looked towards the beach. There was no sign of Regina. She went back to staring at the dance floor. 

She felt a hand on hers, she smiled “ Took you-” 

“May I have this dance?” its was Neal Gold. Emma smile brightened. She hadn’t seen Neal in forever.

“Oh My God Neal! When did you get back?” Emma hugged him.

“I got back a week ago, I wanted to surprise you.” he hugged her back “ He held her hand and took her to the dance floor. 

Emma and Neal, dated for a while when they were in Boston. There were all in love and moved in together. Everything was going great until one day Neal said he was going out of the country and that it would be best if they broke up. Emma was heartbroken she begged him to take her with him. Being alone and finally finding someone to love, and now she was again back to square one made Emma feel abandoned once again. But then Neal explained that where he was going was not safe for her, and he didn’t want anything happening to her. After a month of both of them crying, they mutually agreed to break up promising they would always keep in touch no matter what. Emma felt comforted dancing with Neal. The same old nostalgic perfume intoxicated her nostrils. She smiled as she closed her eyes to take in the familiar comforting aroma. That was until she bumped into someone. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t-” she found herself staring straight into dark brown eyes that looked furious. Regina looked like a raging bull. Her nostrils were flaring. She kept her stare on Emma and slowly tore her eyes away to focus on this new threat. As she wrapped her arm around Emma’s waist pulling her closer to her.

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friends Emma?” She asked her tone controlled but Emma could hear hints of displeasure in them. She felt Regina’s arm tighten around her was as she felt her fingers digging into her ribs.

“Umm, yeah , sure Neal Gold meet Regina Mills” Emma said absent-mindedly.

“Hello Mr.Gold, I see you had the pleasure of dancing with my wife.” Regina said before Emma could say anything more.

“Yes I did, she hasn’t changed, still a very good dance, just like in the old days” Neal looked at Emma whose eyes looked at him warmly. 

“Old days? I take it you both know each other from school or university?” Regina pried 

“Oh no, quite the opposite, Emma and I lived together awhile” Emma felt like Regina’s hand was going to pull her liver out as the grip got painful and she tried to move away. She took in a sharp breath hoping that would give a sign to Regina that she was hurting her. But the brunette was only focused on Neal and the words that came out of his mouth.

“So what business are you in, Mr.Gold?” Regina refused to move her hand from Emma. Emma saw Ruby and made a pleading look. Ruby took the sign and walked over to the trio. 

“Emma, I finally found you.” She grabbed Emma hand and yanked her from Regina’s vice grip. “Excuse us won’t you” Ruby said as she pushed Emma before her to get away from Regina as fast as they could. 

“What happened? Why was Regina boring holes into Neal?” Ruby asked Emma was still massaging her side. 

“Well, at least my liver is intact. Geez, Regina went all raging bull. For someone who didn’t care she was awfully possessive” Emma looked at Regina talking to some guests as she smiled and listened to an older gentleman talking. If she wasn’t such a pain, she would be the most beautiful woman in the world both inside and out. Emma suddenly noticed Regina was staring right at her as she made her way to the two of them.

“We need to run, she is coming our way!” Emma alerted Ruby as they made a dash for the beach and hid behind some bushes. They watched Regina emerge and look around, mumbling something under her breath. Before she turned on her heels and marched back in.

“You know you can’t avoid her forever.” Ruby looked at her friend who just made her face knowing all too well that her impending honeymoon was next.

After the reception was over, it was time the bridal couple to stand at the door and thank everyone for coming and giving away party favours. As Emma stood beside Regina, she maintained a safe distance not wanting the woman to pull out another organ this time. Regina shook hands and Thanked her guests as Sydney handed her the favours to give them. Regina watched Emma as she shook hands and hugged some guests. The moment Neal came into sight Regina immediately put her arm around Emma and extended her hand to Neal.

“It was a pleasure meeting you today. I hope we meet you again, maybe when we get back home to New York, we can meet for dinner? What do you say dear?” She looked at Emma, who smiled nervously not wanting her heart pulled out this time.

“I’d like that very much” Neal took the favour smiling at the two ladies he said goodnight.

Mary-Margaret and David along with Cora made their way to the newly married couple. 

“That went well” David pulled Emma for a kiss on the top of her head forcing Regina to relinquish her hold. Emma wrapped her arms around her father. He then looked at Regina, he didn’t know whether to hug her or just shake hands. Regina made it easy for him, she extended her hand

“Welcome to the family Regina” he shook her hand firmly. Mary-Margaret was in no mood to shake hands, she just smiled and looked longingly at Emma. Cora went up to Emma and held her hands

“Welcome Emma, we are so proud to have you as our newest member to the Mills Family. I hope my daughter can make you happy in your married life together” Regina looked at her mother. 

“This was supposed to be a contract for business, why is mother going all mushy and acting as if Emma is more than just a business deal.” she frowned and Cora looked at her 

“Don’t frown dear, you will get wrinkles” she laughed as she walked away, Regina knew then she had be fooled. This wasn’t just a business contract, this one was for keeps. Cora had planned this all along and knew Regina wouldn't agree if she just told her to get married to Emma.

During their honeymoon, Emma wanted Regina to go with her everywhere, but she always made an excuse that she rather be alone than spend any time with her. 

“I know you don’t want to get close to me and that’s fine, But can you at least come and stand in a few pictures with me so I can have a few memories” Emma said looking at Regina who was busy answering emails on her phone. The brunette stopped she didn’t look up, instead she put her phone down and went straight to Emma standing inches away from her face

“You want a honeymoon memories? Then let's make some right here” Regina said as she gripped Emma’s arms and started pushing her towards the wall, she pinned her arms above her head and gripped her jaw line and kissed her roughly, moving her hands over the blonde’s body. 

She loved the aroma of Emma, she wanted her since the first day she saw her. Emma was for her the most delicious exotic food she had ever set her eyes on. The woman made Regina feel pure primal passion. She was going to mark her and she would be hers. Regina looked into Emma’s eyes as she pushed her thigh against Emma’s womanhood, smiling as she licked Emma’s neck and bit her neck. She ripped open Emma’s shirt as she squeezed her breast. A low growl emitted from Regina as her eyes go dark with passion but dangerous passion. Emma tried to push her away, but she held her firmly and painfully in place. Regina pull away inches away from Emma’s face, 

“You are mine to do with as I please”. Regina’s eyes were cold with no emotions only lust

“Reg-” Emma pushed her away wiping her lips, she looked at Regina with disgust “I don’t want it, Not this way!” 

“EMMA! COME BACK HERE!!” Regina roared after her following her trying to grab hold of the blonde’s arm to pull her back in. She picked her keys and stormed out of their beach house. 

“FUCK!” Regina heard Emma say as she heard the door to the car slam and the engine rev to life before she heard her speed away. 

"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU HAVE TO COME BACK TO ME!" Regina shouted after her.

Emma drove up to a quiet side of the beach, she couldn’t believe Regina would force herself on her. All she wanted was a few good memories she could have with the one person she loved the most. She had a crush on Regina since she first saw her, the complete rock solid business lady. But what transpired a couple of minutes earlier showed Emma that Regina was not all that solid, infact she was wicked and horrible. Who did she marry? Is this going to be hell? Is she going to just take without taking Emma’s feelings into consideration? Emma’s phone began to ring. She looked it was Ruby

“Em, what's up?” Emma tried to sound as normal as possible but her heart was breaking and it was hard to hide the pain wiping her tears as if Ruby could see her through the phone.

“What’s wrong? Why do you sound like you are crying?” Ruby was now on alert, her friend was in distress. Ruby knew Emma to be a kind, loving person and she would take a bullet for the people she loved. 

“Red, its – its Regina. She hurt me, I feel like my heart is breaking” Emma cried her heart out to her friend who was fuming on the other end after she heard what Regina had done.

“I’m coming to get you, where are you?”

“No, don’t.” Emma croaked “it will cause issues” 

“Screw the issues, are you fucking kidding me Emma, I'm not letting you spend another night there, where are you” Ruby was already on her way to her car. Ruby was staying with her friend's at there beach house till they returned to New York. 

“I'm at the beach . Ruby no do-“ Ruby cut the call, Emma sat there staring at her phone. She knew there was going to be an unmanageable situation between Ruby and Regina because she has seen Ruby in fights before, and let's say Ruby always won. 

“Shit” 

Regina looked at her watch it was getting dark and there was no sign of Emma. Should she be worried? No why should she bother about her. The feeling of having a new wife and her’s exclusively made Regina’s mind wandered. She wanted to do things to the blonde, she felt a familiar throbbing between her legs. She wanted to have Emma right now. She needed to mark her as hers so no one else would touch her. Regina sat down with a book, trying to read it but the her wife kept popping in her mind.

“Damn it!” she threw the book across the table and grabbed her keys to go look for Emma. She drove up to the beach hoping that’s where Emma was. She stopped the car and looked around for her. Not a soul in sight, only the sound of the ocean licking the shores

“Where the hell are you?” She started up the mountain path hoping she would see Emma’s jeep. 

It was dark and all she heard was the silence and insects that sang to the night. She heard a few animals but they sounded far away. She didn’t want to stay here too long but she needed to find Emma she didn’t want her mother to hold her responsible for Emma going missing

“LIKE I’M YOUR GODDAMN BABYSITTER! IM YOUR WIFE EMMA YOU HEAR ME!AND WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOUR GOING TO BE VERY SORRY” she was shouting in the darkness. 

She laughed nervously to herself and felt foolish, she walked to her car and got in. She tried starting the car but it wouldn’t come on! “OUT OF ALL THE THINGS TO HAPPEN!” she banged her forehead on the steering in defeat. She reclined her seat and leaned back. 

“Maybe I should call someone” reaching for her pocket she felt around for her phone, she couldn’t find it! 

“Wonderful, this night cannot get any better” she leaned back in her seat and looked out to the open view of the ocean and the full moon that shone on the black waters. The waves looked so beautiful, Regina realised it's been such a long time since she actually took time out to just sit and enjoy nature. 

She started to feel her stomach growl realizing that she had not had dinner yet. Looking around her car hoping that maybe there was something she could eat, she found a energy bar in the glove compartment and was grateful her driver always kept them incase he required them. Ripping open the packet she gratefully ate it. Hmmm, weird flavour. Come to think of it she had never seen that kind of a wrapper before. There was no company name or any marking on it. After eating it in a couple of minutes Regina started to feel like she was flying, she started giggling to herself and then started crying. Opening the door she stepped outside hoping the fresh cool night air would help her feel better. Maybe if she took off her top she would feel better , she thought to herself. She lay on top of the car hood looking at the night sky and enjoying the beauty of the island. 

“No Emma to bother me with her togetherness and memory pictures” she smirked to herself. 

“So where is your Wife?” Ruby looked at Emma who was refusing to make eye contact since the time she reached the beach. The last thing Emma wanted was a show down between the two women who mattered the most to her. When they reached the beach house, Emma stepped out before Ruby could and stopped her at the front door.

“Red please don’t do anything that would cause issues” Emma pleaded, Ruby looked at her friend, the last thing she wanted to do was to get Emma in any trouble. She finally sighed in resignation.

“Ok, I won’t but if she gets nasty then so will I!” Red narrowed her eyes Emma meaning business. Both women entered the house, it was quite and Regina was no where insight.

“Pfff, she must have known I was coming to punch her lights out” Ruby laughed

“Regina?” Emma was too busy looking for Regina, when she didn’t find her she came running back to Ruby. 

“I can’t find her” she said defeated

“I'm sure she has gone to meet one of her friends or gone for a drive. Why don’t you call her number” Emma quickly pulled out her phone and dialled Regina’s. 

She waited and then she heard a ring

“The phone is ringing and I can hear it!” They followed the sound to the phone on the table next to the book. Emma looked at the phone and then looked at Ruby, Regina never left home without her phone, it was always with her.

“Something has happened to her!” Emma said grabbing Ruby. Emma ran to the car park, Regina’s car was gone.

Regina woke up and looked at the time, it was half past 11 and her head hurt, she was freezing, she rolled off the hood and crawled back in the car. She put the locks on her doors, and then she settled down for the night. No one was coming because no one knew where she was or what she was doing out in the middle of nowhere . 

“Next time Emma can rot! This is because of her and mother telling me to keep her safe at all times” she grumbled as she fell asleep but woke up again punching the seat. 

She wished she had taken the SUV instead of the sports car. What was she thinking?. She reclined the seat as much as it would go back, her leg was uncomfortable as she tried to prevent it from being bent. Regina wanted to scream at that moment she was trying to get comfortable but was unable to do so. Her damn car wouldn’t start, she had no phone, and she had no music. Everything around her was dark and the only light was from the moon. 

“I had some guts coming here” she tried to lie back and sleep but this was going to be a long night for Regina Mills and all thanks to Emma. 

“We need to find her Ruby, God knows what has happened, maybe she is hurt or someone if holding her for ransom?’ Emma looked like a crazy person looking for Regina.

“Don’t you think your overreacting? I mean anyone who kidnaps Regina would give her back in a heartbeat with her constant nagging. She would complain that they didn’t kidnap her the right way” Ruby laughed but instantly stopped when she saw Emma’s face

“I don’t find that in the least bit amusing” Emma came to a stop at a forked road. One went to the beach the other the mountain jungle area.

“Are we going to do an eeny meeny miny mo?” Ruby asked looking at Emma who was trying to make up her mind and was right now irritated with Ruby’s attitude toward the whole situation. 

“I know she would never go to the jungle area because she hates bugs, lets head down to the beach, if we don’t find her we will have to wait a couple more hours to report her missing, hopefully she will turn up by then” Emma could feel panic rising within her “ 

What if something bad has happened to Regina?” she thought as she and Ruby headed down to the beach. Every emotion was now swirling on Emma’s face. She always ended up saving Regina. 

Emma and Ruby sat in the beach house waiting for first light to send out a search party for Regina’s. They had visited everyone Regina knew on the island and none of them had seen her. The police provided them with a team of officers to help them look for her. Emma wanted to find Regina but at the same time worried about what they would find. The team headed by Emma and Ruby spent the next two hours looking for Regina until Emma got a call on her walkie talkie

“Mrs.Mills, we have found-“

“YOU FOUND HER THANK GOD! WHERE IS SHE??” Emma was screaming with joy in the walkie

“Mrs.Mills! We haven’t found your wife, but we found her car . We don’t see her anywhere” Emma felt her heart fall, she feared the worst. 

“We are coming there!” She rushed to the spot where the men had found Regina’s car. 

She stopped to look at it for any signs of damage, wondering if maybe Regina had run into an accident or any signs of struggle. Emma was frustrated now that she was not getting any closer to finding her.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina stood in the middle of nowhere barefoot as her heels would not have made the trek back to the beach house. 

“Did I really drive all this way last night!?” she thought as she looked around, nothing here looked familiar. 

When she woke up that morning she couldn’t find the way she took to get there and all she could do now was to look around and hope Emma had the sense to know she was missing and call for help. Maybe Emma would be happy she was missing. It would give her the peace of mind she wanted. She walked abit ahead when she came to fork in the road with absolutely no signs. Seriously! She thought shaking her head. Her feet were killing her and she just wanted to sit down. She decided to take the road that led toward the beach, hopefully that will help her get home faster. 

About 30 minutes into her walk Regina knew it was a mistake taking this route. She didn’t go to the beach she knew instead she was on the other unknown side of the island. She was not happy, she leaned back against a tree. “Damn Emma, when I get my hands on her she will know what it is to make me go on a wild goose chase” Regina gritted her teeth until she felt something moving in her hair, she moved her hand into her hair and felt something warm and fuzzy she grabbed it and pulled before her face to see a tarantula wrapping its fuzzy legs around her. Regina doesn’t know how long she was running but she ran like the whole world was chasing her, screaming through the forest until she felt something prick her and she fell face down on the forest ground and everything went black.

“Where in hell could she have gone?” 

Emma growled now getting angry that Regina would pull such a stunt. She knew Regina was trying to make her life hell but this was going over the limit. She only wanted sometime with the brunette who obviously didn’t know how to enjoy quite time. Regina thought that everything she did never effected anyone, most of all she thought she was going through life on train alone. Emma waited with Ruby at the station until the head of the police department came to them with a tactical team to comb through the forest to look for Regina. 

Regina groaned as she felt her head heavy, she tried raising her hand to check her head but found she couldn’t do so 

“Am I paralyzed?” she thought to herself. 

She heard muffled voices she was trying to make sense of it. “Yes we have her. Yes she was running around sounding off alarm.” There was silence as she heard footsteps come her way. She kept quiet. She felt hands checking her. 

“I suggest you wake up because you're not much of a pretender” said voice. 

“What do you want!” she asked him feeling low as possible. She couldn’t see who it was as she was blindfolded so tight it was starting to hurt her the bridge if her nose. She felt him roughly grip her bonds and lift her up straining her wrists.

“Well, I am doing what I get paid to do. And you are my precious cargo” he said smiling. Regina didn’t like the word precious cargo, were they taking her somewhere? Maybe to traffic her to the highest bidder or as a sex slave in Europe.

“Where are you taking me?” Regina strained against her blindfold as the man crossed over to her and was inches away from her face. He grabbed her hair and bent her head back as he smelt her neck. 

“For someone who has been lost and running through the forest you smell amazing” She didn’t want him touching her. She felt something wet and slimy touch her neck. Where was the damn woman! Why couldn’t she just stay home instead of going on a wild   
goose chase looking for the blonde. 

“My wife is looking for me.” She said hoping to call his bluff.

“Oh you mean the blonde running around the island like a lunatic?” he started to laugh as Regina’s eyes grew wide. So Emma was looking for her. She knew Emma was an idiot, but she didn’t expect everyone else to notice it as well. 

“She will find me and things won’t look good for you once she does.” Regina said hoping Emma would reach them before this hooligan decided to move to phase 2 of transportation of his precious cargo.

“Mrs.Mills, we are going our best to locate your wife but it is as if she disappeared into thin air” the officer who was handling the search said. 

“My wife did not disappear into thin air. I feel something has happened. I know her she is not irresponsible to just up and leave” Emma was shocked that the search party was giving up so easily. 

“If you all don’t want to help me I will do it by myself” She walked away from the group followed by Ruby who gave one of the officers a wink and call me sign. 

Emma was fuming at the fact that they treated Regina missing as just any case. While they were busy sitting and sipping on their coffee and stuffing their faces with doughnuts. Emma decided to call Cora and inform her.

After an explanation while leaving out the part where Regina forced herself on her, Emma heard Cora say she would be there within by noon. Everything Emma wanted for her honeymoon just blew up in her face with Regina going missing. Who would want to hurt her? Emma knew that in the past Regina lost Daniel but why now would someone attack her again. Emma could feel the same desperation she felt the first time she was returned back to the foster home from the people who adopted her. She wanted to curl into a ball and hope that magically Regina would turn up. She lay on their bed hoping this pain in her chest would go away. Since last night it's been one thing after another that kept hitting Emma and keeping her down. She remembered Regina telling her she would have to come back to her. She could feel Regina’s lips on hers, there was more than force, a desire, was it a desire to hurt her or harm her? Emma closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

Regina’s mouth was dry, she couldn’t remember when she last drank water. Her insides were hurting and her head was killing her. She now wished she was home even if it meant being around Emma. Emma! If she hadn’t agreed to this whole marriage thing she wouldn’t be here right now. She would have been getting a massage somewhere and relaxing under the sun. Instead she is tied up here ready to be shipped off to God knows where. She pushed herself up to listening to her surroundings. What time was it? She needed to get out of here somehow. Maybe her kidnapper would let her go if she paid him more. She listened to see if she could hear the despicable man’s voice. And as if right on cue he turned up at the door. 

“Ah, you're up!” he said

“Wat-water” Regina croaked. He walked over to her and opened a mini canteen he sported on the side of his hip. Gripping Regina’s jaw he pressed it painfully to open her mouth as he dumped the awful tasting liquid down her throat. The brunette sputtered trying to get the foul tasting liquid out of her mouth. 

“There ya go!” He pushed her back laughing at her as she coughed and gagged. 

“What was that?” she said with disgust. 

He turned to walk away when he turned back again 

“ Oh yes, we leave to your new home by midnight” he said laughing as he walked away. 

Regina grunted as she tried to get lose. Damn Emma was nowhere in sight, she obviously didn’t care, so much for her hand in friendship and all her talks. Tugging harder she felt the rope rub her wrists raw, she needed to get out. She pulled harder wishing she listened to all those course on self-defence and how to get out of situations like this. 

“Emma, If there ever was a time I needed you its right now” she said as her face contorted with pain of trying to pull her hands free. 

“Emma, wake up” Emma felt a hand gently wake her up. She groaned as her eyes focused to the person standing in front of her. 

“Regina?” 

“No, Dear, it Cora” Emma instantly woke up. She was glad to see Cora there, the one woman who could do something about this whole situation. 

“Mrs.Mills, I am so glad you're here” Emma said gratefully.

“Ruby let me in, she told me you were asleep. I have been in touch with the head of the police and he will be meeting us where they found Regina’s car, we will take it from there” Emma looked with admiration at Cora, this lady was more than what she showed herself to be. She was well known for her quick thinking and rather than words actions of getting things done. 

“Alright, we can leave now. I just want to find Regina safe” Emma said hoping they weren’t too late.

Ruby had already gotten the jeep ready for the ladies as they emerged from the house. Emma took the driver’s seat while Ruby sat behind letting Cora take the front passenger seat. In no time the trio met up with the chief of Police. He was a native of the island , a big man with traditional tribal markings.

“Chief Kahele, it's good to see you again” Cora said extending her petite hand to the giant hand that shook it gently

“Mrs.Mills, I wish it was under better circumstances” he said smiling and turning to Emma and Ruby who looked rather small before this mountain of a man.

“And this is Emma, she is my daughter in law and Regina’s wife and this is Ruby Lucas her friend.” Cora introduced the duo to him, he smiled and shook their hands. He turned his attention back to Cora.

“As you know we searched the area and have found nothing. There were no signs of struggle. We did find a blouse in the bushes over there” he pointed while handing the packed evidence to Cora. Emma’s eyes widened when she saw it

“That’s what Regina had on last night!” Emma was starting to feel anger to whoever may have hurt her wife. 

“Thank you for confirming that Mrs.Mills, we will be taking both pathways with dogs to locate your wife and we won't stop till we find her.” The chief assured them

“Till then we have to wait?” Emma asked him hoping the man wasn’t like the other officers who gave up this morning.

“You may come along with us if you like, but if you do, you are required at all times to stay with an officers as we cannot have harm come to civilians” Emma agreed , so did Ruby and Cora. 

“The forest combing will start in the new 15 minutes so choose the paths you want to go with the officers” He got into his car and drove off.

“I will take the forest” Emma said hoping she would find something there.

“We will take the beach” with that they left to meet the officers at the fork road.

For the teams it felt like an eternity combing through the forest. The forest was silent and the sounds of the animals around surrounded them. The earth smelled fresh and sunlight streamed through the thick forest sky that were shielded by the trees. There was the sounds of water flowing ahead . The ground felt mushy and squished at every step. The trees must have been old as they were covered with green moss that looked like it was untouched for years. Emma looked at the trees the and saw birds perched in them singing the song of the forest. She wished Regina was here to see it and experience it with her. She heard some voices and dogs barking from nearby trees. 

As she proceeded towards an opening. Emma stopped for a moment and closed her eyes, she said a silent prayer as she felt her helplessness, she felt a new sense of calm like everything that had happened the previous night and today didn’t seem to matter. It felt like the forest could feel her anxiety and was blanketing her with its calming soothing assurance as a gentle breeze blew around her telling her she was going to find what she was looking for. She trudged ahead and came to a halt when something shining under the leaves caught her eye. She rushed to it and picked it up. Gasping when she realized what the object was. Regina’s ring!. She called out for the others who quickly made their way to Emma. She showed them what she had found, once of the officers reported it to the chief who said he would join them at that spot with the others. Emma on the other hand had no patience’s to wait. She decided to slip away and go look for her. 

While the others were busy waiting for the rest of the team to arrive Emma slipped away to the direction she found the ring at. Making her way through the dense forest with no idea where she was going or what she would encounter. She knew that there were deadly bugs and venomous snakes or worse predators that could kill her in one swipe, but her focus was on finding Regina and nothing else mattered right now. She picked up speed but regretted it when she lost her footing and slid down a slick, mud covered slop only to be thrown in to a landslide of mud and water going towards flowing white waters. She braced herself to crash against rocks as she closed her eyes and raised her hands to protect her face and head from any lethal injuries. She felt the water flow end and a sudden loss of ground or support until she was underwater. 

The current was strong dragging her towards a frenzy of wild white waters that flowed with rage towards what looked like an edge and deadfall. Emma started to swim against the current trying desperately to grab on to something that would get her out of the water. She gripped on to rocks that where in the water but that didn’t help as they were covered with moss that was slippery giving her no grip. She slipped further and nearer to the edge. She didn’t know how high the fall was or if she would make the fall. In a last minute bid, she decided to take a chance and go with the flow of the water as she went over the edge, plunging down with the white waters into a dark open pool below. She kept her arms covering her face to avoid hitting her head should there be any rocks on her landing in the water. 

Regina managed to get the ropes off her wrist. She took her blindfold off and squinted as the light hit her eyes she groaned as her head hurt from the sudden intrusion of light. Now she needed to find the right moment to get away from here. She crawled gingerly to the entrance of the tent that held her captive and peeped through the slit. She saw some men handling sealed wooden boxes that were large enough to ship full size humans. The despicable captor was nowhere insight. Swallowing hard she scanned the tent for any signs of escape, until her eyes fell upon a tear large enough for her to slip through. She had to do it now before they came back to check on her. She slipped through the tear and quickly made her way to the forest hoping that she would have enough lead before they caught up to her. She ran as fast as her tired legs would carry her. Her body burning with dehydration. She needed to find water or she wouldn’t be getting far. She tried to hear for sounds of moving water. A smile appeared on her face when she heard it as she made her way towards that direction which was not far away from her. 

Emma finally surfaced with a few cuts and bruises, she was happy she didn’t die in her quest of finding Regina. She laughed at herself, it's been awhile since she felt this kind of adrenaline. She swam to the banks of the rivers as she pulled her tired body out of the water she collapsed on the wet sand staring up at the sky that looked so beautiful. Too bad Regina would never enjoy these things with her. She sat up and looked around wondering if there was a way to get into the forest from this side. She stood up and carefully trudged down to where the river flowed. After awhile of walking she stopped and looked around. She ducked when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She hid behind the rocks and watched as a figure came running towards the water. She frowned and her eyes widened when she realised who the figure was. 

“Regina!” she called out. The figure stopped drinking and slowly turned to face the blonde. Emma saw tears well up in the dark eyes. 

“Em-ma?” Regina stood up and looked at the soaking wet blonde who stood there just staring at her. 

The next thing she felt two arms wrap around her. The blonde held her tight in her embrace not letting go. Regina didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know whether to hold her. If she did Emma would think she was weak. She pushed the blonde off her. And looked at her appearance.

“What the hell happened to you?” she asked trying to mask any form of emotions. 

“I could ask you the same thing” Emma retorted “ What the hell were you thinking coming out here?” Emma said angry that Regina would deliberately put herself in danger.

“For your information Ms.Swan, I was kidnapped by a man who wanted to traffic me. It's a good thing I didn’t wait around for you to come and save me, God knows I would have been sold and never found if I had waited any longer for you to come rescue me” Regina pushed Emma aside as she started to walk up towards the direction Emma came from.

“There is no way back from here” Emma calmly said to her waiting for her reaction. Regina stopped and turned around. 

“And how do you know that?” She challenged her.

“You see that” Emma said pointing out to the waterfall, Regina’s eyes followed the blonde’s finger’s direct until her eyes grew wide looking at the waterfall and its height “Thats where I came from not intentionally but was taken by mother nature to find you”   
Emma smirked at her as she made her way down river. 

“ And your still alive?” Regina just huffed and followed her down. 

“Don’t sound so disappointed, I might think that you don’t like me” Emma grinned know that Regina was on her last bit of patience. Regina wanted to dart the other way, but after the unwanted adventure she opted to stay with the idiotic blonde than the despicable man.

“So what’s our exit strategy?” Regina asked hoping Emma had a plan and didn’t just come in guns blazing.

“Our what?” Emma said

“Oh my God we are going to die” Regina said in horror, Emma laughed

“We have a search party looking for you” 

“Thank God, atleast you did one thing right” Regina chided

“The only problem is there don’t know where I went” Emma smiled at her “ So we are on our own” Regina wanted to scream right now. 

“How the hell could you be so irresponsible Ms.Swan!” She grabbed Emma’s arm and pulled her towards her. “You once again put me in danger!” her grip on Emma’s arms was getting harder until Emma shoved her away.

“Don’t you ever fucking touch me that way again!” Emma shouted in her face. Regina stood there shocked at what Emma just said. 

“You are my wife! I can-“

“No you can’t. I am your wife not someone you bought at an auction” Emma was inches away from Regina’s face, and she could just slap her right now, but she used every ounce of self-control not to.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma knew it was getting dark and they needed to find some place safe for the night. She looked at Regina walking shakily on the rock. Obviously she had never been barefoot anywhere before. Emma realized she had a very different image of Regina, but then again you only know someone when you spend time with them and right now Emma was so keen on spending anytime with the Queen Bee herself. 

“We will rest her for the night” Emma said as she found a safe spot. Regina looked around and rolled her eyes at Emma. 

“Now what your majesty?” Emma asked sarcastically 

“Where are we sleeping? There is no cave or some sort of shelter” Regina complained

“Oh I'm sorry” Emma said feigning remorse “I forgot to call ahead and make a reservation Ms.Regina Mills” Emma was fed up with this woman and it was just their honeymoon.

“There is no need to be sarcastic Ms.Swan.” Regina said shaking her head in distaste to the blonde’s attitude. Emma looked around for some firewood, hoping her skills of camping she acquired when she ran away from her foster home would help. 

“Why don’t you go look for some leaves or palms to make a bed to lie on” Emma told Regina who looked at her like she was crazy. This blonde was telling her what to do, telling her Regina Mills to collecting things from the forest to make a bed and sleep with bugs that would probably crawl in her ears and make a nest. 

“I will do no such thing, I have no interest in having bug living in my ears” Regina said with imperial tone.

“Fine, then have fun sleeping on the rocks” Emma said shrugging her shoulders and walking off to find sticks leaving the brunette to stew in her anger and glaring frenzy. 

“What does she think of herself?’ Regina said growling as she decided to look for something to make her bed. 

There were giant palms and plants with big leaves but how was she going to get any of it and what if that icky spider was lurking nearby. Just the thought of the spider made her skin crawl. Regina looked around and finally found a big stack of them piled up. She found it weird that they were just piled there. She walked towards to take off some from the top so she could drag it back to camp. By the time Regina dragged back all the palms to the camp site she was exhausted. She sat down and stretched her legs bending her toes and massaging them. Emma had still not returned. She watched the water flowing peacefully and a couple of fish swimming by with not a care in the world. Maybe she could try catching some fish and then she can show Emma a thing or two. 

She took off her shoes and gently stepped into the cool running water. The coolness of the water felt so good against her aching feet. She waited silently watching the fish swim by until she was ready. She finally saw one close enough and she smirked. She had seen the tribal people fish with their and plunging it into the water in one quick motion and getting the fish out. 

“How difficult could it be?” she laughed to herself as she plunged her hand into the water and pull the thing out of the water holding it high up as if she had just won a trophy. 

“Ah Ha!” she shouted until she heard a voice “I don’t think you should be touching those things” She looked up to see Emma all sweaty carrying a bunch of sticks under her arms. 

She brought her catch down only to find out she had caught a snake and not a fish, she screamed throwing it back into the water and darting towards Emma but not before slipping on the slippery rocks and falling backwards into the water with a big splash.

Emma stood there laughing at her as she sat up soaking wet. Regina was glaring at the blonde waiting for her to give her a hand, when Emma didn’t make a move the brunette got on all fours and crawled carefully to the edge of the water. She got out and went straight for Emma. Standing inches away from Emma’s face water dripped down the sides of her face. She gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes almost looking like she was ready to pounce on Emma, instead she grabbed Emma by the hair and forced her lips on her. Emma didn’t have time to react as Regina deepened the kiss and bit the blonde. 

“What the fuck !” Emma pushed her away as Regina smirked and licked her lips tasting the blonde. 

Emma touched her lip and looked at her finger she was bleeding. Regina walked up to her Emma readied herself for another onslaught instead Regina stopped by her shoulder snorted at her and looked her straight in the eyes and said

“A lesson Miss.Swan, next time you laugh at me it will be far worse” she walked away into the direction of the palms as she placed them to make her bed for the night. 

Emma busied herself with making the fire for the night she watched Regina strip off her wet clothes with not a care in the world. Emma blushed when she saw Regina’s naked back. She couldn’t help but lick her lips looking at her wife in all her olive skin glory. Regina turned around in time to see Emma staring at her. It brought a smile to her lips as she now looked directly into Emma’s eyes. 

“Like what you see?” she called out to her not bothered to cover up her stark nakedness in any way. Emma turned red and turned away quickly poking at the fire. She didn’t hear Regina come up beside her and grab Emma and pull her up again her naked body. She ran her hand down Emma’s strong arm, as she kissed the blonde’s neck. 

Emma was lost in the feeling of Regina kissing her neck and her naked body pressed against her. As the flames dances in the fireplace, Regina pushed Emma down on the forest floor as she lay on top of her. She moved her body against the blonde who tried hard to keep in control. She could see Emma struggling, and grabbed her arms as she started to rip off Emma’s tank top. Emma snapped out of it and struggled to get the brunette off her. She did want Regina but not this way. She wanted her to love her not take her like a wild animal in heat.

“No! Regina!” she said she arched her back and mustered every ounce of strength and pushed the now surprised brunette off her.

Regina landed in the dirt and was not pleased at all. She growled at Emma who just stared at her. 

“That is thrice you have refused me Ms.Swan, I do not like to be rejected.”, Emma stood up angry 

“Well ask yourself why, and until you have found an answer to it, never touch me again!” 

Emma eyes were aflame with rage. She didn’t peg Regina to be the type of person to force or take without permission. But here was a woman with an insatiable appetite for sex. And her methods were far from gentle. Emma’s past always triggered in situations like this. It always took her back to her past when she was a child. The blonde knew Regina was well aware of her past as she had read her file, yet she continued to do this disgusted Emma. The woman she once admired was now turning into someone she despised. 

Regina was clearly angry and embarrassed. The woman was constantly insulting her by refusing her advances. Usually women would fall in line to go on a date with Regina and to be bedded by her and be a win trophy on Regina’s sex wall of fame. But here Emma was demanding more she didn’t want sex instead she was asking Regina for a relationship. Regina never wanted a relationship all she wanted was satiation for her insatiable hunger. Emma was not the usual run of the mill. Something about her made Regina angry, jealous, possessive. She wanted to lock Emma away and not let the world see her. She wanted Emma for herself and yet every time she tried to possess her she would always come back with a bruised ego. 

She looked over to the blonde who sat by the fire, poking. The flames lit up her face and she looked so beautiful. Wait! Beautiful? What the hell am I thinking again? She is just a contract, to do with as I please Regina smirked to herself. She yawned and her stomach growled, she realized she hadn’t eaten since the previous afternoon. Hunger was not a strong point for Regina, infact it made her irritable and petulant. She looked at Emma who seem to be munching something . So the blonde was holding back on her with the rations. 

“What are you eating?” she called out to Emma who was deep in thought

“hmm?” Emma said pulling her eyes away from the tantalizing flames.

“I asked you what you were eating?” Regina repeated with a hint of irritation that she had to repeat herself.

“Berries” Emma gave her a one word reply, not bother to prolong the conversation with the woman who just tried to sexually assault her.

“I haven’t eaten since yesterday afternoon thanks to you” Regina snapped. Emma frowned at her 

“Your blaming me for you getting lost?” There was no satisfying this woman

“Yes, if you hadn’t gone out, I wouldn’t have to come looking for you and have my car break down, get lost, get kidnapped by human traffickers and end up here hungry, cold and wet with my wife who keeps rejecting me” She grumbled.

“I'm still finding it hard to believe that you got away from human traffickers and they aren’t even looking for you. You do know once they catch you, getting away from them is virtually impossible” Emma said poking at a stone in the fire.

“So what are you think that I'm lying?” Regina sat up to stare at the blonde who just shrugged her shoulders. Regina got to her feet “ I want something to eat” she ordered Emma. Emma looked at her and began to laugh

“What do I look like, Your Majesty. Room Service?” Emma laughed harder she thought she was going to piss herself. Regina decided to lay back down, but the hunger was growling as she tossed and turned. 

She took off into the forest with a fire torch, hoping to get something. She spotted a bush with berries. She was grateful that there was something to eat. She began to fill a empty coconut shell she found with berries and proceeded to eat some. She didn’t plan on taking any back for the blonde. When she had what she needed she walked back to the campsite. 

Emma was nowhere in sight. Maybe the blonde decided abandon her and make her way without her. She heard some rustling in the bushes just beyond the fire. Emma was trying to scare her

“It's not going to work Ms.Swan, no matter how hard you try I am not ev-“ she stopped dead in her tracks when Emma stepped out was a knife held close to her neck. She had a cut above her eye that looked deep and bleeding, and her nose and cheek looked like she had put up a real fight. Regina looked in horror as the man smiled and pulled the blade across Emma’s neck as she watched the blood now soak Emma’s tank stop as she gurgled with blood pouring out of her mouth “No No No !!” Regina screamed as she rushed to grab hold of the blonde before she hit the ground. The man grabbed hold of Regina’s hair as she tried to grab on to Emma. Emma was dying, she kicked and scratched the man to let her go. She was gripping on to Emma “DONT DIE!” she felt the man shaking her like a leaf. 

“EMMA!!” she screamed again.

“REGINA!! Your having a nightmare, wake the fuck up!” Emma was shaking her furiously. Regina opened her eyes and looked at the blonde staring at her with a worry wrought face. 

“Emma!” Regina desperately touched her face, her neck looking for signs of cuts or blood.

“Hey, hey Regina, what happened?” She held Regina’s searching hands. 

“I saw the man cut your throat, I saw you bleeding and dying” Regina was still visibly upset and Emma knew she was scared because she was shaking not from the cold because her body was covered in sweat. She looked flushed. Emma held her close to her to calm her down and the brunette wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist burying her face into Emma’s chest as she took in her aroma. Regina began to calm down as Emma lay her back down. Emma began to move when she felt her cling on

“Please don’t leave me” she said in a voice Emma never heard before. Emma saw this side of Regina when she was drunk at the nightclub was the brunette actually scared?

“Shhhh, I won’t, I promise” she held her tightly as she fell back to sleep holding on to Emma. Emma started to drift off to sleep hoping that tomorrow they could make their way back to the others or they would be found.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma smiled to herself enjoying the nuzzling in her face. 

“Regina was finally learning to be gentle. Maybe my rejecting her was teaching her to be more submissive.” 

Suddenly there was gentle licks on Emma’s face, Emma frowned in her sleep, kinky, “Regina thinks she a cat” Emma smiled and opened her eyes to find a pair of eyes staring back at her. 

“AAHHH!” she yelled out in surprise when she rolled over, Regina opened her eyes in panic. 

“Emma?” she said as she watched her try and find something to fight off the uninvited guest to their campsite. 

Regina still on her back turned to see what had gotten Emma so spooked 

“It's just a deer” Regina said as she burst out laughing. 

Emma looked at the little deer staring at her as it took off running into the woods. Emma sat down with a soft thud and rubbed her eyes as she watched her wife laugh at her. She was relieved Regina was feeling better than she was last night. 

“I’m glad you find that amusing, I was actually enjoying it thinking it was you licking my face at first” Regina stopped laughing and it was now Emma’s turn to laugh at her knowing that Regina wasn’t too good at taking a joke. 

Regina looked at Emma, the blonde didn’t have care in this world. Their current situation had Regina exhausted and a bundle of nerves and usually she would just call one of her many pastimes and have them distress her. Now being married she thought Emma would do the same but here the blonde was refusing her and Regina’s sexual frustration was making her antsy. 

Emma walked to the water’s edge to wash up and start heading towards the nearest point of civilization. Regina stood beside her waiting, Emma looked up at her frowning. The brunette was looking at her like a piece of meat. Emma stood up ready to push Regina away if she tried anything. Instead she hear a growl emit from Regina’s stomach, much to Regina’s embarrassment. 

“Hungry?” Emma asked smiling

“What do you think?” Regina was grumpy and pouting and Emma found that so cute. Emma put on her jacket and started walking down river as Regina stood there watching her.

“You’re just going to leave me here?” Regina said standing with her hands on her hips. Emma turned rolling her eyes at the irritated, hungry woman who was starting to piss her off.

“Do I have to hold your hand to ask you to follow me?” she retorted.

“Fine! I’m coming, you didn’t say anything other than walking off. I thought you were going to find breakfast” Regina said gingerly taking steps on the terrain that lay before her.

“With what?” Emma said raising her hands up in frustration. 

There was no pleasing her. Emma wondered if Regina knew to be nice or kind to anyone other than herself.

The two made their way down river, while enjoying the vast picturesque landscape that stretched in front of them or at least Emma was, because all Regina did was complain all the way. If it wasn’t the rock, it was the bugs, if it wasn’t the bugs it was the mud. Emma wish she could just levitate or she had a magic carpet to ride on. She would probably complain about the colour of the carpet or how it’s not fluffy enough. Regina followed Emma with a scowl on her face she looked like the famous grumpy cat , Emma couldn’t help but giggle to herself. 

“So, have you always been like this?” Emma asked Regina as they walked down the river.

“Like what?” Regina looked at her suspiciously was the blonde just asking to make conversation or was she up to something. 

“Like never satisfied with anything in life. Always finding a way to be unsatisfied?” Emma turned her head to see if she was still following her. 

“Well, with someone with my high tastes would always want the best in life. Someone like you with you high tastes would be satisfied with anything” Regina scoffed

“Are you being sarcastic right now?” Emma said in disbelief.

“Who me? No, I am just stating the obvious” Regina moved ahead of Emma who stood there staring at the woman. 

They both came to a halt at a large mountain. This was going to be fun. Emma knew that usually there were settlements on a mountain or in a   
valley area. She was hoping she was right this go around. She began to climb with Regina in tow. She could hear her complaining as they made their way up. She was glad there were no poisonous snakes or insects. But the plants around the place was like something from an alien movie. The leaves were huge. She touched and was moving her fingers against the texture of the leaf.

“Taro” she heard Regina say behind

“Huh?” she cocked her head to the side in a questioning look at her wife who was trying to get something out of her foot.

“Taro its called that, its a native plant here, people eat it” Regina said absent mindedly. 

“Oh, for a moment I thought you were talking in japanese” Emma shook her head but knew Regina was well-educated and travelled around the world so she obviously knew more about the island’s flora and fauna. 

“I know it because I used it’s leaves to shelter me from the rain when I ran away from our beach house to get Zelena into trouble” She looked up at the sky smiling

“Running away seems to have a history with you” Emma chuckled, Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde. 

“I wanted to get her into trouble” Regina voiced again

“And did she?” Emma sat down on a rock. 

“No” Regina pouted “ She put me in trouble instead” 

Regina said crinkling her nose remembering how Zelena told their mother that Regina had gone to meet some island boy on a date and that she was planning on doing stuff with him. Emma was happy that Regina shared a memory with her something was better than nothing. Emma looked at Regina, the woman who could make her heart beat a 100 mph, she would kill for her, even die for her. Emma wanted to reach out to her and touch her. But she needed to maintain her composure. Right now she just wanted to get Regina home safe. Regina rotated her shoulder’s they hurt sleeping on the ground and being tied up. She turned to see Emma staring at her. The look in her eyes was something she hadn’t see in a long time. The last person who looked at her that was Daniel. She swallowed hard, as she felt her throat go dry. She quickly cleared her throat hoping Emma would look away. She didn’t want to see those eyes, she didn’t want to feel that love again because it would only be taken away from her.

“Shall we get going?” Regina came up beside Emma hoping the woman would snap out of it. 

“Yeah, guess the sooner you back to safety the better” Emma pushed herself off the rock. The mud beneath her shoes squished. Regina decided to walk behind her. She watch Emma start to climb the next lot of their journey. The ladies used their hands on anything they could use to keep their balance up the mountain. The smell of the earth was fresh telling the Emma that it had rained and could possibly rain again, making the climb more treacherous. She needed to alert Regina to climb with caution when she heard her say

“Guess I just as well build a house here and died here on this mountain, this is going to be my life” Regina groaned

“Seriously? We have been climbing for like 20 minutes” Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. 

She decides to just start hiking ahead. She loved the sound of the forest and the way the earth smelt. Reminded her of many camping trips she took on her own to get away from everything that reminded her of the harsh realities of her life. She started to feel little droplets of water touch her skin. Rain. She would have been happy if she was inside and sipping on some hot coco watching the rain. But being on this terrain and having rain was spelling trouble, especially for Regina as she seemed to have a hard time hiking. She had to tell Regina to take it slow as she didn’t want her injuring herself or even dying. 

“Regina! Regina!” she shouted out to the brunette who stopped and looked at Emma who looked like a little pin. 

“Its starting to rain you need to either stop and wait it out or hike carefully!” Emma shouted out hoping she heard her. Clearly she didn’t because the next second Regina was signalling that she didn’t hear her. The rain started to come down heavy and Emma was having a hard time trying to keep herself from falling. Regina kept climbing to her. 

“Regina Sto-” one minute there was grounded under her feet the next minute she fell on her stomach knocking all the air out of her as she tumbled down the mountain. Regina watched in fright as Emma tumbled and was heading down towards the ravine they avoided earlier. Emma tried her best to grab on to something, anything that would slow down her tumble. She could feel her skin rubbed raw as she kept going down, 

“At least I died as Regina Mills’s wife” she said sadly before she closed her eyes and braced herself for a flying leap off the mountain into the ravine and possibly her death. Suddenly everything stopped, Emma was not moving anymore. Was she dead? She opened one eye to see that from waist down she was dangling off the mountain while her upper body was wedged on to something. She quickly turned her head to see Regina grinning at her. 

“Don’t think I will let you die so easily Ms.Swan, I still have to make your life hell” 

Regina had managed to run to the spot where Emma came tumbling down at and did a belly dive just in time to grab Emma’s jacket collar. She mustered all her strength and started to pull the blonde on her back until she was between her legs and Regina was in sitting position. Regina was breathing hard and Emma’s just let her head lay on her wife’s heaving chest. Right now she was just grateful to be alive. She never expected Regina to rescue her, infact she thought she would let her roll of the mountain and say Emma died from the fall. She felt hand touching various parts of her body. She frowned wondering if Regina was getting frisky again. Regina noticed the frown on Emma’s face and quickly clarified that she was merely checking her for injuries. When Emma confirmed she was fine and she was just alittle shaken Regina helped her on her feet. 

“Can you make it up the mountain?” Regina asked her before they started their hike.

“Yes, I can and Regina” 

“Hm?” 

“Thank you” 

After what felt like an eternity of walking they came upon a village that had people that looked like natives of the island. Regina was silently thanking God as she was famished. The duo made their way to the village carefully making sure they didn’t do anything thing or step on anything to offend any customs the villagers followed. 

They were stopped up ahead by two natives who stood towering over them. Emma stared at them and then at Regina hoping she knew how to deal with this kind of a situation. Regina looked like she was accessing the situation on how to proceed. She finally looked at Emma and nodded to her. She stepped up to the first guard

“Take me to your chief” She said. 

The man looked down at Regina who just came up to his waist. He looked at his friend and they burst out laughing at Regina as they spoke in native Hawaiian. Regina did not find that amusing, infact she felt insulted that the men would laugh at her asking them to take her to their chief. One of the guards moved sideways and the other led Regina and Emma through the village where there were women and children. There were coconuts being plucked from trees. Some women busied themselves by cooking and looking after the children, while the other farmed and washed clothes. 

They came to stop in front of a large straw home. The man stopped the two from entering while he went in and came out after a couple of minutes followed by an older man whose tattoos covered the upper portion of his body along with his face. He looked at the two women curiously like her was trying to figure their purpose here. Regina cleared her throat and started speaking louder than usual, Emma looked aghast as she was sure the chief was not deaf.

“Hello, I’m Regina Mills and this is Emma Swan” the chief looked at Emma who smiled and nodded to him. 

“We are lost and we are hoping you could help us find our way back” Regina flashed her best smile at the chief who looked her up and down. The look he gave her made Emma really uncomfortable. She tugged on Regina’s arm, maintaining her smile Regina said through her teeth

“Not now Ms.Swan” as she waited for the man to answer her. He then turned his direction to Emma, who look at him questioningly. He then walked towards Emma as Regina watched him with narrowed eyes. 

“Emma” he said smiling at her. Emma looked confused and Regina looked like she was about to lunge at the man. The second he put his hand out Regina lunged at him. Emma looked wide eyed at her wife who looked like a toy in front of the chief, his men grabbed Regina by her arms and pulled her off their Chief.

“I am so sorry she did that” Emma apologised profusely to the chief who only seemed to smile.

“Emma” he said again smiling “ Your family has been looking for you”

Emma was relieved to see Red and Cora come out from the chief’s home along with the chief of Police. It just so happened that the Chief and Police head were brothers . He had informed them of Emma’s and Regina’s disappearance and so they were on the lookout for them. Regina on the other hand thought they were going to attack Emma. Cora looked at Regina’s dishevelled look. Cora shook her head at Regina who just looked bewildered at how things finally turned out. She looked at Emma all smiling, the reason behind this whole mess.

“Pfff, I am going for a much needed bath” she huffed as she stormed off to the waiting car. 

Emma thanked everyone for their help in locating Regina and also informed the police chief of the people who kidnapped Regina. He thanked Emma and promised to look into it. 

At their beach home, Regina sat in her bathtub soaking in the warm bath salts. Her body ached from sleeping on the make shift bed last night and she still hadn’t eaten anything. She relaxed closing her eyes and fell asleep. She felt herself floating and somewhere far away as the warm water engulfed her . 

She felt a sudden burst of air and coolness hit her face as she gasped for air. She opened her eyes to find Emma worried. She was no more in the tub instead her head lay on Emma’s lap and her body stretched naked in front of her. 

“Regina” Emma’s voice seemed so far away as she started to fall asleep again, she felt hand make contact with her cheek, Slap ! then another Slap! 

“Wake the hell up!” it was Emma she opened her mouth to say Emma but a fountain of water shot out of her mouth , Emma quickly turned her on her side as she coughed out the water. 

“What the hell where you thinking taking a nap in the tub?” Emma was pissed that she would be so foolish to do something like that. 

“I wasn’t taking a nap I was relaxing!” She said as she tried to stand up but only lost her balance until she felt Emma’s protective arm around her waist. 

Emma helped her to the bed and covered her with a dry towel and wiped her hair down. The brunette looked at Emma who was caring for her like a baby. Checking her forehead and gently drying her off as she brought a pair of satin pyjamas for Regina to wear. She helped her in it and told her to go to bed that she would be back. Regina collapsed on her bed and fell asleep instantly. 

Emma sat downstairs with Ruby after checking on Regina who was still asleep. Cora said she would be back later as she had some friends to meet. The woman was quite mysterious to Emma. It was like everyone knew Cora Mills but yet no one really knew her. Emma was startled by a cold glass against her cheek. She looked up to see Ruby grinning. 

“What the hell Red!” she said smiling as she took the beer from her. Ruby plopped down on the couch beside her with her drink. There was silence between the two until Ruby couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

“So what happened?” she asked knowing very well that Emma didn’t want to talk about it. “And don’t say you don’t want to talk about it” she said quickly. Emma pursed her lips looking down at her beer then at her friend.

“Red, Regina is ..I don’t know. She is a hot and cold person” Emma couldn’t explain in detail because as quickly as Regina came on she would switch off and that was making it hard for Emma to break down those walls that she kept building between them.

“Well, you need to show her you love her and care for her” Ruby knew her friend was in love with the brunette since forever. 

“Red she doesn’t know how to love or what it means. She tries to take me by force and refused to be gentle. She thinks she has bought me with that damn contract. I have told her she is not touching me if she doesn’t change” Emma took a long deep drink of her beer. 

"Emma, she is used to having everyone bend to her will out of fear or out of obedience. You however are a challenge. If she sees you love her and will never leave her maybe she might change” Ruby assured her

“Maybe? I can’t afford a Maybe Red, if I am going to invest my love in this relationship you know it will be whole and complete and if she doesn’t love me back the rejection will kill me” Emma said sadly.

“Well this is just the second night of your honeymoon” Red said confidently

“Yes and in two days she has tried to force me twice!” Emma said wondering how to get Regina to loosen up and open up to her.

“Well, tomorrow we start operation walls down!” Ruby said as she clinked glasses with Emma who laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Regina stirred in her bed, the aroma of food filled her nostrils and once again bringing the unwanted growl from her stomach. She opened her eyes to see it was morning. She looked at the clock 9 am! Did she sleep for 16 hrs! She realized that the other side of the bed, not slept in! Damn Emma! She got out of bed and put on her satin robe. She stepped out of the room and saw the guest room door was ajar. Gritting her teeth, she opened the door to see a shape sleeping under the duvet. She growled and jumped on her pinning her down to the bed. Regina’s was going to have Emma today.

“You will not reject me today Emma! I am going to fuck you the whole morning, tie you to the bed , leave you naked and eat you all day long . You’re going to service me just the way I like it, I’m not going to let you come out of this room until we are both covered in love making sweat and other fluids” She said, not letting her come from under the duvet. 

“Not let me come out of where?” she heard Emma’s voice and Ruby’s giggle. She looked up to see both the ladies dressed and standing in the doorway with a two trays of breakfast. Regina looked at the duvet and then at them in confusion. She quickly pulled off the duvet and her eyes widened.

“Mo-mother, I-i” she couldn’t find the words to explain to her mother, who now sat up dishevelled. 

“Well Regina, the explanation of what you will be doing today has been burnt into my brain. Thank you for that” she said as she pushed her daughter off her. And stepped out of bed adjusting her clothes and hair. She made her way to the bathroom with whatever dignity she had left while Regina sat on the hind looking at the two women who laughed in the doorway. 

She gathered herself in a huff and went back to her room. Ruby nudged Emma to follow Regina while she stayed in Cora’s room. Emma entered the room and spotted Regina at the balcony, staring out at the beach.Her hair blew with the soft breeze. She looked so beautiful. Emma smiled as she placed the tray on the table and proceeded to the balcony. She stood next to the brunette who kept looking straight ahead. Emma didn’t say a word, she hoped the morning incident didn’t ruin the day as she had planned on a fun agenda with the others for Regina.

“Did you enjoy that?” Regina asked her coldly. She turned to Emma with her arms folded across her chest. 

“I thought it was funny” Emma said trying not to laugh remembering the look on Cora’s face. 

“If you had come to bed like you were supposed to I wouldn’t have to go looking for you” Regina said accusingly

“Are you fuckin kidding me? You are going to blame me for your mistake?” Emma said bewildered at her accusation.

“It happened because of you” Regina took a step towards her “ Everything that has happened to me is because of you Emma Swan. Ever since you came into my life my world has turned upside down and not in a good way. What are you some sort of harbinger of bad luck ?” she saw Emma’s face turn red. There was unmistakable hurt in Emma’s eyes. 

She knew Regina was angry but to hurt her this way was another thing. All Emma could say was before a sob threatened to break from her throat was

“I'm sorry” as she walked off grabbing her jacket from the chair and left the room and Regina stood there cursing herself silently for what she said. 

Emma left with Ruby and Cora to the pool party they had planned with Cora’s friend’s leaving Regina alone. She was going to invite Regina to join her and the rest and have a relaxing fun day after what had happened the past few days, however as usual Regina’s pride and ego got in the way, but Emma was not about to let that get her down. She was going to have a fun day and enjoy it with Ruby and Cora. They drove up a long driveway that led to a beautiful stone and glass home. There were already a lot of people there and most of them already partying in the pool. They were greeted by Cora’s friend and older lady who was happy to see that they made it. 

“Cora hunny, it's so good to see you. I thought you weren’t going to show up” said the lady in a off-white sundress as she hugged Cora.

“And miss the most beautiful party of the year, not a chance Erika” Cora said as she smiled to her friend. 

“And this must be Emma your beautiful daughter in law and this is” she said extending her hand to Emma and then to Ruby

“Ruby Lucas, a pleasure to meet you” Ruby said smiling widely at her.

“My my what lovely manners, hard to find it in the youth today” Erika locked her arm into Cora’s. Emma was surprised she didn’t ask for Regina being the daughter and all. After Erika left them to greet other guests, Cora turned to Emma

“Regina had a falling out with her son over some petty issue”

“Her son?”

“Yes, Jefferson.” Emma wanted to know more but she decided to ask Cora later when they got home. 

Today she was going to enjoy her day without bringing bad luck to Regina. Emma walked around as Ruby mingled with the single men. She stopped before a portrait of a handsome man and with a redhead woman and a little girl. 

“That my son Jefferson his wife Priscilla and their daughter Grace” she turned to see Erika smiling at her. The older lady came up beside Emma. 

“They are a beautiful family” Emma complimented 

“Thank you dear, unfortunately, Priscilla passed way when Grace was just 2 yrs old, it left Jefferson heartbroken and my son had a nervous breakdown.” Erika said sadly as she traced her finger on the portrait.

“I'm sorry to hear about your loss. I hope your son is feeling better and little Grace too” Emma said comfortingly. 

“Oh yes, they are doing well now, infact Jefferson is at the pool side you can meet him.” Erika led the way to a huge infinity pool that faced the beautiful Hawaiian waters. 

Emma loved the picturesque beauty the island brought. It was like heaven. Emma stood there taking in the view. Her morning wasn’t the best but this sure did wash away any residue Regina had left.

“I see you like the view just like me” Emma turned around to see a man with brown hair and blue eyes who she recognised from the portrait.

“Jefferson I presume” she said smiling as she extended her hand to him. Smiling he took her hand and kissed it. 

“I haven’t seen you before are you new to my mother’s friends circle?” He asked as she came up beside Emma. Emma knew that he had a falling out with Regina, but then again half the world probably did when it came to Regina Mills. 

“I’m here with Cora Mills” she hoped he wouldn’t press further about how she knew the older woman. 

“Cora ah yes, mother’s oldest friend since school. She’s a wonderful lady but her daughter Regina, well she’s an absolute bitch.” He said as he laughed bitterly. 

Emma knew Regina had done something to for the man to speak about her with such bitterness. Obviously he didn’t know she was married to Regina or he would have been cautious with his choice of words. He continued

“If you ever see Regina Mills see that you walk the other way. The woman is bad news for anyone who comes in contact with her. She had a lot of shit happen to her when she was younger but that doesn’t mean you take it out on the world” Jefferson downed his drink and looked at Emma. 

“You seem like a good person, that’s why don’t let that bitch near you” Jefferson warned Emma, who thought to herself a little too late, she was already caught in Regina’s web and there was no way she was coming out of it. 

“Would you like a refill, I’m heading there to get one” he offered Emma graciously accepted as he strode off to the bar where a bunch of other people in shorts and bikini’s swayed to the music. Emma took a deep breath and turned back to her view. Red was nowhere to be seen, probably hooked up with some guy. Her drink was here 

“ Thanks” she said as she took it 

“ You are welcome” she froze when she heard the voice it wasn’t Jefferson, it was Regina! She turned to see Regina standing there in black shorts a purple bikini top that accentuated her cleavage and olive skin. 

“Breath dear, I don’t want you dying yet” she said smirking as Emma release her breath she didn’t realize she was holding in. 

She leaned against the railing watching all the people at the party when she noticed Jefferson walking their way with two drinks. Surely he wasn’t bringing it for her because she just arrived. She looked at Emma as she stood there smiling at Jefferson who had a goofy grin on his face. He was making eyes at her wife! Her mother had warned her that if she attended the party there should be no incident with Jefferson that would embarrass the Mills name. Jefferson came to a stop and handed Emma her drink who smiled and took it keeping the one Regina got her on the table next to her. Regina couldn’t believe Emma just put her drink aside and took Jeffersons. Now she felt two eyes burning into her. She cleared her throat and put on her best fake smile.

“Hello Jefferson, I did not know that you would be here” she said trying to mask the resentment in her voice. 

He stood next to Emma and put his arm around her waist. He saw Regina’s lip quiver and her nostrils flare up. He knew she was going to crack and that’s exactly what he wanted. Jefferson had known Regina for quite sometime and he also knew that the woman had a very bad possessive streak. He knew Emma meant something to her for her to react the way she did. Being away from his family Jefferson was pretty much a stranger to everything happening outside the treatment centre. Emma tried to shake his arm off her waist knowing all too well how Regina got.

“So Emma, how do you know Regina here?” Jefferson asked lifting his glass gesturing to Regina. The brunette had a smirk on her face knowing Emma wouldn’t lie. 

“We are business associates” Emma said flatly looking at Regina’s smirk get wiped off her face. Emma didn’t lie she just withheld part of the truth. For some reason that gave Emma some pleasure to see this person hurt. 

“Ah, good then” he handed Emma’s glass to Regina who began to protest but it fell on deaf ears. 

He led Emma to the area beside the pool where everyone were dancing to the beat of the Dj. Suddenly he changed the song to a slow number. Jefferson whispered something in Emma’s ear that made her blush. Regina who was watching all this was just about to take off towards them, when she felt a hand stop her. She turned around and met brown eyes with a raised eyebrow looking at her. 

“Mother” she said as politely as she could because at that moment she wanted to kick Jefferson into the pool and drag Emma out from here. Cora moved beside Regina and looked at Emma smiling and enjoying herself.

“She is having a good time, I’m pleased she came to the party, Don’t you?” she looked at her daughter who was just glaring at them.

“I need a drink” Regina said exasperated. She couldn’t believe Emma introduced her as business associates, she was going to have a word with Emma when they got home.

The party went on till late. Cora decided to call it a night and head off home, while Ruby, Regina and Emma stayed back for the Moonlight Madness beach bonfire party. Most of the people at the party were either too drunk or too high by the time they reached the beach. Jefferson had organised a special place for Emma and her friends to be safe from the wild crowd. Emma had never seen this part of the island at night and it was absolutely stunning. The water looked like it was glowing blue beneath the surface as the waves crashed into the shoreline. It was the perfect setting for a romantic evening, however her partner for romance could freeze the water with her icy attitude. Jefferson sat beside Emma, and looked at her.

“What is going on in your head?” he asked her curiously as he watched some couples dance around the fire, while some munched on food to fuel them to party some more. 

Ruby had taken Regina down to the water much to her protest. Emma laughed when Ruby told Regina to stop being a wimp. Regina on the other hand wanted to stick to Emma like white on rice as she didn’t want Jefferson making any moves on her. 

“Just enjoying the view and all the beauty this island has to offer. Living in New York beneath a steely sky, we cannot even see a single star in the sky. Here it’s like a million diamonds!” Emma said excitedly. 

Jefferson reached out and touched Emma’s arm. Emma was startled, and he then moved in closer before she could react he kissed Emma. 

She pushed Jefferson off her 

“ Why did you do that!?” she asked her eyes wide and shocked. Regina couldn't believe what she just saw. Emma, her Emma was kissing that Sleazeball.

“Come on Emma, loosen up. It was just a kiss” Jefferson said taking a chug of his beer. Emma took a deep breath and looked up to where Regina was. She was met with a stare that could kill. In almost a flash of light Regina charged over to her and stood before Jefferson. 

“Ah, the ice quee-“ he felt a fist connect with his nose as he fell backward on the deck. Regina was furious. Emma stopped her from the onslaught she was going to have on Jefferson. Regina looked at Emma

“Get.to.the.car” she growled at Emma.

“No” Emma replied calmly but firmly 

“ I will not be going to the car nor am I going home with you” she said leaving Regina stunned with her answer. 

Emma started walking away from the crowd that gather to see what the commotion was about, she needed to be alone. Ruby watched from a distance not wanting to get involved, she knew Emma always needed time to think by herself. Regina on the other hand was getting tired of Emma’s constant defiance of her authority in this marriage. She followed Emma and caught up with her. Grabbing the blonde by her wrist, she spun her around

“What do you mean No? You know very well I have put up with your nonsense today and have stayed calm even after you introduced me as your business associate. I saw you kissing him and as usual your taste in men is atrocious. A hooker could pick better-“ Emma slapped her 

“Don't you ever compare me to a hooker. Don’t give me that crap Regina. The only reason you shut your mouth was because your mother was there. You have never been considerate of anyone but yourself. When you want it's your wife and when its inconvenient to you I'm a business deal. ” Emma said not bothered to be nice to the brunette anymore. 

“Ever since we came to this island you have been nothing but a spoilt, ungrateful, inconsiderate bitch!” Emma spat at her. 

She pull her wrist free of Regina’s grip as she began to walk the brunette caught her arm, this time hard. Something in Emma snapped. She grabbed Regina and knocked the brunette on her back. 

“Don’t ever think you can order me around or try and control me. It will not end well for you” Emma threatened. 

Regina gritted her teeth she was not going to let this woman make a look like a fool. She rose to her feet and charged towards Emma. Emma expected it and in one swift move lofted Regina in the air and threw her across the sand. 

“Regina stop!” she said but the brunette kept coming at her. Emma finally decided to knock her out. She hit Regina on the side of the neck knocking the brunette unconscious. 

Emma stood up sweating and panting while Ruby came running up beside her 

“Ouch, that’s gonna hurt in the morning” she said as she helped Emma carry Regina to the car. 

The drive home was quite with Regina out cold, Emma worried about what the morning would bring.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma stood at her balcony taking in the breath-taking sunrise of the island. Last night had ended horribly and that was not what she wanted for Regina and her. She loved Regina and wanted her to see that. It would be easy to just give her what she wanted but that would mean Emma would have to sacrifice her love and happiness she longed for. She hoped that Regina would realise that someday. Mary-Margaret's early morning call had woken Emma, she wanted her to visit some friends who lived on the island. Ruby was still asleep as well as Cora. 

Emma walked to Regina’s room, she peered in and saw the brunette was still asleep. Emma sat at the edge of the bed not wanting to wake her up. Her wife looked so peaceful and beautiful as she slept. Emma looked at her plump lips, those lips she wanted to taste but only when Regina showed her love. 

“Regina” she whispered so softly so as to not wake her up. “I know you are not awake to listen to what I have to say, but I am in love with you and hope that one day you will find a place in your heart for me. I’m not asking for a big place. Just a small tiny place, even if it's a corner, I will accept it” Emma brushed away a stray tear from her face. She kissed the brunette on her forehead every so lightly. 

She returned back to her room and readied herself to meet up with their family friends as they were asking about her and had never met her. Emma also wanted to check with the chief of police about the people that kidnapped Regina. She would have to do that later today, at least it's a day out without having to interact with Regina. Dressing up she headed out the door without making any sound. As she got to the second landing she heard Cora

“You are up early” she said watching Emma tip toe down the stairs

“Good Morning Mrs.Mills, I hope you slept well” Emma said politely.

“Yes I did, thank you dear. I see my daughter is still asleep?” Emma didn’t want to go into the details of last night so she kept quite. She knew that Regina will bring it up when she got back, but she wasn’t about to ruin her day now with it.

“Yes she is. I have to head out to meet some friends of the family and then with the Chief to discuss about the case” Emma said as Cora nodded in approval as she bid the older lady goodbye and headed out. 

Cora went about her day, with her usual beauty regime, a shower, her coffee and newspaper. The business section always kept Cora happy, for her it was an Almanac of future business rivals and business takeovers. She always liked to be prepared in advance. Her methods seemed conventional to some however the process of forming her method was something no one would dare talk about. Cora was called many things in her day but no one had the guts to ever come up to her and say it. Business was second nature to her and she knew exactly how to manipulate it so that the odds were always in her favour. She sipped her coffee as she scanned through the stocks looking at Mills Industries and simultaneously Nolan industries. She smiled to herself when she saw the Nolan industries were gaining and almost now in par with Mills. 

Regina woke up with a throbbing pain in her neck. Groaning she rolled to her side trying to prop herself up on her arm as she sat up slowly shielding her eyes from the sunlight she noticed she was alone. She could have sworn there was someone here, talking to her and kissed her. Frowning she closed her eyes but immediately opened them when she recalled what happened the previous night. 

“Emma!” she said in a dangerously low voice. She stood up and swayed abit before she steadied herself. Walking out of her room, she looked around the staircase landing and spotted her mother relaxing and reading the newspaper. 

“Have you seen Emma?” she asked not bothered with formalities of wishing her mother, who just ignored her and went on with what she was doing. Regina bristled at her mother’s behaviour towards her. She stomped down the stairs and stopped right infront  
of her mother.

“Mother, I asked yo-“ Cora still scanning through the paper didn’t bother to look up she just said in a calm tone

“I heard you. Emma is out visiting friend’s of her family” she closed the paper and took another sip of her coffee as Regina made no move to leave. 

“Pfff, visiting family friends. Is that what she calls Jefferson now? Family friend?” Regina was still sour over what transpired between Jefferson and Emma. She could expect herself to do something like that but not Emma. 

“Oh? And why do you say that?” Cora asked eyeing her daughter’s facial expression.

“Because of what your “Oh so perfect Emma did last night” Regina blurted out, as she began to pace around, something she always did she was nervous or thinking. 

“And what exactly happened last night Regina?” Cora raised her head looking at Regina who was surprised for once her mother didn’t know. The woman was always ten steps of everyone. 

“She kissed Jefferson” Regina said as she stopped pacing to look at her mother, who held Emma in high esteem. She wanted her mother to see that she made a mistake in judging Emma. She wanted to see her mother crumble!

“What’s wrong in that?” Cora replied shrugging her shoulder like it didn’t bother her one bit that Emma was locking lips with someone else.

“Wrong?! SHE IS MY GODDAMN WIFE! She is mine, mother. Yet she was locking lips with Jefferson” Regina yelled in disbelief that her mother saw no wrong in it. If she had done something like that her mother would punish her. She expected complete loyalty from Emma. 

“Yes she is your wife, but remember you are the one who wanted it to be just a contract and nothing more. Moreover I know Emma would never cheat on you.” Cora said looking at her daughter, who looked like a wounded animal

“What do you mean? You wanted me to marry her” Regina looked confused at her mother’s statement. The woman practically carried her to the alter to get married to Emma. 

“Yes, I wanted you to marry her because I saw Emma was good for you and would bring about the happiness you have forgotten. The child is in love with you. She was in your room this morning, I don’t know for what but she is madly in love with you. However,  
if you make an effort to change your ways, things can be different, Emma might actually give you a chance to love her. Remember Regina, your green eyed monster had no place in a marriage” Cora finished saying as she stood up.

“So when we go back, Emma lives with her family?” Regina wanting the blonde to live under her roof.

“No, she stays with us, because after the announcement I don’t need the press thinking this is a contract marriage. We know it is but they don’t need to, moreover I want it to blossom into something more" Cora walked away leaving Regina to her thoughts.

Regina thought about what her mother said, she wanted Emma, but to love her meaning she would have to drop her guard and let the blonde in. But she didn’t trust her enough, and after last night she was going to have to earn her trust. She didn’t want to build a relationship with Emma, she just wanted to show her whose boss. This whole thing was a mistake from the beginning. She did it to please her mother and get her off her back. Now she was getting possessive of the blonde. Did that mean she was having feeling for Emma? Or was it because she was hers like her other assets? Regina didn’t want to be bothered with this today, especially after the fiasco last night and she had no explanation from the elusive blonde. Emma made sure she left before Regina woke up because she didn’t want to be questioned. Regina was not about to spend the day at home, she was going to ride at the beach today. 

Emma sat and waited for the Chief Kahele. There were all sorts of criminals here. Drunk tourists, tattooed drug smugglers, thieves who stole someone’s hen etc. Emma looked at her phone and saw a picture of Regina and her on the locked screen. She chuckled to herself because she took it when Regina was asleep. The brunette looked a mess compared to her usual prim and proper self. Her hair was all over the place and she was drooling. Regina would definitely kill her if she found out she had taken a picture of her looking like that. 

“Mrs.Mills?” she looked up to see a police officer looking around for her 

“ I'm here” he smiled and gestured for her to follow him. She walked down a long corridor of offices with polices officers busy with filling up paperwork, or booking criminals in, or speaking to people who had lost their loved ones. Emma dreaded ever receiving news that someone she loved had died. They stopped at the Chief’s door as the officer knocked and let Emma in.

“Ah, Mrs.Mills” the Chief said smiling and extending his hand to Emma

“Chief Kahele, good to see you again and please call me Emma” she sat down as the chief seated himself down and handed her a file.

“This is what we have found out about your wife’s kidnappers” Emma scanned the information, she didn’t see any name she knew. 

“Who are these people? And why did they kidnap Regina?” Emma asked as she place the file on the table. The chief leaned forward, he looked intently at Emma

“Emma, these are very dangerous people. Not only do they deal with drugs but they are also into the human trafficking trade. They have been operating for years but have always evaded us. Your wife, her kidnapping was an accident. She got to close to their dealings, but when they came to know who she was ” he said pointing out to the man in the picture 

“ the Head honcho decided it would be good to take her a bigger fish that would fetch a nice sum. Your wife is an heiress and she would fetch far more as ransom than sold. But then they would kill her after they got what they wanted.”

Emma’s felt her heart stop hearing the words killed. Her Regina could have been killed if she hadn’t got away from them. Emma knew Regina had lots of enemies in business and especially the ones she made by dealing with them personally. The fact that the person who kidnapped her knew her identity after being taken means she was not safe and was being watched. Emma spoke to the chief a little while longer before heading back to the beach house. She was hoping Regina wasn’t waiting for her. 

Regina rode her horse that she had at her stables on the island . She personally selected her favourite Black Friesian named Hale . Regina and Hale had been on many rides before when she visited the island on holidays with her parents. She remembered the last time she rode him he was a feisty, spirited Stallion. Today he was happy to see Regina and neighed in delight when he saw her with his favourite snack, Honey Crisp Apples. Regina stroked this magnificent animal as she placed a kiss on his nose. As usual Hale would nuzzle into Regina’s neck and then place his face over her shoulder as if pulling her in for a hug. The brunette decided to ride Hale today without a saddle, she wanted to enjoy the day as she did when she was younger, free and not a care in the world. She stripped off her shoes and mounted the horse and rode him out to the open white beach. She gently patted him as she rode in the waves. The soft cool breeze blew Regina’s hair and she closed her eyes enjoying it. The soft intermitted sprays from the ocean was what she loved . Regina took in a deep breath before clicking for Hale to pick up pace as they both thundered through the waves that licked the white shoreline.  


She got of her horse as she let the waves lick her toes. She looked at her horse and placed a kiss on his nose.

“Hale, I got married to this crazy blonde girl because mother wanted it, I wanted to teach her a lesson because she is always challenging me. But off late my feelings towards her is more of possessive. Not in a bad way, I just want her to myself and not let anyone take her from me. Am I in love with her?” Hale gave her a little neigh and nudge her hair with his nose as she smiled at him. Maybe she should give Emma a chance, if it didn’t work out she could just go back to being mean to her.

Emma entered the house to find no one at home. She wondered where everyone went. She decided to call Ruby’s cell .

“Hey Em!” Ruby’s cheerful voice greeted her on the other end

“Hey Red, where are you? I just got back and no one is around” Emma plopped down on the sofa that faced the panoramic view of the ocean.

“Well, when I woke up, Regina was talking to her mom downstairs. I know Cora went out, but I don’t know where Regina went” Red said. Emma could hear the voice of a someone else with her.

“I see you have company, I'll let you go.” She hung up and decided to just relax at home. She was not going to call Regina as she wanted to avoid her at all costs. 

“Maybe I should cook some dinner” Emma rose to her feet and noticed the fridge and freezer were empty. She made a list of things that she would require for dinner and headed out to buy it. She was going to leave a note but decided against it as no one left her one and there was no one who care enough for her to leave a note to. 

Regina spent the day riding until it was time to go home, she left Hale in his stall with instructions to the stable hand. She gathered her things and put them in her car neatly like she always did. It was important that she had everything in place at all times not like Emma. Emma was a walking disaster. She recalled this morning and tripping over a pair of jeans left on the floor by the blonde. She wanted to set fire to those jeans and the blonde in them. Her stomach suddenly made an unsightly sound indicating hunger. She realized that all she had eaten was half an apple. She opted to stop at the organic store before she went back to the beach house to have a tete a tete with Emma. 

She went to Down to Earth Organic and Natural. She loved the food from there. She browsed the hot salad bar and then decided on getting a salad to go as she was tired and didn’t want to sit and eat here. After ordering, she walked around the store and picked up a couple of fruits and vegetables. As she turned around the bend she heard a familiar voice. She stopped and peeped to find Emma talking cheerfully to Jefferson. Regina couldn’t believe the gall of the woman after what she did last night. Here she thought she was going to give her a chance. The brunette saw them coming her way she decided to catch them in the act. 

Emma was about to make a turn when Regina rammed into her trolley. She narrowed her eyes at Emma and then Jefferson. Jefferson smirked at her. Regina just kept glaring at him, then directed her glare to Emma

“So this is the family friend you are visiting? Isn’t enough you locked lips with the waste of space, you have to be all cosy like a couple shopping how interesting, you Jezebel” Regina could feel heat rising in her. Emma just shook her head in disgust for Regina’s narrow mindedness

“I am not going to explain myself to you Regina, since you have already formed your opinion about me and this whole situation. No wonder they call you the ice queen” Emma said as she pushed Regina out of the way followed by Jefferson who just made a mock sad face to her. Regina was not going to make a scene here, she would handle Emma at home. She paid for her items and headed home. 

“Why is she constantly in your face?” Jefferson asked Emma as she offload the groceries at the till.

“What do you mean?” Emma was avoiding the obvious answer

“She acts like you two are together” Jefferson placed the plant based meat on the counter.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you. Regina is my wife” Emma watch Jefferson’s jaw drop. 

“And I’ve been talking about her in all the possible bad way and you haven’t said a word. We must have a lot in common” he said laughing

“Regina and I just getting to know each other, it's kinda hard to explain. I do truly love her but I don’t think she does” Jefferson could hear the sadness in Emma’s voice. 

“Hey, for what its worth, anyone foolish enough not to fall in love with you shouldn’t even have you” Emma smiled through her tears. They finished paying and hugged each other before they went their separate ways.

Emma pushed open the front door with her foot as she made headway to the kitchen dropping her keys on the table. Regina was nowhere to be seen. The blonde put the groceries away and washed up. She looked around for an apron but couldn’t find one. She was sure there was one here when she left earlier. 

“Looking for this” she turned around to find Regina, holding the apron with her finger. 

Emma didn’t fear her she walked up to her and took the apron only to be pulled into Regina, who tilted her head sideways looking at Emma’s neck. The blonde pushed her away, she expected Regina to charge at her, but she didn’t. Regina walked around the island in the kitchen and stopped right next to Emma. She didn’t touch her, she just picked her glass of wine and offered one to Emma. 

“I don’t drink and cook” Emma said declining the glass wondering what Regina was up to. She expected her to be fuming with what she saw earlier at the supermarket.

“Live a little, don’t be like you have a stick up your ass” Regina said waving the glass in front of her 

“Or are you afraid what might happen if you do drink?” Regina smirked challenging her. 

She knew very well Emma was never one to back down from a challenge. Emma looked her wife up and down she did look particularly wild and sun kissed today. Her hair was not in her usual style of straight. In fact there were waves in them that made her look like an island girl. She was barefoot and her ripped jeans rolled up with her black tank top. Emma couldn’t help but lick her lips hoping Regina didn’t see it. She took the glass from Regina, as the brunette turned around and turned on her mp3 player. The song that started to play made Emma look up at Regina who smiled at her. 

“Is this love” by Komodo.

Regina downed her wine as she moved towards Emma, Emma raised her glass to it and downed hers too. Regina picked up a knife and Emma narrowed her eyes watching the brunette come over. Was she planning to get her drunk then hold her at knife point and take her right here on the kitchen counter?. She quietly picked up an onion and slowly started slicing it in rings. Emma noticed she was calm and humming. Emma carried on with mixing the meat for the burgers she was going to make.

She wanted to make something Regina would love. She had made sure she read up in one of the earlier interviews Regina had given in a magazine that she loved healthy food. Emma had brought plant based mince to make burgers for her and Dark Chocolate truffles for desert. As Emma worked on the burgers, she noticed Regina going about the kitchen chopping up potatoes for fries and cabbage for slaw. There was a sense of calm with the brunette. Emma saw that she enjoyed cooking. Regina suddenly stopped and looked at Emma. The look on her face told Emma she was going to bring up the topic on Jefferson. 

“How do you want me to make the fries?” Regina asked knowing what Emma had planned to make by looking at the ingredients. 

“Skin on please” she said . Emma watched as she saw Regina’s mouth curve into a smile, this time it was not evil. It was a genuine smile that touched Emma’s heart. 

“How did you know I loved Burgers. Is that what you were shopping for this evening with Jefferson?” Regina said there was a hint of venom in the mention of Jefferson’s name. 

Emma stopped what she was doing, and shook her head. She turned to face Regina, if she was going to go down that path she just as well get it over and done with.

“Not with Jefferson. I had gone there by myself, and he happened to be there and started talking to me. He apologized about what happened the previous night at the beach. I explained to him who you were and how we are related.” Emma watched Regina, knowing the woman wouldn’t believe her. 

Instead Regina took a step forward and was inches away from Emma’s face. Brown eyes searching hers. Regina made no attempted to touch Emma but Emma could feel the brunette’s heat. She looked at Emma’s face as if trying to study her.

“Emma, I am not good expressing myself. But I will make one thing very clear to you. I will not tolerate anyone touching what’s mine. I hope you understand that and I won’t have to remind you in the future about it” with that she turned around and went back to preparing the slaw. 

Emma just stood there blinking. 

“What just happened? Did Regina just show her that she was possessive or jealous?” Emma choose not to continue the discussion by pressing Regina to explain what she just meant. Instead, she enjoyed the quiet between them and being able to be in the same place at the same time. 

As they went about preparing the last phase of the dinner, Regina’s phone rang. She picked up the phone and was talking when she saw Emma look at her questioningly. After she hung up, she grabbed her car keys and looked at Emma 

“Do you want to stay or come with me?” Emma was surprised she even asked her

“Where are you going?” Emma asked before confirming her answer.

“I am just going to pick mother, she sent her driver away” Regina said looking at Emma who looked like she was unsure whether she wanted to go just for a pick up.

“I think I’ll stay back and finish preparing dinner, I'll make an extra for Cora and Ruby” Emma said smiling hoping Regina didn’t take it the wrong way. 

Regina gave her a small smile and left. Regina was hoping Emma would come with her, but she knew that right now things between them were not the best and the blonde probably wanted to keep minimum contact with her. She hissed when she remembered that she forgot to ask Emma why she was in her room in the morning.

Regina drove for a good 30 minutes before she reached the pier her mother was waiting at. Why on earth would mother go here at this hour of the night?. Regina slowed the car down to a crawl checking every pier for No.16. She wished the lighting was better here as it was hardly visible. She decided to park the car and walk looking for her mother. The sea air was heavy, and it filled her nostrils. Her mother pick a rather odd place to go visit people. She finally found Pier no.16 and found a large yatch docked down at the end of the pier. No wonder she couldn’t see it in the distance the damn thing was black and gold. The water looked as dark as the night above her. She stopped at the Yatch and rang Cora’s phone. 

“Mother I’m waiting outside for you” she said impatiently wanting to get back to Emma. She all of a sudden wanted to be around Emma, she started to miss her.

“I’m coming dear” she said before hanging up. Regina saw a door open and her mother step out. She straightened her clothes as she smiled at Regina. 

“You arrived rather quickly”

“It didn’t take me long. What are you doing here?” Regina tried peering over Cora’s shoulder. “And Who is it you were meeting with?” Regina asked curiously as they made their way back to the car on the creaking, waving pier.

“Friends dear. Nothing to worry about. Where is Emma? Has she returned from her visits?” Cora asked changing the subject. Regina knew something was up because her mother always did that when she was trying to avoid explaining to her.

“Emma is at the house ” Regina said strapping herself in as her mother adjusted herself in the seat. 

“Did you settle your disagreement with Emma?” 

Regina looked at her mother who kept looking straight ahead. They were halfway home when Cora decided she wanted to but something from a restaurant for dinner.

“Mother, Emma is making dinner for us at home” Cora looked at Regina. Her daughter seemed to be warming up to Emma? She decided to test her to see if it was for real.

“I rather pick something from the restaurant” Cora said bluntly. Regina took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. 

“No, mother, I would like to taste Emma’s culinary skills. And since she is making it especially for me, I will have something to complain about if she messes it up” Regina looked at her mother whose lips curved into a smile. 

When they reached home they were welcomed with the aroma of burgers and chips. Emma had set the table and had everything ready to go. She was grinning at the two ladies who stood in awe looking at the set up for burgers. Emma had taken the trouble to make the table look as elegant as possible and had taken out the best dinnerware to make the evening a memorable one.

“Hey! Dinner is ready. Why don’t you sit down and I’ll get everything to the table” Emma said proudly at her work as she stood there in her apron pulling out a chair for Cora. She wasn’t as apt as Regina in the kitchen and was keen to make an impression on her since this was her first home cooked meal. 

“That looks wonderful dear. I will have a lovely dinner with my girls, I see one is missing” Cora said as she sat at the table.

“Ruby is out with friends, she said she will be home later” Emma served Cora and then served Regina. 

She sat down with the ladies as she began passing them the sides to go with their burgers. Regina looked at the food and was looking as if it would come to life and take a bite of her hand. Cora on the other hand much to Regina’s surprise ate half her burger and some sides. 

“That was wonderful dear, thank you. I didn’t know you were such a good cook.” she said smiling at Emma who was proud at her accomplishment. She looked at Regina who hadn’t touched her food. Emma was disappointed that the brunette made no effort to eat. 

“’I'll get you some wine” Emma stood up leaving the two women at the table. Regina checked to see Emma was out of earshot. She turned to her mother glaring at her

“Was it really that good ?” she narrowed her eyes at her mother who sat there smirking at her.

“Well dear, I ate dinner and I enjoyed it. I suggest you make an effort since dear Emma has taken such trouble to make sure everything was to our liking and not just look at your dinner as if it was made of mutant beef” she said shaking her head. 

Regina obviously hungry as she hadn’t eaten all day, her stomach growled in demand for it to be fed. Emma came back to the table with the wine and poured it out for the ladies. Regina watched Emma and saw there was hurt in her eyes and disappointment. For the first time Regina felt a twinge of guilt for disappointing Emma. She looked at her plate then at her wife. Cora announced she was going to bed as they had to leave back to New York in the afternoon. She left Regina alone with Emma, knowing very well that her daughter needed to get her priorities in order. Emma stood up silently as she started to clear the table know all too well that Regina wouldn’t be eating her dinner. She was about to take Regina’s plate when the brunette grabbed the burger off the plate and took a large bite of her burger. Emma watched her face show surprise and then a moan escaped her lips as chomped on her burger like a hungry great white shark. Emma wanted to laugh but held back and made her way to the kitchen to start washing up.


	18. Chapter 18

Emma worked away as she loaded the dishwasher, she was disappointed at first that Regina had not bothered to touch what she had made for her, but was happy when the brunette snatched the burger. She was hoping to score some points with Regina and not to gain favour but hoping to have her as a friend . Maybe she was wishing for too much, after all this was Regina she was talking about and the woman was not the type to give in easily. She sighed thinking and wishing she had met Regina way before any of events that made her put her walls up had happened. Maybe she was a different person, more receptive to love and more open to everything and everyone around her. Emma knew that Kathryn was her best friend, maybe when they returned she could take Kathryn for a lunch meeting and learn more about Regina. All the information she knew about her was from the media and she knew the media never printed the facts about anything. Emma bent down to shut the dishwasher, she was still waiting for Regina’s wine glass so she could turn the machine on. 

“Emma” Regina called out to her as Emma was closing the dishwasher door. 

She turned to see her wife with wine glass in hand, looking very full and satisfied . Emma walked up to her and stood inches away from her as she took her glass. Regina could smell Emma’s perfume and she felt her heat. The blonde looked into Regina’s eyes. Was Emma going to kiss her because she ate her burger? Regina would love nothing more than a kiss right now but then again she would love to even have a touch from the blonde. She licked her lips in anticipation. She closed her eyes only to feel the loss of Emma’s nearness. Emma continued to load the machine and cleaned up. 

When she was done, she left Regina standing there alone. Emma went upstairs to the guest room and closed the door behind her. Regina growled in frustration as she retired to her room. She went to take a shower and do her nightly routine before bed. She turned off the light and settled down in her bed. But she couldn’t sleep. She walked to her chaise lounge and turned on her reading lamp. She was reading a book that came highly recommended by Kathryn. As she read, her mind kept wandering to the look on Emma’s face, her body, the way her muscles flexed. Regina grunted and closed the book. This was affecting her more than she wanted it to. Turning off the light she made her way to her bed. She sighed and wondered if Emma would have slept in bed with her since she had eaten the burger. She took in a long breath and exhaled knowing that it wouldn’t happen. She lay in bed tossing and turning, trying her best to get comfortable. She reached for her glass of water and found it empty. She silently cursed as she had to now go down and get water herself. Grabbing the glass she made her way to the kitchen and also grabbed bottled water just incase she needed it. 

She made her way up to her room but stopped on the landing when she saw the guest bedroom door ajar. She gingerly walked to the door and heard soft breathing. She took a peep and her eyes grew wide. Emma was sleeping naked. It was the first time she had seen her naked. The moonlight created a silhouette of her body beneath the thin sheet. Emma’s golden mane lay lose and spread out over the pillow . Regina opened the door and went in. She stood by Emma’s bed watching her chest rise and fall with her soft breathing. The brunette smiled to herself. She looked like an angel sleeping. Emma moved in her sleep and the sheet covering her breast now exposed milky white skin. Regina sucked in her breath. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears as she looked at her wife’s naked bosom. She kept the glass and bottles down and slowly but carefully pulled up the sheet to cover Emma. Picking up her things she took one last look at her until she heard Emma say groggily 

“Regina?”. 

The brunette’s eyes grew wide as she hurried out the door to her bedroom. Her heart beating faster than ever. She didn’t want Emma to know she was in her room and watching her sleep. She would think she was some kind of pervert. Tomorrow they would return back to New York and then a whole new drama would start there. 

New York

It was afternoon by the time Regina and Emma returned back to New York from their honeymoon. Regina dropped Emma at her house and told her she would talk to her later as she needed to take care of something in the office. She headed home to refresh and change as she was leaving she met her mother.

“Where’s Emma?” Cora asked her

“She is at her home” Regina answered bluntly.

“And why is that when her home is here with you. Regina she is your wife and I expect you to be a wife to her. I thought I made it clear to you in Hawaii” The brunette turned to her mother in full rage.

“This is just a bloody business deal, just like the others you made for me! And just to save your face, I am not going to live with someone who I don’t benefit from and doesn’t even let me touch her.” she turned around and stormed out of the house. 

Cora stood there smirking to herself. This was the first time Regina had reacted that way. Usually her daughter didn’t care she would just move on to the next person, but with Emma it's different. She could see Regina was affected by Emma’s opinion about her. Now , every time Cora spoke about Emma, Regina would fly off the handle. Clearly Emma was getting under Regina’s skin.

Regina was no mood to talk to anyone. But unfortunately for her when she reached the office she was greeted by the staff with cards and presents. She called Sydney to collect the gifts and to make sure everyone got a thank you card and a gift cards for whatever they wanted. 

“See that no one disturbs me” she told her secretary as she stormed into her office. She walked in and threw her jacket on the sofa and kicked her shoes off. 

Looking at her desk she knew this was going to be a long day, she just as well fix herself a drink and started with the files that had piled on her table. She was mumbling under her breath about the waste of time on the bloody wedding that was probably going to end in shambles in anyway. And the honeymoon that she had with her mother and her wife’s best friend present the whole time, while her wife played hookie with fucking Jefferson. The man had no legal right to touch what was hers, yet he had the audacity to kiss her. She gritted her teeth thinking of Jefferson’s lips so easily on Emma’s. Whereas she had to force Emma to kiss her. 

After a couple of hours, the hustle and bustle in the office turned into dead silence. She looked at the time, it was late. Regina leaned back in her seat as she twirled her paperweight, Emma made it miserable for her during the trip and treated her like she was sex crazed animal all the while denying her any physical contact. She gripped the paper weight wanting to smash it into the wall and watch it shatter into a million tiny pieces, like her life, but resisted the urge to do so. She had to get Emma to live with her under her roof. Her phone rang, it was Emma! She waited for a few more rings before she picked it up.

“Ms.Swan, hello” she said in her usual business tone 

“So we are back to Ms.Swan again? Fine, have it your way. Anyways, can we meet for dinner at 7 tonight ?” Emma asked . 

Regina wondered what was she up to now?. She took a few deep breaths from her side before she answered.

“Don’t you think you should have called me several hours ago with this dinner invitation? What is the reason for the dinner?” she was irritated that Emma waited for two hours before the dinner to call her.

“Well, its not like I was told ahead of time. My parents wanted to have a dinner to celebrate out start of the project between our two companies. I would rather eat alone than have a non appreciative person like you there.” Emma said flatly like she was being force to read a pre-written script.

“Well then maybe you need to invite my mother and Ruby since you seem to have more appreciation from them .” Regina said coldly.

The blonde maybe open and direct but the lines with their relationship remained closed.

“I was going to call your mother anyways since I seemed to have a better time with her on our honeymoon than you” Emma replied curtly 

“I am sure your mother has already spoken to my mother regarding the dinner, so Yes I will meet you at 7 ” Regina replied before cutting the call short not bothered with pleasantries. 

The nerve of her to invite her last minute like she was on standby waiting for her orders. Regina recalled she had sent the driver home, she was going have to drive home and she was exhausted. Gathering her things, she made her way to her private parking area where her favourite car waited for her. She got in and headed home hoping she would have enough time to change and be there ahead of time.

At 6:50 Emma waited for Regina outside the quaint little Italian restaurant. It was a place that she came to quite often with Ruby and she knew that their food was good, so Regina should be fine with it as the woman would almost always find something to complain about. She looked inside as she saw her parents waiting. About 5 minutes later Regina’s limo pulled up infront of the restaurant as she stepped out in a halter teal figure hugging dress and a white bolero jacket. Her shoes white and teal to match her outfit behind her was Cora dressed in a blue evening suit, her hair done up as usual.

“Ms.Swan” Regina flashed her a smile. Emma felt like she lost her footing on the foot path when she smiled but the way she still called her Ms.Swan bothered her. 

“Regina, good evening, and can you please stop calling me Ms.Swan, I am your wife, calling me Emma would be better, shall we” Emma said.

“Good evening Mrs.Mills” Emma greeted the older lady

“Good evening Dear, I trust your parents are already here? It was very kind of your mother to call and invite me this morning” Cora beamed at Emma.

“Morning!? She called you when we were in Hawaii and you didn’t bother telling me” Regina started off. Cora looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow

“You are here aren’t you? Stop ruining the evening with your gracious attitude dear” Cora raised her head and walked into the restaurant. 

Regina rolled her eyes at her mother who loved rubbing her the wrong way to get her to react. She wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction tonight. Regina looked at Emma who looked stunning in her red and black off shoulder dress. She let her eyes flow over Emma’s toned arms and well shaped smooth silk skinned shoulders. Her neck looked so tempting to kiss, her lips so soft and inviting, Regina couldn’t help but bite her lip. Tonight she was going to show Emma who Regina Mills really was. The sophisticated business lady she was and not some sex crazed maniac who had no control Emma made her to be.

“Ms.Swan! Welcome, your usual table?” said a tall, stunning hostess her voice warm and welcoming. 

“Yes please, Chole” Emma smiled at the Strawberry blonde who led them to a quite table away from the rest. 

The area was quite and private shielded from the rest of the patrons. Regina kept her eye on the hostess whose hips had extra sway and right in front of Emma!. Her mother and father followed as the waitress settled them in.

“Nice and private Ms.Swan.” Regina liked eating privately without having the whole restaurant staring at them.

“Yes and I don’t even own it. It just took me several meals to own a special spot” Emma replied sardonically hoping she hit a nerve with Regina who seemed to think that everything or everyone she owned had to do her bidding. Regina just rolled her eyes and shook her head disapprovingly of her comment. She knew Emma was purposely trying to be sarcastic since they returned from Hawaii.

“Well David and Mary-Margaret, today is a special day for both our girls, especially for Emma” Cora said looking proudly at her daughter-in-law, Regina noticed the look. Her mother never gave her that look. Emma gained favour with her mother and she had to struggle for it.

“Special? How?” Regina eyed her mother suspiciously, knowing all too well the woman must have known about the dinner and she was just playing innocent all this while. 

“Mother did you plan this with the Nolans?” Regina raised an eyebrow questioningly at her mother. 

“Well, to be honest” David said “We thought it would be nice to have a family dinner together” Looking at Mary-Margaret for support. Regina now turned her attention to the blonde, who stared confused. 

“And Ms.Swan, did you scheme as well with my mother and your parents, as I was unaware of it till two hours ago” Regina snarled at Emma. 

“I swear Regina, I just knew about it two hours ago and called you immediately. But I did not know my mother had planned it” Emma said trying to convince Regina. 

Cora cleared her throat not bothered to wait for Regina to answer

“Well, Emma, I have already welcomed you into our family, but today I want to make it official.” Regina still didn’t understand what she meant by that. Cora produced some paper and placed them before the others. Regina’s eyes grew wide when she saw it.

“Mother! We haven’t even discussed this” she was not going to sit by while her mother had her way. She was trying to get rid of the blonde not keep her.

“From today, Regina will be known as Regina Swan-Mills, also Emma being her wife will have equal stake in all of Mills industries. After dinner Emma will be coming home with us where she belongs.” Cora said smiling knowing that Regina had planned to break the marriage all along. She sensed it the day Regina readily agreed to the wedding.

“That’s very generous of you Cora” David said and Mary-Margaret was in shock about the whole thing. Cora must really love Emma to do such a thing. Cora intended on this marriage working. Regina sat there with her mouth opened trying to get words out but nothing did. 

Emma grinned from ear to ear now Regina was stuck with her. Emma didn’t care about the money she just wanted Regina to love her. Regina clenched her fist in frustration.

“Why don’t you two have dinner together at another table and discuss, I would like to have a quite dinner with the Nolans.” Cora urged Regina to go. She reluctantly went and seated herself at another table with Emma. All the while trying to make sense of what just happened.

The hostess had one of her waitress’s come over and take their orders. She was an attractive brunette with olive skin and dark eyes. 

“Good evening Emma, may I start you with some drinks while you select your appetisers and main course” she said in a deep accented voice. 

Regina eyed the woman as if she was encroaching on her territory , Emma was smiling at her as their eyes locked on, she didn’t like that someone was making eyes at her wife.

“Yes, I would like a glass of your house wine , red please” Regina said her tone authoritative and possessive. 

Something she was finding hard to hide when anyone paid attention to Emma as Emma didn’t give her the time of day. She needed to stop it, she was married to her, Emma belonged to her, but that didn’t stop her from putting her hand on Emma’s to show the lady that she was taken. Emma looked at her hand then at Regina, who was still looking at the waitress waiting for her to finish. Emma tried pulling her hand away, but Regina just tightened her grip on it smiling at the waitress. Emma recognised the smile as a threat to the waitress who didn’t seem to notice.

“I will have the same. Thank You, Talia” Emma smiled at her quickly hoping she didn’t have to endure Regina warning smile . Emma was hoping that the evening would go good for the both of them and it wouldn’t end up in a fight.

“So, you are on first name basis with the waitress?” Regina scowled at Emma. Emma rolled her eyes knowing it was wishful thinking for a good evening with Regina. The woman’s jealousy was out of control. 

“Regina, just because you want treat everyone like a commodity doesn’t mean I have to” Emma bit back. The brunette pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at her wife being all haughty about everything this evening.

“Okay then Ms.Swa-Emma, what would you like to talk about” the way she said her name, Emma smiled to herself, but quickly stopped herself knowing Regina was watching her closely, knowing that she was avoiding the elephant in the room.

“I want to know if you are okay with me liv-“

“Regina!” Emma spun around to see a blonde, man with a slight stubble that accentuated his chiselled jaw walk towards them. He walked up to Regina and kissed her on her cheek. The brunette’s eyes grew wide as she cringed at the man’s greeting. 

“How have you been?” He asked as she pulled up a chair between them . Emma found that strange as she watched Regina get uncomfortable with the man’s constant touching.

“You never called me after our date” he said ignoring Emma and just talking to Regina. 

So that's how he knows her Emma thought to herself feeling a pang of jealously crop up. Regina looked at Emma just sitting there watching them both, her eyes clearly showed anger for the disruption. The reason she never called him back for a date in the first place was that he was arrogant and unrefined. He was all about getting into her pants and nothing else. She couldn’t even have a conversation with him because they had nothing in common. All he knew was his work about the forest and that was it.

“I am sorry Robin I have been busy”

“Busy with work?” he asked pressing her for more details. 

“Emma Swan, please meet Robin Locksley. He did work on our forest resort project as a consultant.” Regina smiled hoping he would stop trying to invade her personal space knowing there was someone else at the table with them. 

Emma was angry that Regina didn’t even introduce her as her wife, nor did she use her new married name Swan-Mills. Robin turned and looked at Emma sizing her up.

“So this is what you have been busy with? A blonde? Your new fling or flavour of the month ” he asked Regina, who glared at him for his insolence. 

Emma looked at him hurt that he would think that she was one of the brunette’s one night stands. Emma knew that there was going to be a scene and with him here, she was not going to get to talk to Regina as he ruined the atmosphere already. Emma’s phone rang, and she thanked whoever it was for saving her. 

“Robin, if you don’t mind I would like to have a quiet dinner with Emma” Regina tried to be as polite as possible. She was going to prove to Emma she can be civil in these situations.

“Excuse me” she said as she got up to take the call. Regina watched her leave, hoping she wouldn’t have because now she was alone with this imbecile. Regina looked at him talking non-stop about the forest and the project. She wished the chandelier above them would fall on him .

“Ruby! Thank God!” Emma said relieved.

“What’s the matter Emma? Is everything alright?” 

“It was until one of Regina’s jilted lovers came and made himself comfortable at our table” Emma said looking over at their table as she saw the waitress bring their wine. 

Regina was forcing a smile and talking to him. The man was relentless, his hands constantly trying to make contact with Regina who kept pushing his hand away. She looked towards Emma and gave a desperate smile at her to save her. But Emma was hurt that Regina wouldn’t even admit to their relationship. She was just going to be a business deal. She wanted Regina to endure an unpleasant evening with the man. 

“Well tell him to leave.” Ruby said irritated with the unknown man that he was ruining her friend’s night.

“I can’t, he doesn’t know me and I don’t want to be rude to Regina’s friend, I have no right actually” 

“Emma, you have every right, you are her wife.”

“Well, she didn’t even introduce me to him as Emma Swan-Mills. The guy is constantly touching her when she doesn’t want him to. She is glaring at me from there to help her. I want her to suffer a bit before I help her” Emma said looking at Regina who was making eyes at her to return.

“Ooo, Emma Swan-Mills, I like it. Well, if she is being a bitch then maybe you should go to your parent’s table and wait there abit and let her be uncomfortable for a while.” 

“To be honest, she has been very calm this evening, even after I invited her last minute for dinner. I am going to go back to my parents and Cora at the other table and I don’t want to cause a scene, can you be on standby?” Emma asked Red hoping her best friend would save her as always.

“You know I am always for you Em, call me if you need me there” Red knew Regina was making it hard for Emma who didn’t deserve this kind of treatment. 

Emma walked back in and Regina looked relived to see Emma coming back. Her face changed when she saw the blonde walked away from their table to where their parents sat. Regina turned her attention to Robin. Clearly the man had no intention of leaving as he pour himself another glass of wine. Regina looked at Emma who didn’t make eye contact. Emma watched as Robin moved in closer to Regina as she backed away and his hand was now moving up her thigh as she kept pushing it away and at one point asked him to stop. But he didn’t, infact he closed the distance between him and Regina. And was inches away from Regina body. Emma had enough when the man put his hand on her wife’s thigh squeezing it. She walked over to their table. 

“I asked you to stop touc-” Regina was cut off with a stern voice

“Mr.Locksley, I would appreciate you not touching my wife” Emma said glaring at the man’s hand. He looked shocked and confused but didn’t make any effort to take his hand off Regina’s leg. Regina pushed the man with disgust. 

“Wi-Wife? Is this some kind of joke Regina? You’re married to her?” He asked in disbelief. 

“Yes I am” Regina said confidently looking at him as his gaze shifted from her to Emma.

“If you need someone in bed you should have just come to me, instead of forcing yourself to marry this or maybe she is an escort you are using to keep me away” he looked at Emma and said 

“How is she paying you honey, cash or card, I'll pay you for your services for the rest of the evening to leave us alone“ he laughed until he felt a sharp sting on his face. 

Emma slapped him across his face as he rubbed the now red mark.Regina held back a giggle, today Emma was going all uncivil. She was going to be the good one, a model good wife and sophisticated businesswoman that she wanted Emma to see. He stood up and grabbed Emma’s arm roughly by which Emma wince in pain. Regina saw red when she heard the blonde in pain.

“DONT YOU EVER TOUCH MY WIFE!” she roared at him as she punched him in the face. As her fist made contact with his face she could hear the crunch, but that didn't satisfy Regina. It was like she was infront of Jefferson and Robin both at once. 

By the time David, Mary-Margaret and Cora got to the commotion Emma had her arms wrapped around Regina’s waist trying to get her off the man. Emma wasn’t shocked to see Regina act this way. She had seen the brunette get physically violent with Jefferson . Maybe Regina did loved her after all, otherwise why would she act this way. The restaurant staff had called the police and had them take Robin away.

Regina was still fuming even after everything had calmed down. Emma looked at the brunette’s hand her hand was covered with blood and cut. Emma quickly grabbed a napkin and held it on her hand. Regina raised her other hand to tell her to stop as she stood up and walked outside the restaurant. She needed air, she needed to get away from all the eyes that were focused on her. This was going to be headlines tomorrow morning. So much for being a model, sophisticated business woman. She took in a deep breath and felt the cool air fill her lungs as she exhaled. Her hand throbbed with pain, but she was not going to let Robin out of all people touch or hurt Emma. She heard someone behind her. She turned to meet green eyes staring at her. Emma was smiling at her. She frowned wondering why the blonde look so pleased rather than her usual upset face. 

“That was some punch you threw” she said still smiling at Regina.

“Yes, well I don’t like anyone touching someone or something that belongs to me” Regina was still angry .

“Belongs to you?” Emma said repeating what Regina just said. Emma was annoyed at herself. Annoyed for thinking that even for a brief moment, the brunette actually loved her. Here she found out that Regina was far from loving her. She only considered Emma as one of her many possessions. 

“Yes, your my wife and you belong to me” Regina said, but to Emma it sounded like she was a man from the 1900’s. The type of man who would shackle his wife to the kitchen sink . 

Regina on the other hand was not about to let anyone have Emma before she did. That was her right, when she put a wedding ring on the blonde’s finger. But for the time being Emma was being a prude and standoffish. The last thing she wanted was a lecture from Cora about her behaviour since her mother had developed a so-called fondness for the blonde. 

Emma couldn’t believe this woman, after everything she still thought of her as a possession. 

“I am going inside I think we best call it a night” Emma said turning away and returning to her parents and Cora.

Regina stood outside not ready to join them. Regina mentally punched herself. She wanted to tell Emma that she belonged to her not as an asset. Cora came out and stood silently beside Regina who didn’t make eye contact. Right now she felt like a teenager who was about to be lectured by her mother on lady etiquette. Emma and the Nolans emerged from the restaurant as they stood beside Cora in silence. Regina didn’t bother talking to them, all she did was wished the damn valet would come quick. She just demonstrated to Emma what she was capable of but why wasn’t she feeling good about it. 

Emma just looked at Regina, dejected that she couldn’t talk to her about their living arrangements. Regina made no eye contact with Emma. Right now she just wanted her gone from there. And as if her wish was granted the valet drove up with the Nolan’s ride. Emma entered the car and took one last look at the brunette before driving off. Regina watched as Emma and her parents got in their car which arrived first only then did Regina realise she was holding her breath that she left out. The valet opened the car door for Regina and Cora to get in. Cora sat quite through the entire ride not saying a word which made Regina uncomfortable. 

Reaching home, Regina expected her mother to talk instead she just retired to her room. How did Regina allow this side of her come out. Why the hell didn’t Robin keep his hands to himself? She was angry that the man took the liberty of touching Emma. She threw her purse on the bed and paced her room like a caged animal. 

“I need a bath” she growled as she practically ripped her clothes off . 

She threw her clothes in the hamper and made her way to the bathroom, her sanctuary that always washed away the day. She leaned back in the tub and let the water jets run massaging every part of her body. As she closed her eyes, the blonde flashed in her mind, her body, her nakedness that night when she was asleep on their honeymoon. Emma’s milky white breast, how it rose and fell as breathed softly in the moonlight. Her naked thigh wrapped around the sheet as she slept. Tonight Emma was supposed to come home with her, they were supposed to sleep in the same room and be together. But Thanks to Robin all that never happened. She was going to call Emma after her bath and ask her to meet her tomorrow for breakfast so they could discuss her moving into the Mills home.

Regina felt the familiar throb between her legs. She had been fighting the urge to take her by force. Every time Emma was around her, the blonde stirred up feelings in Regina. She almost could hear an animalistic growl emit from her throat. So what if Emma didn’t love her , she belonged to her. But Emma had made it very clear that she wouldn’t have anything to do with Regina if she took it by force. She wanted Emma in so many ways , yes she wanted to possess her. She wanted her be only hers and only depend on her exclusively. She didn’t want Emma’s mother interfering or Ruby coming to her aid. She wanted Emma Swan. Emma’s constant refusal when Regina demanded that she be intimate with her was making the brunette rage every time Emma was around other people. This time she was not going to pleasure herself, she was going to have Emma, and she will not refuse her this go around and once she had Emma she was never going to be able to leave her. She opened her eyes smiling as she saw her reflection in the mirror. 

“I will make you mine Em-ma” she said in very aroused sultry voice 

“And this time no one will be there to save you”.


	19. Chapter 19

Emma didn’t want to stay home and listen to her mother go on about Regina’s demonstration of strength for the next few hours. She was expecting a quiet dinner with Regina, and hoped they could discuss the living arrangements. She wanted to live with Regina, to get to know her better and hopefully to make her fall in love with her. Somehow fate was never on Emma’s side because there was always someone else intervening and ruining it. It was either nature or a person. She rang Ruby to pick her up, so that she could relax at her place as she always did. Tonight she didn’t want to hear any more about Regina. The woman was one step away from being on Emma’s hate list. Ruby was there with 20 minutes. She was relieved to see her and get away from ere and have a change of scenery. 

“So what are we doing?” Ruby asked eyeing her friend who had a faraway look on her face.

“Let’s go out of town. Boston?” Emma looked at Red who smiled. It was a 5 hr drive and looked like they were not coming home tonight. 

“Let’s do it!” 

Red said stepping on the gas as their Camaro SS roared to life and took off towards Boston. 

Emma needed to be as far away as possible from Regina Mills. The woman had gone out of her way to make Emma feel small and unwanted. She was going to enjoy herself in Boston. The city where she had grown up and called home at one point in her life. Emma’s life in Boston wasn’t the best but it was something she knew and somehow that comforted her. The life she had now was great but there was alot involved that she was still getting used to. And now the new addition, Regina. She knew the brunette from what she had read in papers and seen at seminars. But dealing with her on a personal level was a whole new ball game.

“Emma, I think you need to take Regina to Boston and make her see your life. She obviously doesn’t know anything about you and your past” Red looked at her friend who nodded in agreement. Maybe she did need to take Regina with her one day, but not tonight. Tonight she just needed to be away from everyone and everything. 

“I will Red, but tonight let it just be you and me okay” Emma said patting her friend’s hand. As they made their way to Boston things started to look familiar to Emma. A smile crept on her face. “Maybe we should catch up with August” 

“I agree, you want to call him or should I?” Red asked as she activated her phone. 

“You call him” Emma looked at her phone no calls or texts from Regina. Well, she shouldn’t expect anything from her. She used this time to message her dad and tell him she and Ruby would be back after the weekend. He texted back that was alright and to be safe. Red told granny she would be with Emma. Both ladies looked at each other as Ruby turned on the music. The song blasted as the car sped down to Boston. 

Regina sat reading her book. The house was silent as Cora had retired to bed earlier. As she read, her thoughts once again went to Emma and the restaurant. The look on Emma’s face when she said she belonged to her. Regina had always guarded what was hers. She had lost too much and there was no way she was going to lose Emma. But why had Emma become an obsession for her. Why did she feel the constant need to keep everyone away from her? Why did the blonde manage to get the worst out in her in certain situation like tonight. 

Regina closed the book and decided to call Emma. Maybe she needed to talk to her after all she was about to say something to her before Robin barged in on their dinner. She called Emma’s phone but not reachable. Regina frowned. She decided to try later or in the morning. Right now she was tired and just wanted to lie in bed and drift off to sleep. 

“We’re here! Boston Whooohooo!” 

Ruby howled like a happy little wolf. They were going to meet August and party at his place. August was Emma’s oldest friend and an integral part of her life right from the start. He was the reason Emma visited Boston. The only familiar good that she had here. They drove to August’s work place. He had just finished his shift at the Motorbike club . He stood there as usual in all leather, he was hard to miss even on a crowded sidewalk. Emma jumped out of the car and ran to give him a hug.

“Emma!” he hugged her practically lifting her from the ground. 

“August, its soo good to see you” she felt at home in his arms. 

The familiar cologne that reminded her of the safety it always came with. August had been the big brother Emma never had. He had her back and whenever she got into trouble he was there to get her out. But when Emma left with her friend Lilly, she didn’t see August for several years until her parents came looking for her. 

“I’ve missed you August.” Emma said as she looked at him.

“I’ve missed you too “ he held Emma’s hand and saw her wedding ring set. 

“That is some ring. Who did you marry? Some prince?” he said looking at her. Emma grinned.

“You can say I married the Evil Queen” she chuckled “ Let’s get going to your place, I’ll fill you in” Emma climbed into the back of the car and August sat in the front with Red. 

“Hey! I'm August” he said extending his hand to Red

“Hey, I'm Ruby Red Lucas, Emma’s best friend and partner in crime” Red said flashing him a toothy grin. 

Emma rolled her eyes, at least Ruby would be busy hitting on August for the night. She just needed to let loose tonight and have fun. Regina will never know where she was and she was not going to bother calling her for the weekend, let her stew. Emma chuckled to herself thinking of Regina getting all mad about her going missing. 

“ONWARDS TO AUGUST RUBY!” Emma said stretching her arm between the two front seats motioning to go.

Regina was deep in sleep when her phone began to beep. She grumbled as she started feeling for the phone. She finally found it and turned off the alarm and went back to sleep. Until she heard her maid come in with her morning coffee and newspaper. She opened the curtain letting in just the right amount of light for Regina to wake up without being blinded. 

The aroma of coffee filled her nostrils. She smiled in her sleep as she woke up stretching her arms and legs before pulling herself up again the headboard. She picked her cup of coffee and took a sip closing her eyes as she drew in the aroma and the taste. She checked her phone, not a single call from Emma. She was going to call her later on to ask her to meet her for lunch. Right now she wanted to drink her coffee, read her newspaper and freshen up. 

Cora was already in the breakfast room when Regina came down an hour later. She was reading her business news as usual. She moved her glasses to the bridge of her nose to see Regina standing there helping herself to the breakfast buffet. 

“You’re up early on a weekend” Cora said getting back to her paper

“Yes, I thought I’d catch Emma early before she made plans for the weekend” Regina sat down at the table. She poured herself another mug of coffee. 

“You’re too late” Cora said as she kept reading her newspaper

“Excuse me, Too late? With regard to what?” Regina looked questioningly at her mother.

“Emma, she already had plans last night, maybe if you had spent time talking to her rather than wasting time losing your temper and making a scene you would have known” Cora now place the paper down and looked directly at Regina.

“How do you know she had plans” Regina quizzed her mother.

“Graham reported it to me” Cora forked her scrambled egg and took a bite

“Graham told you what? Mother just get to the point” Regina was irritated with the one line answers and no information.

“She left last night with her friend Ruby. Out of town” Cora picked up the paper again narrowing her eyes at something. She put her fork down and picked up her phone 

“ Sydney meet me at the office”. 

“Out of town! where!?” Regina was livid that Emma just up and left without even a text to her. 

“I suggest you leave her alone for the weekend Regina and do something else with your time. Maybe she needs time away from you and your overbearing behaviour” Cora chided her as she stood up and left. 

Regina needed to know where Emma was. She was her’s, she had to know where Emma was at all times. She was usually calm because she knew where she was at all times. Today she only knew she was out of town. That could mean anywhere. And why did she go out of town on the weekend. Was there something important for her to attend to? Was she meeting someone? Why didn’t she take a moment to message Regina and tell her where she was going? She called Graham up .

“Graham, where did Emma go?” Regina was curt as she was angry she was left in the dark about Emma’s weekend plans.

“Ms.Mills, I don’t know where she went. All I know she went out of town” Graham said knowing all too well that Regina would drill him till he told her the truth. But he had orders from Cora that under no circumstances was Emma’s location to be revealed to Regina, unless Emma herself called and told her where she was.

“And why the hell do you not know where she is? Isn’t it your job?” realization dawned on Regina her mother 

“ Forget it Graham, mother must have told you to keep your worthless mouth shut again. You are mother’s prized dog like Sydney” Regina said angrily and hung up. She was going to call the Nolans, they would tell her as they were not controlled by her mother. 

Emma groaned as she moved to adjust herself on August’s couch. Her neck hurt like hell and she needed coffee. She sat up very slowly as the whole living room seemed to move with her. 

“Ow, ow,ow ” she said as she felt her brain settle in one portion of her head. 

She felt the sudden urge to throw up. Her stomach churned as she ran to the toilet kicking all the empty bottles and cans in her way. 

“Barffff” Ugh! Hangover and alcohol vomit what more could she ask for. 

The smell of the vomit and the fumes from it made her throw up whatever was remaining in her stomach. After her morning affair with August’s toilet she made a pot of coffee and needed to get some food down her stomach if she wanted to enjoy the rest of her weekend. She checked her phone and saw there were was a missed calls from Regina the previous night. Emma frowned that she would call that late. The blonde wondered if Regina was alright? Emma shrugged and carried on making breakfast. She heard the door to August’s room open and out came Ruby in a bed sheet. Emma looked at her and made a face

“Please tell me you didn't” Emma said in absolute disbelief. 

“Of Couse not silly. I would never do it with someone you knew” Ruby said pouring herself a mug of coffee. Emma looked at Ruby, the girl had sleeping ethics that she never crossed. She was amazed as Red who could hold her liquor and look gorgeous in the morning. Emma looked at her reflection in the mirror she looked like roadkill.

“Where’s August?” Emma asked looking for him wondering if he would be coming out next in a bed sheet. 

“Oh, August left early this morning. He got a call from work and had to go. He said he would catch up with us later” Ruby made herself comfortable on one of the dinning stools that were part of the island. Ruby looked over to Emma’s phone that was flashing. 

“Ummm, Emma, Evil Queen is calling you” Ruby tapped her hand on the screen. Emma looked over her shoulder and shrugged. She was not going to pick her call to ruin her day or weekend. 

“Leave it, it's not like she is going die without me picking it up” Emma continued to pour batter to make pancakes for Ruby. The two of them had their breakfast during which time Regina called Emma another 7 times. Emma ignored all her calls. Then she began texting her asking her for her location. Emma ignored that too. Ruby was watching her friend

“Aren’t you going to reply to any of them?” Ruby knew Emma was still upset otherwise she would never ignore Regina. 

“Nope” Was the only reply she got. After they were done they dressed for the day and headed out to meet August later for lunch.

“Regina, what a pleasant surprise so early in the morning” Mary Margaret said as she let her in. 

“I am sorry to come here so early, is Emma home? I was wondering if she was free to join me today” Regina lied knowing Emma was out of town and that if she asked directly she wouldn’t get the answer she was looking for. 

“No Regina I'm sorry she isn’t, she left with Ruby last night” Mary Margaret said as the two women sat down in the lounge.

“Oh, I wasn’t aware she was taking a spur of the moment trip” Regina was starting to lose her patience. She wanted to just get to the point. Being polite wasn’t something Regina was apt at. She usually was to the point but here being Emma’s mother she had to approach with caution.

“So what are your plans now that Emma is not around?” 

Mary Margaret was not giving her the information she required. Had her mother told her not to give her any information. Regina closed her eyes in frustration and opened them again glaring at the woman in front of her.

“Mary Margaret, can you be so kind as to tell me where my wife has gone?” Regina finally said looking at the woman who now was nervous.

“I don’t know” she said quietly avoiding eye contact with Regina who knew she was lying. Regina didn’t know why, but she would have loved to strangle the woman .

“I am sure it will come back to you in the next 5 seconds” Regina looked at her now menacingly.

“I-I DAVID!” Mary Margaret called her husband not wanting to get into a tussle with Regina. 

David emerged from his studied surprise to find Regina in their lounge and his wife perched on the edge of the couch ready to make a break for it. Regina looked angry, her eyes flashing. 

“Regina good morning what –“ Regina cut him off 

“I am not here for pleasantries, I want to know where Emma is right now. Your wife here decided to lie rather than telling me where my wife is, and somehow I feel my mother has something to do with that.” 

She looked Mary Margaret up and down and snorted at her as she directed her attention back to David. David frowned at his wife wondering why she would lie. 

“She is in Boston” he said looking at his wife’s eyes go wide. Regina didn’t bother waiting. She grabbed her purse and left. 

“She scares me David” Mary Margaret came up beside him holding his arm and watching Regina drive off. “The woman is crazy” 

Regina drove like a possessed person to Boston. Emma had the gall to leave without telling her and then her infuriating mother lied to her. Today Emma was going to have to give into her. She was not going to tolerate the Nolan's taking her to be a fool. Ever since Emma and Nolan's came into her life it has been one event after the other. The fact that her mother was giving into them also infuriated Regina even more. And Emma ignored all her calls and messages. Her Bluetooth picked up on a call. She looked at the name flashing on her display screen. “Mother” she growled under her breath. 

“Yes mother” she said as she focused on the road she was racing on

“Turn back right now and come home” Cora was not asking her she was commanding her to get back. Regina was in no mood for motherly love or lectures. 

“I’m sorry mother but that is not going to be possible” Regina said nonchalantly. 

“Regina Mills, I asked you to leave her alone and you dare defy me” Cora was roaring on the phone.

“I want to spend the weekend with my wife and I will do just that. No one, not even you are going to stop me” Regina was determined to get to Emma and have her weekend with her. Even if it meant ruining it

“Regina!” Her mother shouted on the phone

“Goodbye mother” 

Regina said hanging up on her mother. Something she had never done before was hang up on Cora Mills. 

Today Regina was on a war path. She was not in a mood for any nonsense. She had her goal, Emma and she was going to attain her. Her emotions were now swirling within her like a tornado. She was confused , angry, scared everything was hitting her and this was new high to Regina. She didn’t think someone could make her break to the point where she before she started building her life to what it was now. The scenery outside whizzed past her window as she drove. Regina had managed to reach a stage in her life after hours of therapy and making peace with her past, or so she thought. Now with Emma in the picture, she felt like she was living a lie. She felt anxiety when Emma was not around or if Emma was disappointed she wanted to do everything in her power to make sure Emma had a smile on her face. But every time she tried, it backfired and they ended up fighting each other pulling them further apart. She was hoping that this trip to Boston wouldn’t have the ripple effect that she was expecting to happen. She knew Emma didn’t tell her where she was going because she wanted to be away from her. But for Regina she needed Emma if not near her at least in the same town as her. Emma was controlling her emotions and life. She needed to get her back to where she was back in control.


	20. Chapter 20

“Ack! Ruby seriously!” 

Emma squealed as her friend decided to drop two ice cubes down her clothes. The sat on the deck of a restaurant as they waited for August to catch up with them. His job of remodelling bikes took up most of his time. The man had a passion for bikes ever since Emma could remember. She remembered when they were together as kids, he used to go to the old junk yard to gather part to modify the kids bikes in the neighbourhood to make extra money for any unforeseen circumstances as he said. Emma loved watching him work and turn a rusty pieces of metal into a roaring beast with pedals. 

“Live a little Emma, your too stiff as if Regina will come up those stairs any moment and drag you out of here” 

Ruby gave her a toothy grin, Emma was convinced the woman was a wolf. August disappeared suddenly from Emma’s life when she left with Lilly. But he always kept tabs in Emma in case she got into trouble. The two girls decided to runaway and things that Emma knew as safe now was so far away as she stepped into a world with Lilly that would forever change her life. 

“Emma!” Emma looked at Ruby, she could see the brunette talking, but she was very far away from the conversation. 

“Emma, do I need to ice your back again!” Ruby grabbed two cubes of ice ready to drop them down Emma’s clothes. 

“Don’t you Dare Ruby Lucas” Emma warned trying to make her stare as threatening as possible.

“Fine, fine. But you are lousy company. What are you thinking of Regina again? I bet she would be better company for me” Ruby said teasing her friend who just glared at her. 

Emma knew Regina wouldn’t find her because only her parents knew where she was, and they would never tell. She leaned back comfortably , soaking up the sun and much-needed away from Regina time. Emma cared deeply for the brunette when this whole thing started by off late she had proven Emma wrong in every way because of the way she acts towards the blonde. Emma felt her phone buzz. She looked at it thinking it was August who was calling. She frowned when she saw her dad’s name.

“Hey dad, what’s up?” she asked casually as she sat back in her seat adjusting her face to the sun

“Regina knows where you are” was all she heard before she practically jumped to her feet

“How the fuck does she know?” Emma wanted to scream, the woman was relentless. 

“I told her where you were. She was here two hours ago and Emma she wasn’t in a good mood” 

“Why was she even looking for me?”

“She wanted to spend the day with you”

“Spend the day with me?” 

Emma was now confused. Regina never mentioned anything about spending anytime with her. In fact all Regina ever wanted to do was get away from her or get into her pants. 

“Anyway she left two hours ago so you still have time to disappear in Boston. She doesn’t know where you are and neither do we” 

David knew Emma would think of something quick and do it. However, Regina had resources she used to get information on anyone’s whereabouts and Emma was no exception.

“Well, since she wants to spend the day with me, I am going to let her spend it looking for me, I will head back to New York while she looks around in Boston for me”   
Emma said wanting to hurt Regina for everything she had done to her.

“Emma be careful Regina is not a person to be trifled with” David warned as she knew of her reputation.

“I’ll be careful. I will head back home in another two hrs” Emma said hanging up. She turned to see August had arrived and was talking to Ruby.

“Okay guys change in plans. Wifey dearest is headed this way so in the next two hour we head back to NY” Emma sat down and took a sip of her now warm Mojito. She made a face when all the flavours hit her tongue.

“Why wait? Why not now” Ruby asked

“Because she left two hours ago, and it takes 5 to get here. So if we leave now and she gets air of it she will turn back. So let her get here and then we take off.” Emma smirked at Ruby

“So you want to torture her?” August asked looking at the blonde who was once so gentle and loving and now a vengeful bitch.

“In a matter of speaking yes” Emma chuckled thinking of the look on Regina’s face when she realizes what happened.

Regina was one hour away from Boston, she was making good time. But how was she going to know where Emma was? She knew she was there , but where in Boston was she. She wished she had put a tracker on Emma’s phone it would have been easier to get hold of her. But than that would be betraying her trust. Right now Regina was on thin ice with Emma, and she knew if she was going to get anywhere with the blonde she was going to have to find some way of getting her to trust her. Regina usually had control of everything and everyone, but this time Emma was not someone who she could control. Emma did whatever she wanted, and Regina felt it was her duty to make sure she knew that she was to tell her where she was and she was supposed to spend time with her as well. Even if it just meant sitting and not talking. 

“Call Emma” Regina spoke to her handsfree. 

The screen flashed Emma’s name and began making the call. The phone rang. Regina held on till the line disconnected itself. Regina tried it again. After trying Emma’s phone several times, she pulled over to the side and took out her other phone. She called Emma’s number again. This time it rang twice before it was picked. 

“Hello?” Regina gritted her teeth it was a man! 

“Who are you?” Regina asked him anger evident in her voice.

“Well, you called me, so who are you?” the man asked being cocky that's when Regina heard Emma’s laugh in the background. 

“I called my wife. Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing with her phone?” she screamed through gritted teeth.

“I'm sorry Emma can’t come to the phone right now she's very busy, can I take a message” August laughed in the phone. 

“ Tell Emma, I am coming for her” Regina said before abruptly cutting the call and getting into her car.

She took to the road like a demon with a mission. She was fuming earlier now she was just seeing red. 

“What did she say?” Emma asked wiping away her tears know how Regina must have sounded on the phone.

“She said she is coming for you” August changed his voice and made his hands like claws before he burst out laughing. 

“I’d like to see that. So when do we head out?” Red said sipping on her mimosa. 

“Let her enter Boston then we go” Emma said leaning back in her seat closing her eyes to take in more of the sun. 

Regina was now in Boston, she called up two of her trusted contacts to locate Emma. She gave them Emma, Ruby’s and Ruby’s car description. Ruby’s car was hard to miss She parked her car at one of her apartment buildings she owned. She needed to relax with a glass of wine. She entered her well furnished apartment. She loved coming here to get away from everything. This high rise overlooked that upper side of Boston. Emma was unaware about this place, and she wasn’t about to let her know about this. All she wanted to do this weekend was to spend time with the blonde and decided on their living arrangements. Regina had been closed off to everyone in her life, but with Emma in it, she was finding herself being possessive more than usual. And it wasn’t about the intimacy there was something more that made her want the blonde to herself. Regina sipped on her wine and sat back as she waited for her phone to beep. Within a few minutes she got a message with Emma’s location.

“I don’t know what the problem is officer. All our documents are in order” Ruby said handing her licence and registration.

“We are looking for an Emma Swan, we need her in for questioning” The officer said leaning into the car looking at the other two occupants.

“Questioning about what?” Emma asked. 

“It's regarding a case that you were working on here as a bails bond person. ” the officer looked at Emma motioning her to step out. Emma didn’t want any issues for Ruby or August. When she was working on cases in Boston, she had entangled in a few cases with the law. Probably they wanted to question her about it. 

“Ruby, why don’t you and August head back to the apartment and I’ll meet you there later” Emma assured them everything was fine and that she would contact them as soon as she finished with the police. She got into the cruiser and waited for the officer to finish typing something. 

“Ready?” he said as he strapped himself in. Emma nodded. 

Regina poured herself another glass of wine. She her the intercom buzz. She didn’t bother even looking, she pressed the buzzer and let the person in. As she made her way to the elevator that opened into her living room, she stood there with a smirk on her face, when it opened the officer walked out with Emma in tow. Emma’s eyes grew wide with rage when she saw who was the reason for her being brought in like this. 

“Missed me?” Regina said as she dismissed the officer and went and settled down in her seat. 

“What the fuck Regina?!” Emma stomped up to her. Her body language was clearly aggressive. 

The woman had the gall to pull strings with the police and have her brought in. Regina looked at her and stood up facing her.

“No Emma, what the hell did you think that I was just going to sit at home and wait by the phone for you to call me back.” Regina’s eyes spoke volumes at that moment and Emma could see it. Those strong confident eyes had pure rage. She didn’t know how to react. 

“I needed time away from you, because all you do is treat me like an asset that you own. Guess what Regina, I am not one of your fucking assets. You are either too ashamed to introduce me to people or you just don’t see the necessity to do so, the only time you do try and claim me is when someone else is paying me attention.” 

Emma turn her back on the woman. Right now she just needed Regina to leave her alone. But that was not going to happen, not when Regina Mills didn’t have the last word yet.

“Asset? You think you are an asset to me.” Regina threw her head back and laughed 

“Guess what Emma, you no asset to me. In fact you are a bad investment. A burden that has weighed me down and has got me messed up with everything that I do, feel and think” Regina walked to the open wine bottle and poured herself a third glass. 

She turned to look at Emma her face stoic. She circled Emma as she looked the blonde up and down until she stopped to face her. Her eyes met green ones, and she could see pain in them. Pain she had caused by calling Emma a burden. 

“If I am such a burden to you, why don’t you just leave?” Emma asked her, pain evident in her voice as she struggled to maintain her tone.

“Leave?” Regina laughed, the very laugh that would once make Emma weak in the knees now sounded like a slap in the face.

“Why Swan? So you can go tell the world what a bitch I am? That the poor, orphan Nolan girl was stung by the Queen Bee herself” Regina said venomously. 

“Is that what you are worried about? Losing face?” Emma couldn’t believe how shallow the woman was. 

“If that’s what's stopping you from leaving then don’t worry, I will make sure not to tarnish the immaculate reputation of the high and mighty Regina Mills” .

“Unlike you Emma, I haven’t acquired my reputation from my family since you had none to begin with, I have worked hard for it. I will not let someone like you drag my name in the mud” Regina didn’t know why she said that but one look on Emma’s face told her she shouldn’t have. The fate of their marriage was sealed.  
Regina stood there watching Emma walk away.

“So just like that, you are going to walk away. After everything you have done to me? ” Regina said her anger still burning inside her. 

Emma stopped and turned to face the brunette. She took a breath . Today she was going to tell the blonde what she felt and what she had done to her . Emma had brought a new sense of confusion to her life. Emma made her feel safe and secure when she was around. Emma was there to protect her and save her. And that was awkward for Regina because she never had that from any woman in her life. Everyone were either wicked to her or wanting something from her. Here Emma wanted something but it was not what the others wanted. 

Regina took a step to Emma, inches away from the blondes face she wanted took a deep breath 

“Ms.Swan, What is it you want from me?” she looked at the green eyes that stared into her very soul.

“What do you mean?” Emma asked confused at the sudden change in the brunettes' attitude. Emma could sense the brunette was now doubting herself.

“What do you want from me Emma? I know we got married as a contract and there was meant to be no attachment. My every advances towards you have been turned down by you. I don’t know what is it you want from me. What are you looking for in this marriage?” Regina now moved away and poured herself another glass of wine. Emma now reached out and took the glass from her and placed it on the table. She looked at her wife. 

“You cannot give me what I want Regina. It's not in you to give it to me. Your money cannot buy it, and you never had it to begin with to give it to me” Emma stepped away from her and walked to the elevator. 

She felt a hand on her wrist. She turned to face the brunette. Regina walked away as Emma followed her. She turned to the window and slammed her hand against the cool glass repeatedly as tears started to fall. 

“Regina please talk to me” Emma pleaded. 

Regina didn’t know what she wanted. A part of her fought to keep Emma the other part of her told her to let go of her. Emma shook her head in defeat. 

“Goodbye Regina” She heard the elevator doors open and then close.

“Goodbye” That word always destroyed her coming from someone she considered hers. 

She lost the one person who could have made a difference in her life. She realised what it was Emma did to her. She made Regina feel emotions that she had long locked away for fear of getting hurt or looking vulnerable. Regina looked at the elevator, she needed to stop her. She needed Emma to stay in her life, she couldn’t lose her. This was not supposed to happen, she came here to talk to Emma to take her home with her. To live with her not to leave her.

“Red, Can you come and pick me up ?” Emma felt her throat hurt not from getting sick but from hurt that Regina couldn't care less if she was there or not. 

“Emma? Where are you? Are you alright?” 

“Please Red just come and get me I'm right around the corner from the coffee shop we were at” Emma pleaded not wanting to be there. Her chest hurt,

”Please” her voice broke, she couldn’t be around Regina right now.

“Okay I will be there in 5 ”

Emma wanted to tell Regina that she cared about her when she asked her what she wanted from her. She wanted to tell her she wanted their relationship to be more than just a business deal but all the courage she mustered to say was clearly deflated by what Regina said to her. Emma took a deep breath and walked over to the curb. She heard her name being called. She turned around to see Regina running towards her. Tears started flowing down her cheeks just in time to see Ruby pull up. She got in just in time to see Regina desperately waving her arms in the air trying to flag her to stop.

“Drive Ruby!” Emma said as she choked down a sob. Ruby hit the gas and sped off leaving Regina standing there in the exhaust of the car. 

“Emma ” Ruby said sadly to her friend who sat in silence as tears rolled down her cheeks, looking out the window. ” 

“Can we just drive somewhere ?” 

“Sure anywhere you want to go Em ?” 

“Anywhere” Emma said as she turned her phone off and settled in her seat reclining her seat and closing her eyes tears running down the side of her eyes. Her weekend was a disaster, and she never wanted to ever go through that again.

Emma and Ruby reached a lookout point overlooking the city. Emma got out quietly as she sat on the bench. She put her hands on her face and cried. Ruby stayed in the car. She knew how much Emma was hurting right now. She knew how much Emma wanted Regina to be the one for her. She wanted to belong to Regina. She loved her ever since she first saw her in the papers and then in Denver, but there was not a single thing she could do to ease her friend’s pain. Ruby let tears fall from her eyes. She was tired of seeing Emma hurt. No more. She will not let anyone hurt her any more. Regina was never going to come near Emma and hurt her again, even if they are married.

“Em” Ruby touched Emma’s arm as the blonde turned to her and just fell into her arms crying. 

Her heart-breaking with every sob that came out of her friend. Ruby held Emma tight and stroked her hair knowing no matter what she said right now would not help her friend. Emma pulled away from Ruby.

“I’m leaving Regina when we get back home” she said quietly as she looked into the night.

“Leaving?! Emma what the hell happened? How the hell did you reach Regina when the police took you?” Ruby sputtered. 

“Regina doesn’t want me in her life she made that abundantly clear today and sending the police to bring me to her.” Emma sighed at the length the woman would go to get what she wanted. 

“Damn, that’s some nasty shit. Now I get why you want to leave her, that's not borderline obsessive, its psychotic” Ruby sat back staring out into the darkness. 

The city lights looked like glow-worms. They were far away and Emma needed this right now to be way from Regina.

“Shall we head back home Emma. I think its best if we leave now” Ruby watched her friend who just nodded to her. 

This ride home was going to be the longest they had ever known as neither of the women wanted to engage in any sort of conversation. In fact Emma just stared at her reflection in the window and Ruby kept her eyes on the road.

Regina kept dialling Emma’s number but it always came switched off. Frustrated she threw the phone on the floor cursing herself for saying what she did and ruining everything. Emma was a breath of fresh air for Regina. She was everything Regina feared to be. She never cared about the risk she would just jump in there and be there for her. Tonight Regina wanted to apologise for all the things that had happened the previous night. Most of all she wanted to taste Emma’s lips again. She may have been intoxicated but her impulse to kiss her came from sobriety. She wanted to feel it like she felt it when they got married. She decided to head back home, she was not going to get anything sorted here. She hoped to God Emma hadn’t told her family about her plans. Cora would be a force to reckon with, because under no circumstances she would accept this separation. And she would bear the brunt of this. 

By the time Emma and Ruby got back it was just before sunrise. Emma didn’t want to go home. She asked Ruby of she could stay with her for the night. Ruby watched her friend sit on the deck looking so small and defeated. Her eyes were red from crying all the way back. She sat beside Emma and held her hand reassuring her she was there for her, and she was never going to let go of her. Ruby so wanted to call Regina right now and give her a piece of her mind, wanted the woman to know how badly Emma was hurting right now. Ruby had heard a lot about Regina being cold-hearted and evil. But she had never experienced anything from her personally until today, through her friend who she loved dearly. She pulled Emma closer to her as she held her again. 

“Everything is going to be alright Emma, I promise you. I know your heart is breaking, but just hold on.” She kissed the top of Emma’s head as Emma closed her eyes as she felt safe and comforted in Ruby’s arms. 

They sat as the horizon lined itself with a line of orange gold as the new day was dawning. Ruby was always there with Emma through everything she had been through since her family found her. She knew when Emma first joint the family there was so much she had to adjust to. She was still insecure about a lot of things in her life because of everything she has been through being in the system. A system her parent’s abandoned her in. Ruby always felt her heart break when she thought of Emma as a little girl, alone and scared. To not know if she was going to be safe and if she was ever going to find her forever family. And to love someone and then be rejected because the person was a bitch.

Regina was paced her office, Monday’s were not her favourite especially when she had a horrible weekend. She was wondering what was going to happen now. She hadn’t heard from Emma and she was too afraid to pick the phone and call her. For the first time in her life she was afraid of losing someone. When Daniel died it was sudden and unexpected. She had no chance to be afraid or to worry about losing him because she believed it was forever. Forever until the morning she got the news that he was no more. But with Emma there was something different, it wasn’t the same, she wasn’t like anyone Regina had ever encountered with before. She didn’t seem to bother about Regina’s riches or anything that the others always wanted from her. She didn’t jump into Regina’s arms or bed for that matter, she kept her dignity and respect intact even though Regina was forthright with her advances. She was frowning to herself wrought with worry about how the day was going to unfold.

“Wrinkles is unbecoming of a Mills lady, dear” and there it was the voice that made her feel small and inadequate in every way, her mother. 

Regina looked up to see her mother standing in the doorway. After her curt talk with her mother the previous day she hadn’t spoked to the older Mills lady.

“I’m sorry mother but is there something you needed?” Regina asked looking at her mother’s face hoping she could read the lady’s emotions. 

Unfortunately for her, Cora Mills never showed emotions on her face and that’s why she was always ahead of the game.

“I asked you to stay away from Emma, and you have now created a very, very large fire that I will have to put out” Cora was in no mood to sugar coat her words with her daughter who she specifically told to stay away from Emma during the weekend. 

“I haven’t caused anything Mother. In fact your precious Emma took it on herself to leave” Regina spat indignantly. Cora glared at Regina and turned to leave.

“Where are you going mother!?” Regina asked anxiety clear in her voice.

“Damage control” Cora snarled at her leaving the younger brunette to fall back into her chair. 

“Damn you Emma!” Regina slammed her diary in frustration.


	21. Chapter 21

Cora called her lawyers for a meeting. When Regina and Emma got married she made sure the contract was iron clad. She made sure the two women would never be able to leave or divorce. Since the marriage was based on the contract if either woman was to serve the other with a divorce she would be held in breach of the contract terms. She looked at the contract as the lawyer sat before her. She wanted to see if there were any issues that she may have overlooked. She was going to make sure Emma never divorced Regina. Cora’s plans were not going to be messed up by her daughter’s inability to control her wife. 

“Get Regina in my office now” she buzzed her PA on the intercom. 

In 2 minutes Regina was sitting before Cora and the lawyer who kept wiping his forehead out of nervousness. 

To have two of the company heads sitting with him in the same office was making the man sweat profusely . He generally was second in command. As his boss was not in today he was standing in. 

“Regina if Emma serves you with a divorce and no other accusations accept it and sign it” Cora was not asking but telling her. 

Regina folded her arms across her chest and looked into her mother’s eyes. She knew she meant business as she was in no mood to play around.

“Oh, and why should I accept it and sign it?” Regina retaliated. 

“Use your head Regina, something you have used to get your title in the business world” Cora was in no mood to sit and have a fire fighting drill with Regina. 

“Do as you are told and everything will be fine for us” Cora sat back resting her elbows on the arm rest. Regina stood up abruptly.

“You have some nerve mother, after everything that has happened.” Regina yelled at her mother who didn’t seem to care.

“I will do what I want and to whomever I want if it means benefiting our family, don’t you dare take that tone with me after you have messed up everything” Cora was on her feet and was now face to face with Regina. 

“What do you have in that contract?” Regina reached out to read the contract but Cora snatched it from her. 

“Do what I have asked of you and it will all be alright, go against me again Regina and things will not look good for you” Cora turned her back on her, Regina knew this was her cue to leave. 

Regina paced her office trying to come up with a way to stop Emma from leaving her. She was going have to muster all her courage and call the blonde. She picked up her phone and called Emma.

“Regina” she heard Ruby’s voice. 

“I would like to speak to Emma” She said trying hard not to be rude

“I'm sorry but Emma is asleep.”

“Ruby, its important I talk to her”

“Regina I know what happened between the two of you. I don’t know why you bother calling because all you do is hurt Emma. Do yourself a favour and get out of her life!” with that said Ruby hung up leaving Regina staring at her phone. 

She couldn’t believe that diner girl had spoken to her in that way. Why was she interfering in her life. She was going to have to go to Emma at her home or work place. Either way she needed to sort this out before her mother handled it her way.

Ruby decided to take Emma home where she could rest better and she would stay with her. When they did reach Emma’s her mother was there to greet them. One look on Emma’s face made her go into protective mode.

“What happened?” she questioned. Ruby looked at her and then looked at Emma.

“I had a falling out with Regina” 

“That woman! Ever since you married her, its one thing after the other. Why don’t you divorce her?” Mary Margaret was fuming.

“Well, I think I will” was all Emma said before she went up to her room with Ruby to fall asleep once again.

When Emma finally did wake up, she felt dull and empty all over. All she wanted to do was crawl back under the blanket and never come out. Everything that had happened over the weekend wasn’t how she wanted her life to be. She strived to make her life good, trying hard to become someone without forgetting what was done to her. And then when she married Regina, her life was going to change. She was going to be loved by the woman who she respected, admired and loved for a long time. But she didn’t realize how broken her rose coloured glasses were. And over the weekend she came to know where exactly she stood with Regina. The woman looked at her as an asset she had acquired through a contract. Why did she think that a woman like Regina would love her back. 

“I was a fool for not seeing this earlier” Emma felt a dam of fresh tears flow down her cheeks. 

“You broke my heart Regina, I trusted you” she said to herself as she cried her eyes out in the pillow. 

She heard a soft knock on the door, but right now she didn’t want anyone around her. She knew Ruby was on standby outside because of what had happened. She heard footsteps to her bed. And the bed go down. She then felt two arms hold her as she cried more.

“I won’t let go Em” she heard Ruby said as she deepened her hold on Emma. 

Regina sat at the café alone, sipping on her coffee. She could still see Emma’s face and hear her voice the last time she called her a Burden. She wanted to make Emma’s life miserable but during the honeymoon she saw a side of Emma that she had never seen before. She saw a side to herself that she never seen before. A side of pure jealousy. She had lost Emma and nothing she did now would right the words she said. She wanted to love someone and the person love her back, but here she did the opposite. She was so hell-bent on hurting Emma she destroyed her heart completely along with any feelings she had for her. 

As she was deep in thought her phone began to ring, she picked it up to see it was her lawyer calling her.

“Ms.Mills, its Mike Hastings. Mrs.Mills’s lawyer dropped of divorce papers for you to sign” 

“Where is my mother?” was the first thing Regina asked him. 

“She is out of town on business” he replied

“I will be at your office within the hour” She hung up. If she had to sign it she was going to make sure the contract that bound them in the first place as null and void. 

Regina walked into the her lawyers office. A dull buzz followed her all the way there. She knew the repercussions of her action and she knew she would have to face it when her mother got back. She sat at the lawyers' desk as he produced the papers. She went through them and found it funny that Emma hadn’t signed it. Well she wanted Regina to take the first step. 

“Before I sign this I want to see our contract for our marriage” Regina said placing the divorce papers on the table

“I’m sorry Ms.Mills, but your mother has strictly forb-”

“I don’t give a rat’s ass if my mother has asked you to forbid me. I am getting divorced not her. Now I will not ask again. If you have an issue with the request your client makes then I guess, I will be hiring a new firm in the morning” she said triumphantly. 

Her lawyer looked like a trapped mouse as he opened his drawer and took out the contract and handed it to the brunette who snatched it from him. She had been curious about it since her mother refused to let her see. She opened it and her eyes turned wide. She kept reading through it. 

“Who the hell drew these terms up? Why wasn’t I consulted on it? Why is Emma Swan’s signature on it” she growled at the lawyer. What Regina read in the contract made her blood boil. Did Emma not see it? Did she just blindly just sign it? When Cora said that the contract was iron clad she meant it.

“Do you still want to sign the papers?” her lawyer asked looking at her. Regina was not about to let this go down easy. 

“No do as I tell you and I will wait” Regina instructed the lawyer what needs to be done.

“Make sure no one and I mean no one knows about Emma’s divorce papers” Regina warned the man who quickly nodded his head .

She took the file from the man. She didn’t care anymore. Everyone around her was scheming and using her as the scapegoat. She headed to Emma’s place. Before leaving she turned to the lawyer

“Breath a word of this to my mother and it will be curtains for you and your firm” she warned him.

Emma and Ruby sat by the pool. Emma was in no mood to talk Ruby kept her silent company. Everything had fallen apart. And to make matters worse she told Regina she would give her a divorce. She turned to Ruby to say something when she heard a voice.

“WHERE IS SHE?!” Emma spun around to find Regina pushing her way into their living room. Did Regina have a change of heart? Did she come to tell her she loved her?

“Regina?” Emma said as she came face to face with a raging bull

“You ! This could have all been avoided if you had told me the truth about how you felt from the start” the way Regina said it was full of hate and venom, Emma knew the woman was right now at breaking point. 

“You didn’t wait too long did you to get away from me. ” Regina slapped the papers in Emma’s face. Emma looked shocked. 

“What! Regina you can’t blame-” 

“ Can it be called blame when it's the truth” She stared in to Emma’s eyes too long because Emma’s face changed when stared back at Regina’s. 

“We’re never going to have a happy ending, remember that Emma Swan.” with that she stormed out. 

Emma and Ruby stood there staring at the crumpled paper on the floor. Emma finally picked it up. “Divorce papers? But who?” Ruby asked her.

“I know who” Emma growled as walked quickly to the study

“How could you do such a thing?” She asked her mother as she slammed the papers on the desk.

“Did she sign it?” Mary Margaret took the papers and smiled “ Well, at least she did one thing right” she smiled triumphantly.

“How dare you go over my head?” it was now Emma’s turn to get angry

“You said you were going to, I sped it up for you” Emma couldn’t believe that she was blasé about the whole thing.

“Why did you do it?” Emma asked her know well that the woman in front of her never liked the idea of her married to Regina.

“Because she is no good for you. Every time you have had some interaction with her you have come back hurt, crying and defeated.” 

“I am not a child mom, I’m a grown woman. I was going to fix things with her but you have destroyed everything! Now I have to deal with the consequences of your actions. Thanks, it means a lot.” Emma screamed at her mother who stood there. 

She didn’t make a move to apologise. Frustrated Emma left the room with disgust towards her mother.

Mary Margaret looked at the papers smiling but that soon turned into a frown “These aren’t the paper’s I sent her” she said to herself as she saw the petitioner and defendant. 

“Regina!” she heard her mother yell on the phone, the was the first time she had heard her mother scream that way.

“I know what was in the contract mother” Regina was unforgiving of her mother’s deceit

“You will go back right now and get those paper’s back from Emma, how dare you take a decision without consulting me first” Cora roared on the phone.

“Well, mother, hmm let me think the last time you took one without me was for my wedding, I guess this evens the score” Regina couldn’t care less anymore. She was tired of all the meddling in her life and all the heartache it brought her.

“I have to sort this out” Regina could hear Cora instructing someone in the background of the phone call.

“You will do no such thing mother. I will not let you do to Emma what you did to me. She is now safe. Goodbye Mother” with that Regina hung up and opened her car window and threw her phone out the window waving it a good bye.

Regina needed to get away from Emma and the Hurricane, Cora. She was never one to run, but this time her whole life was going to be turned upside down, after she read the contract. She decided she was not going to brace the storm this time. She was going somewhere. But she didn’t know for how long she could keep hiding, because her mother always found her. As she drove the look in Emma’s eyes kept crowding her mind. Yes, she had not done anything right by the blonde. But the fact that the woman did not give her a chance to make things right. Instead, she showed her true colours by sending the divorce papers first. 

Emma and Ruby made their way to Mills Estate. They parked outside and called Regina’s phone. 

“The number you called is currently unreachable.” Ruby went to Mills Mansion, while Emma sat in the car trying the number.

“Damn it, I can’t let her think that I did this” Emma was frustrated. 

She didn’t want the woman she loved to think she did this. She didn’t care about the contract or anything else. Yes, she did get angry and threaten Regina with it, but she had no intention of falling through with it. She could never think of leaving her, knowing all about her and her past. She knew the woman was by far the most complicated person to walk the earth, but she wasn’t going to turn her back on her. Ruby came back and sat down shaking her head. Emma knew that Regina was not home. 

“We are going to try every place she hangs out at till we find her and I explain to her” 

Emma stopped at the club knowing Regina always went there to unwind but returned dejected as they hadn’t seen her for a week. The next place was the office. The building was dark and the security said she hadn’t been there. They went to the stables on a long shot, knowing it was night and that Regina never rode at night, but she was there spending time with her horses. The stable master said she hadn’t been to the stables since her accident. Emma wanted to scream in anger. She was getting nowhere and with every second ticking by the misunderstanding was getting stronger. 

“Cora! We need to call her, she will know where Regina is” Emma practically shouted it out like a stroke of genius. 

Cora’s phone was out of reach as well. Emma was starting to get frustrated. She looked all over for her and was getting nowhere. Right now, she didn’t want to look at her mother. The woman was never much of a mother to her, she was trying to make herself look good. 

When Cora got back she was far from happy with what had happened. She had to think quick and needed to know where Regina had gone. She noticed Emma had texted her. She texted Emma back promising to call her in the morning once she had an understanding of the entire situation. 

Cora as promised called Emma the next morning with information that would help neither of them. Regina was gone, without a trace. Emma was left standing alone in the mess her mother created. She told Cora that she would meet her at her office and then discuss a plan to get things done. She contacted Graham to locate Regina and if he could trace her whereabouts. Graham contact Cora and said her last known location was the highway heading out of town. Cora knew she went to Emma’s after the lawyers everything after that was a dead end. Did Regina have a nervous breakdown? Was she roaming around the city like a lunatic? Cora’s mind was all over the place until her PA called her announcing the arrival of Emma. 

“Mrs.Mills, good morning” Emma looked worn out and tired. She was up the whole night trying to locate Regina, every search of hers ended in a dead end as well. 

“We haven’t found anything on her, Emma.” For the first time Cora looked defeated. Emma felt bad for the woman. She didn’t expect Regina to be irresponsible and childish with this sort of thing. 

“I am not going to give up Mrs.Mills, I will find her.” Emma stood up and left. She was going to have to use all her sources to find Regina, because one thing she knew, if the woman didn’t want to be found she wouldn’t let anyone find her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, I want to Thank You all for staying with the story and leaving me comments and Kudos. Its greatly appreciated. I have posted a little longer chapter this go around. I hope you all enjoy it!

6 Months Later 

“Come on Cruella, you know better than to trust these people with our projects” Regina was angry that Cruella went ahead with someone who she didn’t trust.

“Regina, they were the only ones willing to take on our project on such short notice” Cruella snapped back. 

Regina was getting to be a pain, and she was regretting her decision of working together. Cruella was always busy with other projects so when she actually had time it was always when things were getting heated. 

“I still don’t know why you don’t go back home!!” Cruella growled at Regina who ignored the woman. She was on the phone calling the Ad agency that Cruella hired for their new fashion advert. 

“No.1 its none of your business No.2 its none of your business” Regina got busy on the phone trying her best to cancel and get their money refunded. 

She couldn’t believe Cruella would hire a company that made them look like a laughingstock at their last showing. Cruella knew Regina was hiding away from her family. The Mills heiress had not made a single public appearance in the past 6 months. She had no intention of letting her family know where she was and certainly not her ex-wife. 

“Still worried someone would come looking?” Cruella poked at her as she laughed at Regina’s facial expressions go from angry to sour. Regina wanted to burn the woman with a fireball if she had magic. 

“You knew our partnership was a recipe for disaster darling” Cruella had made it clear to Regina that she was going to have trouble as they were constantly at logger heads when it came to making decision on finalization of the projects. 

Cruella’s fashion sense was getting furs of exotic animals whereas Regina believed in saving them. Regina huffed she was tired of constantly bumping heads with her.

“If I could, I would start my cider business again, but that is like a beacon for my family to come calling” 

“How do you know your family hasn’t already found you?” Cruella raised an eyebrow at the brunette

“I know they haven’t, otherwise my mother would have been here right now” Regina couldn’t believe Cora hadn’t found her. 

She turned on the TV to listen to the news, when she suddenly froze. On screen she saw her mother and Emma standing together as they handled the press regarding the project which belonged to her. Her cider project. She saw Emma push a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and saw that she had a wedding ring. She snorted to herself 

“Didn’t take long for you to move on Miss.Swan” she mumbled angrily to herself. She saw a man with dark hair and blue eyes come up beside Emma. She gritted her teeth as she saw the man hold Emma by the waist and smile at the camera. 

“Who the hell is he with my Emma!” Regina burst out making Cruella jump from her seat. 

“Stop with the outburst, Darling. She’s not your’s anymore” Cruella looked at the screen, and laughed.

“With all that leather, I’m sure he’s her dominatrix toy” Cruella laughed jabbing Regina in the shoulder. 

Regina was far too angry and jealous to see the lighter side of the situation. Regina read his name Killian Jones, COO Mills Industries. Mother hired someone to do her job! And he was with her wife! Regina stood up making her way to the door

“Decide to go back home yet?” Cruella called out but received no reply as Regina stormed out.

Regina sat in the car and slammed her hand against the steering. Emma was everything she loath and the woman spoke about her like she was the love of her life and she was cosying up with a guy who wore eyeliner. When did things get so complicated for her. She was finished with Emma, so why the hell should she care who she slept with. All of sudden Regina felt her cheeks go wet. She touched her face, she was crying. Hot stream of tears moved down her cheeks, her sobs getting louder 

“ What the hell am I supposed to do now? She took away everything from me. Emma, I can’t believe you would do this to me” for the first time in 6 months Regina felt defeated. 

All this time she still believed that Emma wouldn’t have filed the divorce and would have waited for her. With this new revelation, everything started to hit her hard. Regina held the steering and cried her eyes out, wishing and hoping that in that moment the earth would just open up and swallow her. 

Emma was meeting Cora that afternoon to finalize on the Ad campaign and branding they had chosen. She walked into Mills HQ. The familiar smell of the office and the colours of the place reminded her of Regina. It's been 6 months since she left. Cora and she had tried every avenue to look for her, but they couldn’t find her. It's like she just vanished from the face of the earth. She made her way to Cora’s office and stopped in front of Regina’s. She wanted to go in there, but she knew it was not a good idea, deciding against it, she entered Cora’s office. 

“Emma, welcome” she walked around her table and took her seat at the conference table in her office. Emma set everything up as Cora looked through the Ad campaign portfolio.

“ What do you think?” Emma moved over to where the older brunette was seated.

“I think this is very good. It encompasses both our companies motto, and also our product.” Cora was happy with what Emma had created, she wished Regina was here to see it. That foolish girl, she always planned but this last stunt of hers really was foolish.

“I am glad you approve. I will hand it in for finalization and printing.” Emma said as she gathered the portfolio.

“How are you doing Emma?” Cora looked at the blonde who seemed to be uncomfortable being there at Mills HQ

“I’m fine Mrs.Mills, just had alot on my plate lately so been trying to tie up any loose ends” Emma knew what Cora meant when she asked that question, but she was not about to tell the woman what she really felt. The day Regina left she felt her whole world come crashing down on her. Everything she felt for Regina left with her. Now she was just numb, moving around, keeping herself busy with work. She rarely went out anymore. In these sort of situations it was always Emma who ran away for fear that if she did stay the person would eventually abandon her. And that's what Regina did; She abandoned her without even listening to her. 

“Emma, we need to take trip to Napa and then LA this week. I have purchased some property there and some vineyards. I wanted Regina and you to both go together to work on it but” her voice trailed off

“I’ll be glad to go with you” Emma said before she bid Cora goodbye and left to get the work done for the project.

Regina’s phone rang disturbing her train of thought as she replied to the email, the number flashing on the screen was not one that she knew so she let it go to PA. It has been a week since she saw the news report and she was trying very hard to not let it bother her. Most of all she tried hard to get over her ex. She continued with email until her PA came in .

“It's time to head to the Magazine division, Ms.Mills” her PA gathered all the files as she walked down to the elevator to go to the next building that held their fashion division. 

Regina got up and went to the restroom where she usually kept her tooth brush, she always needed to brush her teeth after her coffee. When she entered the building, the fragrance of fresh clothes, perfumes and make up hit her all in a quick succession. 

“So who are we meeting with first” Regina asked looking through the file as she sat down with their editor in chief, the art director and photographer. 

Regina could never understand her photographer’s obsession with a manbun. His beard was trimmed and kept in neat that was one thing Regina appreciated about the man, otherwise he was just an idiot.

“We have a line of models who we would like you to see and approve for the photoshoot” their photographer Kase Hill said showing her the portfolio of the ladies that were to come before her. Cruella had joined them and settled down next to Regina.

“Don’t get too wet down there” she laughed. Regina looked at her rolling her eyes.

The brunette looked into the file the first picture was of a young lady who had a resume a mile long. 

“That Kellis Huntington, she is the most sought after model and would be a great asset to our company” 

“If she is so sought after why isn’t she modelling for bigger names like YSL, Dior etc” Regina raised an eyebrow at Kase who didn’t have an answer, Cruella smirked at him, she loved being one up on him ever since he turned her down for a date.

“I’ll tell you why” she said looking at him with a raised eyebrow “Because no one wants to work with a prima donna bitch” she laughed at him

“ Did she sleep with you to get her portfoilo in here Kase?” she taunted him her eyes dancing with glee as she saw his face fall and reveal the truth as to why that portfolio was even presented to Regina. She looked at the next model

“Her name is” 

“Yes Kase I can read thank you very much” Regina cut him off. The man was an idiot. She looked at a blonde with straight hair that ended with curls , her flawless skin and blue eyes looked so mysterious. Regina quickly looked at her name Tink Bell. 

“Bring her in” Regina told her PA who nodded and stepped out and brought in the blonde. 

“Ms.Bell, please have a seat.” Regina motioned to the chair in front of her. She sat there crossed legged, she looked alert like she was waiting for the brunette to say something.

“So what other works have you done. You seem to have an extensive resume showing me you have travelled and have done alot of assignments outside the country” Regina said as she browser through the woman’s resume . 

“I have done alot of assignments outside but I have decided to return home now and work here. I recruit models for companies and I have a few today with me waiting to be viewed by you” her voice so sweet.

“And you know in order for me to take your models I would need a demonstration first of what they can do” Regina was well versed with the procedure to hire a model. 

Usually most of the models were sent to them from an agency that streamed lined them based on their requests and requirements, but today it was different they needed someone who wasn’t regular. They needed someone fresh that had the international recognition that would take their magazine from national to international.

“When would you like me to start the demo for our models?” she asked perched on the edge of her chair as if ready to start right away. 

“We can start with a few pictures that our photographer Kase will be taking and showing me, after which if I approve they will be contacted for a contract signing with our company” she said knowing very well that she must have gone through this process God knows how many times before.

“That would be fine.” Tink stood up and went with Kase for the photography session while Regina looked at the other models who had come there. 

After a whole day of looking at models and photographs Regina was beat. She just wanted to go home and relax with a glass of wine from her personal stash. It had been a hard day for her. The fact that her past came crashing down into her life in the last week didn’t help either. She drove to her penthouse apartment and looked around her dark apartment. Everything here was just another reminder that she was not home, she was in a place that she used to get away from her past. 

She poured herself a much needed glass of wine as she started to prepare dinner for one. She laid the table with a candle , her glass of wine and she settled down to have her chicken parmesan. She didn’t seem that hungry. She kept poking her food and her thoughts always went back to what she saw on the news. She sighed before picking up her plate and downing her wine. Mumbling to herself as she loaded the dishwasher. She had work to do before she went to bed. She never seemed to go out like she used to. 

Hanging out with her friends from university, enjoying the night, drinking and coming home at odd hours with Kathryn and falling asleep on top of one another, and waking up in each other’s arms with morning breath that can kill the dead all over again. The times when there was no responsibility only whether she got home on time or not. Ah! Life was good, but also very lonely as she promised to save herself for the one. But being who she was everyone was after one thing and one thing alone. Money. 

She was hit on alot by men at university she was not interested in one night stands or university romances. The newspaper would have a field day if they saw her with different suitors each night. She always kept to her selected group of friends , studies, and came out tops in her class, graduated with Suma cum laude. She sat down on her bed with all the photos from the shoot spread across. She saw that Kase as usual had taken pictures from all angles and as well as his usual perverted close ups. She didn’t know whether he was teasing her sexual orientation or he was just getting off on them in his apartment with his five friends. 

After 4 hours of streamlineing the pictures she had selected 5 of the models from the 20. She was tired and yawned looking at the time, 3 am! Damnit! She quickly put away all the pictures and files and got them ready for the next day. She needed to get some shut eye before her alarm went off at 6 am. Just as she was settling down her phone beeped. Who the hell is calling her at this hour. She looked at the caller ID it was from Cruella

Cru : What are you doing?  
Regina: I was having a secret underground meeting  
Cru: Why wasn’t I invited??  
Regina: Because it involves taking myself to new heights  
Cru: I still wanted to be there, I could have watched you go to new heights  
Regina:You’re drunk, aren’t you?  
Cru:Why? Can you smell my breath......I need a lift  
Regina: Why can’t you get a cab?  
Cru: I’m drunk and could be taken advantage of.  
Regina: Ugh...where are you this time?  
Cru: at a warehouse by the docks. See you inabit.

“Cruella, you bitch not even a blind person would take advantage of you”. She pulled on her yoga pants and her hoodie. She wasn’t going to bother with makeup, after all this was just a quick pick up. She grabbed her keys and got into her car. She drove to pick her highly intoxicated friend. So much for getting some shut-eye she was going to look like a racoon in the morning. 

20 minutes later, she pulled up outside the warehouses by the dock. “Cruella you idiot you didn’t tell me which one.” she cussed silently under her breath. She decided to drive past them slowly and follow the trail of drunk people. Regina finally stopped at the warehouse at the edge of the docks. A bunch of people staggering around the place, some throwing up in the water and some just looking dazed like they weren’t even on earth anymore. She got out scanning them for Cruella, then she saw her with another lady. The lady was supporting her as she wobbled on her now drunken shaky legs. Regina walked to them and realized who it was. 

“Hi” she said in her melodious voice. Regina smiled and took Cruella from her

“Hi, sorry about this” Regina apologized to Tink as she used my head to gesture to her drunk friend.

“Oh, its no problem. She looked really sick, so I thought I’d stay with her till she had someone come and pick her up. Frankly I would have taken her home, but she kept saying you were coming.” Tink giggled.

“I think I am going to gift her a dog tag with her address and phone number incase this sort of a thing happens again” They both laughed before saying goodnight. Regina dragged Cruella to her car. The first thing she did was give her a plastic bag. The last thing the brunette needed was her car smelling like vomit.

On the drive back Regina was thinking of Tink. She was hoping tonight’s predicament wouldn’t put their company in bad light with the woman. She was kind, Regina knew that for starters because she looked after Cruella even though she didn’t know her personally. Hmmm, maybe she remembered Cruella from office that morning and decided to help to get the contract with their company.

Regina finally reached home and dragged Cruella to her room and threw her on the bed. She looked at the clock. 5 am! She was going to get an hour of sleep while this lug head was going to be calling in. “I hate you sometimes Cru ”. She pulled the duvet over her head and tried to sleep as much as she could in every minute. But no sooner had she closed her eyes the alarm rung out telling her it was time to wake up. She only wished her day would be good and there would be least amount of interactions with anyone. 

She went to her kitchen to get coffee and breakfast ready. Regina seated herself down at the breakfast table as she did always. Looking at the time she made her way to the door with her files in tow. She met her neighbour who was always in in her business.

“Rough night?” he asked as he eyed Regina

“Yes, very.” She answered shortly he wore an amused grin. The lift door opened

“Well, I am off to the golf club for a tee off with some of my friends” he said as if waiting for her to say something

“It must be good being able to take a day off work” Regina grumbled as they went down in the elevator

“Well, you can too since today being Saturday” he said and strolled off. She wanted to scream. She woke up on a Saturday morning when her idiotic friend knew it was Saturday and was snoring away in her room. 

If she wasn’t going to get any sleep neither was Cruella.

“Wake up Cru!!!!!” She said shaking the woman hard. 

This stupid woman could sleep through a world war. After several minutes of trying to get her up Regina decided to leave her there and go about her day since she was already up. She would go to the office and drop off the selections with Kase and then probably spend her day shopping or relaxing at the spa, where she could spend time and just get her mind sorted 

“Ms.Mills, you up early on a Saturday and look like hell” Regina glared at the man. He was one of the most shallow people she had ever met. She looked at Kase and growled at him

“Don’t even start with me. I am not in a mood” She shoved the file in his hand 

“These are the girls and Kase don’t even think of adding your bimbo from yesterday.” she warned and with that she turned around not waiting for an answer. 

On the way to shopping she decided to stop at the coffee shop . 

Regina ordered her double shot latte she needed a good caffine boost. As she was reading the news when she heard a familiar voice. The brunette looked up to see Tink ordering her coffee. She looked amazing in her black track pants and her sports gear. Looked like she went running, something Regina did regularly once a month. Tink looked around while she waited for her coffee and caught Regina looking at her. Waving at the older brunette she grabbed her coffee and made her way towards where Regina sat. 

“Goodmorning Ms.Mills, good to see you here.” She said “May I ?” she asked before she sat down.

“Goodmorning Ms.Bell, good to see you too. I see you were out running this fine morning” Regina took a sip of her latte as she saw the blonde smiled at her.

“I generally do when I get the opportunity. My schedule doesn’t permit me much of free time” she sipped her coffee.

“I do believe modelling is a full time job especially if you have to travel outside the country” Regina said crossing my legs and looking her over. She did have a fine body.

“Well, I do choose my assignments carefully so that I can spend time here as well. I don’t want to have to constantly be outside the country”

“Ah, someone special waiting for you here?” Regina asked raising an eyebrow at her.

“Oh no, nothing like that.” What the hell was she doing? Was this a rebound relationship after discovering Emma had moved on leaving her behind.

And with that their conversation entered the much dreaded wall of silence where they spent the next couple of minutes smiling at each other until Tink looked at her watch with an “Oh” on her lips.

“I am sorry Ms.Mills, I need to be somewhere. It was wonderful spending time with you. We should do this more often” she stood up and headed across the street.  
Regina shrugged and continued reading her paper. 

Something caught the brunette’s eye in the paper, Emma Swan! She was photographed unveiling the new Ad for their cider project. Regina scowled as she felt she was cheated out of everything. Her last dealing with Emma turned out to be the worst with the divorce. She was glad she wouldn’t ever have to deal with Emma Swan again. Nothing good can come off dealing with her. Regina decided to go to the spa and relax for the rest of the day. She was seriously exhausted from all the emotional turmoil. Being in LA, Regina had a choice of places she could visit for a relaxing day.

“Did not expect the weather to be so warm here in LA” Ruby said dabbing her face with her tissue. Emma laughed at her friend, who told accompanied her and Cora to LA for their business meeting. 

“Don’t blame me, I told you to check the weather and pack accordingly” Emma looked over her friend who decided to wear something warm. 

Ruby had been her constant support since Regina left her. Killian was always chasing her for a date. But she was never interested. She couldn’t get over Regina, and she didn’t want to. She loved the fact that some part of her still held hope that one day Regina would return back.

“Earth to Swan, come in Swan!” Ruby teased her friend knowing exactly where her thoughts were when she got that glassy eyed look. “ Emma, she will come back one day” was the only thing she said before making her way to the house Cora owned. 

Ruby was glad there was a pool, right now she just wanted to jump into it and float away. Cora had arrived shortly after the two had settled in. She watched the two women by the pool side as Ruby took off to the end of the diving board to jump in. Cora smiled to herself to see such happiness after so many months. She hoped that this trip would be a good change for all of them. They need something good to happen, something life changing. Cora had to meet up with a few people before she went for dinner with the girls. She looked at large picture that hung above the mantle place. It was Regina, Zelena and her. She remembered the day like it was yesterday.

“Mother, I do not want to stand with Zelena, her hair clashes with everything” Regina grumbled at her mother. Regina was wearing her usual purple with black, while Zelena sported her usual green .

“Well sis, maybe my hair can give a bit of life to your drab outfit” Zelena looked Regina up and down. 

She couldn’t for the life of her understand why Regina thought to dress like a widow throughout the year.

“I rather look like widow-” Regina was abruptly cut off by Zelena

“Ah ha! So you do admit you look like a widow!” Zelena threw her head back and laughed even while Regina was trying to get words through . 

Frustrated with her sister’s teasing Regina pouted, Cora was watching her daughter and couldn’t help but laugh at the two. 

Cora was still smiling to herself, she didn’t realize the Emma was standing beside her. Emma looked at the picture and wondered what special memory was hidden in that picture to make Cora smile. Emma never had a family picture of when she was younger. So seeing this warmed her heart. She wished that one day she would be able to take one with Regina and have it hang over their mantle place in their home. She had finally found her family and where she belonged, that was until it was ripped away from her because of forces that she couldn’t control, her mother. 

Emma looked down at her feet, trying hard to restrict the tears that threatened to fall and give her emotional state away to Cora who was now looking at her. Emma felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Cora’s tear filled eyes. The woman had her daughter missing, and she had to hold it all in, so that the media wouldn’t get air of it and have a field day with it. 

“Emma” Cora said quickly not wanting the blonde to see her emotional. “I have a few meetings before dinner. Why don’t you and Ruby go around LA and have a relaxing day, its on me” she said as she handed Emma two cards with the name of the Spa written on it. 

“Mrs.Mills, Thank You!” Emma felt she could use a spa treatment right about now. 

She took the cards and bid farewell to Cora before heading back to the pool where Ruby now lay asleep in a chase lounge. The woman could sleep anywhere. Emma poked Ruby in the cheek, the girl kept swatching her finger away. She decided to scare Ruby awake

“Ruby! HELP I’M DROWNING” in a flash Ruby woke up and plunged into the pool water splashing everywhere as she looked for drowning Emma. She only stopped when she heard Emma laughing at the pool side

“And that's how you wake a sleeping wolf” Emma laughed as she helped Ruby out of the pool. The tall brunette looked least bit amused that she was now soaking wet and her hair was messed up. 

“Next time you cry wolf, I'm not coming to save you” she said before stomping of the house to take a shower and change. 

“Don't dress too well we are going to the spa.Courtsey of Mrs.Mills” Emma called after her as she stifled a giggle looking at Ruby limping on one shoe.

Thirty minutes later Emma and Ruby were circling around looking for a place to park. Looked like everyone in LA was at the spa today. Emma hated having to look for a parking space. Just as she was about to get frustrated with the whole situation, she saw a car with its tailights indicating reverse. “Yes! Finally” she said as the car pulled away, and she triumphantly park. 

“See patience pays off” she told Ruby, who just stared at her like she was an idiot. 

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Emma thought Ruby was angry about earlier until the brunette spoke out

“You wasted time looking around for a parking space, when it clearly says on this membership card” she said shoving it up close to Emma’s face and pointing at the tiny writing on the platinum black card 

“Valet services for Members” Emma didn’t want to admit her fault 

“So you knew and sat there, not telling me” Ruby threw her hands up.

“Hopefully the spa treatment will ease my pain of idiot when I get in” Ruby said getting out and strolling into the spa. 

The spa was exclusive place and being black card members they were taken care of the moment they stepped in. They were greeted by two ladies who wore complete black outfits. They took the ladies to the locker rooms. Emma and Ruby were provided with robes that were so luxurious and slippers so soft to wear around the spa while they got their massages, mud baths and pedicures. 

“OMG, does this person have magic hands or what?” Ruby moaned as her masseuse massaged her back with long strokes. 

“Yeah, I can feel my entire body relax, I don’t think my body will respond to any signals my brain is sending to it” Emma sighed in absolute bliss as she felt her tensions from the past couple of months slip away.

“Why haven’t we done this more often? I mean we have had massages before but this is on a whole new level of professional” Ruby moaned again as her masseurs hit the right spot.

“This is the mother of all massages and stop talking your ruining the aura around” Emma nettled. 

After a good hour of massages and snores, Ruby and Emma made their way to their mud baths. As the two sank in 

“Feel like I'm in an exotic Amazon forest mud pond.” Ruby said as she adjusted herself to the thick, smooth , grey mud around her. 

The aroma from the mud was very different from the ones back home. She wiggled her toes as she watched the mud drain through them. She looked at Emma relaxing with her eyes closed. This was the first time since Regina had disappeared that she had seen Emma relax. Maybe she would finally move on and agree that Regina is not coming back and that her life can go back to normal. 

“Quit staring at me” Emma mumbled at Ruby who quickly turned away closing her eyes. After a moment’s silence Ruby turned to Emma again

“So your ready to move on?” she asked without hesitation

“No” came the plain answer from Emma. 

“Did you have to hit me with mud? Was that really necessary?” Emma was wiping of the wet grey mud off her face and neck. She was grateful her hair was up in a wrap.

“Necessary No, but funny as hell!” Ruby laughed watching her friend mutter under her breath. After the girls finished all these spa therapy they felt rejuvenated. But Emma still felt a void that no spa could fill. They both headed for their car as they narrowly missed being hit by a black Mercedes. 

“Watch where you’re going!” Ruby shout to the person who obviously didn’t hear them. 

“Man! People here are downright rude” Ruby piped

“This coming from a lady who lives in New York” Emma snorted 

They decided to grab lunch and meet Cora at the house to proceed for their dinner.

Regina’s driver breath a sigh of relief when he missed hitting the women ahead. Regina didn’t notice it as she was busy replying to her mails on her phone. Regina looked at the spa. This was the same spa her family had been members to since she could remember. Hopefully they would be able to help her relax and maybe she could sneak in a much-needed nap.


	23. Chapter 23

When Cora meant dinner Emma wasn’t ready for what lay ahead. She had planned a full evening with entertainment. Their first stop was for LA’s famous Street Food Cinema. Their car came to a stop to a large opening which had been set up for them by Cora’s people. The aroma of food mixed with the aroma of cinema snacks invaded Emma’s nostrils. Her stomach began to growl and Cora looked at her and smiled knowing all to well about Emma Swan appetite. 

Emma and Ruby made their way after finding out what Cora wanted to have for dinner. Cora had her dinner brought over to her, she told the girls to go ahead and explore while she relaxed abit. Emma and Ruby walked around the many stalls. Ruby was eyeing hungrily all the burgers. Emma thought that she would have preferred something she didn’t always get but Ruby was hell-bent on a burger. Finally, Emma relented and got her one while she tried something more local to LA. 

They walked back to see Cora talking to a shadowy figure, the person was hidden from Emma’s view and she shrugged it knowing that Cora knew alot people around. As they made their way to the elder brunette, the person she was talking to walked away and disappeared into the crowd. The duo took their seats in the car before the show started. They planned on enjoying the evening without any disturbances from work. 

The movie started and Emma had to admit it was her usual choice somehow Cora seemed to enjoy a good classic. Emma was the older Mills watch the movie with a smile on her lips and somehow there was something in her eyes. Like a tear or two. Smiling to herself Emma wondered if she would have ever had that with Regina. 

After looking for her for month’s and turning up empty handed she knew that they had to move on. Emma looked to Ruby, the woman was asleep. Silently laughing to herself, she watch the leggy brunette, quietly snore hoping she didn’t get noticed my Cora. Ruby had been a life saver in the past 6 months giving Emma everything she had as a friend. She knew exactly how her friend felt as she had seen it not long before.

Somehow Emma at the back of her mind hoped for that she would still find Regina if it was true love and meant to be. But that happened in fairy tale’s not in reality. Reality always dealt her a nasty blow. Looking up at the night sky, Emma wondered what Regina might be doing right now. Ruby stirred in her sleep and popped open an eye looking at Emma and then Cora. She now saw the movie was over as the credits began scrolling on the screen. She sat up quickly straightening her clothes and looking as if she was watching the movie the whole time. But she wasn’t awake yet.

“Had a good nap Miss.Lucas?” came a voice from above. 

“God?”

“No Miss.Lucas, guess again” She looked up to see Cora looking down at her. She felt small at that moment. Emma stifled a laugh as she helped Ruby to her feet. The girl could sleep about anywhere.

Regina’s head was pounding. She need to get everything ready for their event tonight. Cruella had made sure she had everyone invited. She told Regina that there would be new clients as well. She did not provide her with the list as she said she would handle it personally. Regina was to handle the models and make sure they were ready. 

Tinkerbell! She needed to contact her. Why was everything weighing down on her! She pushed herself away from her table and plopped down on the sofa. She let her head fall back as she stared at the ceiling. Her life was different a couple of months ago. She had it all. Her business, family and Emma. Emma...the woman who made life take a new path, made her finally think of someone else other than herself. And now that-that man was around her. She had lost a whole lot and she was never getting it back. At least her mother didn’t find her. She smiled to herself. 

For the first time, Cora lost to her. Her mother couldn’t find her as she made sure she wasn’t on any documents or anything connected to the business. As far as everyone knew, Cruella was the owner and she was working for her. Her mother didn’t approach the press with her being missing because she didn’t want bad publicity. That made it easier for her to be unseen as no one would report her found. 

Regina heard herself laugh. A laugh she had not heard in months. She closed her eyes and the first face she saw was Emma’s. This face had haunted her for the past 6 months no matter where she was, no matter what she did. She missed seeing the blonde, smelling her perfume, Vanilla, cinnamon and sometimes a hint of coco and whipped cream. She remembered on their honeymoon when Emma held her that night in the forest, how her scents comforted Regina who stayed awake as she watched Emma sleep. She held on to her wife not wanting to make any advances but just wanting to hold her.

Cora had mentioned to Emma and Ruby not to forget about their meeting with some clients tonight. The girls promised Cora they would be ready to leave at sharp 7pm. Ruby had decided to wear something sober today with of course red but just the right amount of it. Emma choose to wear a A black Armani suit with sheer work on her shirt that connected to her skin tight trousers that fell like a smooth flow of water to the tops of her black and white pumps . She tied her hair in a lose twisted braid and let a few stands fall to the side of her face as her braid rested on her right shoulder. She did her make up in a elegant way so as to not seem too much of a party animal. 

“Wow!” she turned around to see Ruby at the door grinning proudly at her friend. “Someone is gonna get laid tonight” she teased as she stood beside Emma who continued to do her make up. 

“Really Red? We are here on business not to get laid” she puckered her lips so as to evenly spread her lipstick.

“Who said we can’t mix business with pleasure?” Ruby tooted

“I did” Emma was not about to sleep with anyone, not when she had still not gotten over Regina.

“You do know you would require a good dusting down there with 6 month’s worth of cobwebs in your cave” Ruby mocked as she mimed dusting a cave. 

Emma groaned and rolled her eyes at her friend. Ruby always had a way of lightening the atmosphere. Emma had needed that every day since Regina left.

She heard a knock on her door. The butler was on the other side asking if they were ready to leave as the car was waiting for them. Cora told them she would meet them there after she took care of some business. Emma wondered what business the woman had that they couldn’t go with her. She seemed secretive about a lot of things off late. Zelena seemed to be missing. She didn’t attend the wedding. Emma found that strange being her sister and all. 

“We will be right there” Emma grabbed her purse and put her last minute stuff she would require to keep herself looking fresh for the rest of the evening. 

“Don’t you need anything Red?” she looked the leggy brunette who produced a shiny tube

“Just my trusty red lipstick.” the two of them made their way to their limo that waited for them. 

“Showtime” Ruby said as they reached the venue.

The place as huge and there was red carpet welcome and cars coming up one after the other as celebrities and business people got out in their beautiful gowns and suits. Emma was greeted by a hostess who led them to where Cora was seated with several other men and women. She seemed to be laughing, she was in a good mood. Cora saw the two ladies and called them over. She wanted to introduce them to some people. As they arrived at the table, they met a few people they had seen before and some they never knew.

“This is Emma Swan of Nolan Industries and her friend Ruby Lucas. Her grandmother own a successful chain of diners all over the US.” a older gentleman smiled at her. 

Beside him was a younger woman, who smiled at Ruby. Her green eyes stared at Ruby, who seemed to be equally interested in her. 

“Oh where are my manners, this is my daughter Dorothy Gale” Ruby quickly extended her hand to the other woman

“A pleasure to meet you Miss.Gale” 

“Oh, please call me Dorothy” she smiled and Ruby instantly blushed much to Emma’s surprise because its was usually Ruby who made people blush. 

“Cora how about we let the girls enjoy their evening while we catch up on some business?” he gave his arm as Cora interlocked it and they walked away leaving the girls alone.

“Alright Emma, I’m going to get some drinks” Ruby had cased the place as to where she was going to get her drinks and where she was going to stand while she had them, now with a lovely lady by her side she was going to have pleasant conversation.

“Don’t worry about me Ruby, Why don’t you and Dorothy go an enjoy yourselves” Emma knew her friend had taken a liking to the girl.

“Are you sure?” Ruby looked concerned. 

“Yeah, I want to look around in any case” They wave bye to Emma promising they would catch up later.

Emma walked around the place. She hadn’t been out for a social gathering in months since Regina left. She knew her being alone would raise suspicions. She kept out of the limelight unless it was to do with they business dealings. Emma watched as drinks and the hor’devours servers move skilfully through with the crowd while still balancing their trays and keeping their contents intact. Everything moved in slow motion as Emma passed through the crowd. A band of classical musicians played as some of the patrons swayed slowly to the sounds of the cello. The other’s looked a little drunk while eyeing the younger women around the place. 

Emma snorted at an older man who kept circling her like a vulture. This felt more of a pick up spot for rich business men. The older man decided to swoop in and feel up Emma. Emma saw him move behind her and waited for him to touch her she could give him a good punch up his nose, but didn’t feel his touch. She turned around and what she saw shocked her. 

The man’s hand was caught midway through his touchy-feely process by a well manicured hand. Emma followed the hand to whom it belonged to. Her eyes stopped to meet the familiar brown eyes that Emma loved with her whole heart and soul. 

“Regina” she breath out. 

The brunette’s grip tightened on the man as Emma saw fury in her eyes. She could see the anger seething and over taking Regina’s usual calm feeling. 

“Mr.Madison, would you kindly follow me outside, I would love to have a word with you” she had her scary smile on her face, and Emma knew that smile meant business. 

She held the man by his hand and led him away. The blonde was stunned, she was not going to stand there while Regina disappeared again. She made her way through the crowd. Outside she saw the brunette send the older gentleman on his way as she turned to look at Emma she walked back in.  
Emma ran after her. 

“Regina” she didn’t want to draw attention to them. Cora had not seen them yet. She needed to talk to her alone.

“Not here, follow me Ms.Swan” she sauntered past the crowd while smiling and greeting people as she made her way to a back office. Emma walked in behind her.

“Close the door” 

Regina seated herself on the high back white leather seat and gestured for Emma to take a seat. 

“Reg-” 

“Would you care for something to drink Ms.Swan?” Emma was now getting frustrated by Regina’s attitude. 

“No thank you.” 

“Thank you for what you did, but I could have handled it myself”

“You are welcome, but I didn’t do it for you. As usual Ms.Swan, I have to clean your messes. Moreover this is my launch event and I didn’t need any problems. Anyway, how have you been?” she asked casually like nothing had happened between them.

“Cut the crap Regina. Where the hell have you been? How could you up and leave me like that? Do you know what I felt?” Emma still remembered the day she couldn’t find Regina. 

Feeling was far worse than when she left Regina in Boston. She knew she could never leave her because she had given her heart and soul to this woman who now sat with a stoic look on her face.

“You obviously know why I left” Emma stood up now, she stomped over to Regina and spun her seat as she levelled her face with the brunette

“No, I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me” she growled. She needed to know why she was left without any closure for many months. 

“I gave you what you wanted. Freedom from me. Why are you bothered, knowing all the well you have moved on with that man who looks like he is wearing eyelines” 

“What do you mean?” what did she mean by that

“It doesn’t matter. Now I need to get on with my event.” She stood up and pushed Emma aside.

“No! You don’t get to walk out on me again, First of all I didn’t send you the damn divorce papers it was -” Emma was not going to leave till she got an answer.

“Goodbye Ms.Swan” she walked out the door. Again she left. 

Emma let out a frustrated growl and followed her. The woman was really getting on her last nerve. This time rage burning inside her. She was fed up. She was now going to take what was hers. She grabbed Regina and pulled her into a storage closet and shut the door behind her before throwing Regina against the lockers. She held her arms beside her head and looked into her eyes.

“Tell me you don’t love me” She was staring into the brunette’s eyes. 

“Wh-what is the meaning of this Ms.Swan. Unhand me” Regina struggled against the hand that restrained her.

“Tell me you don’t love me and I will leave you alone” Emma needed to know. 

Her heart slammed against her chest. Her heartbeat was almost deafening. She wanted to know but part her was afraid of the answer she was going to get. It could end everything between them in one instance. She stared into Regina’s eyes searching for an answer. Regina on the other hand made no eye contact instead she keep on with trying to break free.

“I will not answer you!” for an instant Emma’s grip loosened and Regina took this opportunity to shove the blonde away. Emma scrambled to her feet as she gripped on to Regina’s waist. 

“Emma! Stop this childish behaviour, you have moved on, be happy with whom you have and stop looking into the past” Regina pulled her hand off her waist. Every word that Regina said was a lie and she knew it. 

“Fine. I’ll let you go, but we are not done. Not by a long shot” Emma opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. 

Regina was stunned she had never seen Emma act this way before. It didn’t offend her, instead she loved it. 

Back at the party Regina mingled with the guests and smiled, while Emma shadowed her from a distance not taking her eyes off the woman. Cora watched Emma and Regina, she knew better than to go and interact with her daughter in front of her business peers knowing all to well that it would cause a unwanted scene. For months, Cora managed to keep Regina’s name out of the media in order to cover up her disappearance. She would wait till everything was over before she took her daughter back with her.

Regina waited while the final guest of the evening left, now there was her past waiting and watching her. She knew she would have to face them. She wished she hadn’t interfered with the man who tried to feel up Emma, but she couldn’t watch someone touch what was once hers. She turned around to face her mother, Emma and Ruby who seemed to be slightly off balanced.

“Alright, do you want to do this here?” Regina asked folding her arms across her chest as in to challenge them all.

“No, Regina, I would much you came home with us so we can sit down and discuss this” Cora said knowing her daughter was well aware what was in the documents.

“Home? Whose yours or mine?” 

“Regina don’t be patronizing. You know where we have our homes here.” 

“Fine, lets go then.” She moved aside to let her mother, Emma and Ruby walk. But Emma refused to budge. 

“I will be going in your car, to make sure you don’t plan a Houdini again” Regina shrugged and walked out followed closely by Emma. 

The ride to the house was quiet. Regina didn’t attempt to make any conversation with Emma. Emma kept her eyes trained on Regina. At every signal that turned red, Emma opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind deciding it was best to talk in front of everyone when they got back to the house. 

“It would be easier for you to get it out rather than opening your mouth and stopping yourself” Regina finally spoke up. She had been watching the blonde open her mouth and then shut it and frankly it was starting to bother her.

“I do have a lot to say to you. Here is not the place to say it. I will say it as soon as everyone is around. I am sure we all have questions for you and I am sure you have a good explanation for your absence these past months” Emma looked ahead as the signal turned green. 

Regina didn’t bother to respond. She wanted to get this over and done with. For months, she had kept herself safe and without any interaction from anyone from her past. Tonight in one swoop her past came crashing in because she felt the need to protect Emma, who wasn’t hers anymore.

They pulled up into the driveway that Regina was familiar with. She had spent many holidays here and as she grew she spent many nights here with different women. She walked up and was greeted by the butler who knew Regina since she was a little girl. 

The familiar décor and pictures that adorned the walls made Regina feel nostalgic as she stepped into the foyer. Cora had seated herself on the single-seater Ruby sat down beside Emma while Regina sat facing them all. 

“Regina, how have you been? Let me be the first to congratulate you on your new successful venture and you have proven you can stand on your own two feet. Now that you are done with proving yourself it's time to go home” Cora’s tone was calm but there was no doubt the woman was not here to play games.

“What makes you think I want to go back Mother and to what” Regina was not going to give in not now not ever. She had no reason to go back to nothing

“Your family and life” Cora said almost immediately. 

“I am sure Emma has a lot of questions you can put her mind at ease by answering them” Cora look to Emma to proceed. 

Emma cleared her throat, the months of pain and unanswered questions were now going to be answered. Regina braced herself for the questions, inside she was nervous but outside she was calm.

“Regina, I first want to explain to you that the divorce paper’s were not sent by me. That was all my mother.” 

“And where did she get that idea to send me that?” Regina questioned Emma. She looked a little guilty remembering how she mentioned it to her mother that night

“I may have said it in passing, but I was never going to do it. I wanted to work things out between us, I was upset that night” Emma said sadly

“Apparently your mother didn’t realize what you had signed for in the contract, did she?” Regina looked at Emma and then her mother. 

“No, she didn’t. But why did you sign it?” Emma now wanted to know.

“I signed my papers Emma, because if I had signed what your mother had sent me then, your share of Nolan Industries would belong to me. The contract stated that if either of us was to serve the other with a divorce then all assets under that person’s name who go to the one being served.” Regina sat back and looked at Emma.

“I know that. I love you Regina, and I would never serve you with a divorce. Your mother explained to me about the contract the day I signed it. She wanted to make sure we stayed together.” Emma finally said as Regina’s face changed.

“What are you saying?” Regina now leaned forward

“I didn’t move on Regina, I can’t move on. I love you and you. No one else can take your place in my life. That is why I never filed those divorce papers you left. I tore them up.” Regina’s eyes grew wide as she collapsed back into her seat. 

She looked at Emma’s ring. Emma smiled and raised the hand showing Regina the ring

“This is what you put on me, I never take it off. And I’ve come to realize that it’s okay if you don’t love me, but please don’t stop me from loving you.” Regina wanted to cry. 

Emma never left her, Emma was her's then and still is now. 

“I need sometime to just make my heart understand that you will never love me” there was no lie in Emma's voice.

“Regina make up your mind and decide if you want to go home or stay away from everything that you can have. Meet us tomorrow for breakfast with your decision” Cora stood up and left the three women there. She shallowed down the lump before she croaked out

“I-I need to go” 

"Regina, I won't stop you but please leave a way to contact you" Emma said softly. Regina turned around and fumbled through her purse before producing a black card.

"My business card" she place it in Emma's hand.

She needed to be alone right now. All this revelations was a lot to take in at one go. She needed to sort things out in her head she needed to pull herself together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it don't forget to leave Kudos and a comment is most welcomed! Thank you.


End file.
